Dark Juraian
by Little Masa-ouki
Summary: A tale of romance and adventure as Tenchi's decision impacts the entire family
1. Heartache and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: All the people and most of the ideas here belong to AIC and Pioneer.  
The rest of the idea's are mine. Blah, blah, blah, don't sue me.  
  
Okay, this is my first attempt at a real fanfic (I also wrote a Quiet Game of  
Poker) so bear with me. Please send any opinions, good or bad, to me at  
lighthawkwings@masakishrine.com This story takes place in the OAV universe.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Dark Juraian  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Heartache and Heartbreak  
  
A cold wind blew down the path, whistling through the trees, as the dark  
procession walked forward. While they all came together, and for the same  
purpose, they had inadvertantly split into two groups. Tenchi, Nobiyuki, and  
Katsuhito walked in front, a perfect line, no one in front of another. All  
three were dressed in black. They walked with a slow purpose, their feet  
stepping in perfect time with eachother's. Sorrow was etched across their  
faces, their expressions mirrored in the cold, grey, morning sky.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko led the second half of the procession, but they walked  
quite a distance behind the three men. An unusual tranquility settled between  
the two. Neither one taunted the other, nor did they fight for Tenchi's  
attention, for that was obviously elsewhere. Occasionally, they shot eachother  
glances, a silent conversation full of concern for Tenchi and his fathers.  
Behind them came Mihoshi, Sasami and Washu. Ryo-oki hopped around, trying to   
figure out what was the cause of such solemness.  
  
At the end of the path were four white stones, a loud contrast to the drear  
grey weather around them. The stone slowly grew, as the procession marched  
closer and closer.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to all, the stones was infront of them.  
The largest of the four was why they were here, and the others were forgotten,  
if ever acknowledged. It was tall and wide, but thin from front to back. It's  
smooth edges spoke of it's being crafted by man's hands. It held a power, call  
it magic if you will. It was something that the Masaki men could not resist,  
for it contained a piece of each of them, each one different, yet the same,  
pieces that could never be replaced.  
  
On the front of the white stone read the words:   
  
Here lies Achika Masaki  
  
1950-1975  
  
R.I.P.  
  
Our hearts and love go with you  
  
  
"My beloved daughter." Katsuhito sighed, as the memories flooded through  
his mind. Wrestling with her when she was three and didn't want to take a nap.  
The excitement on her five-year old face, on her first day of school. How  
beautiful she looked, in her white dress, the day she became Nobiyuki's wife.  
The tears of joy that ran down her face when she held her darling child in her  
arms. Her smiling, even though she knew she was dying, because she could not  
have led a happier life, a smile which she still wore in death. Pain flew  
through Katsuhito's mind and heart at the unfairness of her dying so young.  
  
"My dearest wife." Nobiyuki whispered, as his mind opened the floodgates of  
the past. The day he first saw her, so beautiful and friendly. Her laughing at  
his impression of their teacher. The respect she held for his dream of becoming  
an architect, and the sheer joy and pride she held, when he accomplished that  
dream and sold his first house. The blissful happiness on her face when she  
told him she was having their child. He felt her lips against his as she kissed  
him for the last time, her life ending with the end of the kiss. If the  
disease had only struck me instead. I would give up anything to take her place  
at the Grim Reaper's side.  
  
"Mom." Tenchi cried, as tears began to flow from his eyes. Just like the  
others, he fell into the mysterious waters of what once was. He remembered her  
taking him for walks through the beautiful woods, him strapped to her back, her  
spinning around to see whatever bird or flower Tenchi pointed at. Her cradling  
him when he hurt his knee. Her cheering after his first lesson with the bokken.  
Her laughing and telling him that she wasn't dying and that she would get  
better, even though she knew she was and wouldn't.  
  
"It's so saaaaad!" Mihoshi bawled.   
  
"Shhh!" Ayeka and Ryoko hissed, simultaneously. Sasami hugged the crying  
woman.   
  
"Why don't you help me make lunch, Mihoshi?"  
  
"Alright." She sniffed as the young princess led Mihoshi away.   
  
Ayeka and Ryoko both sighed as they turned their attentions back towards  
their beloved Tenchi. His hand rested on the top of the grave, his eyes shut,  
tears flowing like rivers down his face. Ryoko cursed herself, despite the fact  
that there was nothing she could've done but watch from her dark prison, while  
Ayeka cried at the fact that she would never know the wonderful woman who was  
Tenchi's mother.  
  
"Ryoko." Washu said abruptly. "It's time we got back to those   
experiments."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts. Let's go." She said as she dragged Ryoko away.  
  
"I think I shall go help Sasami and Mihoshi. Good bye Lord Tenchi,  
Lord Katsuhito, Lord Nobiyuki."  
  
The three made no response to Ayeka's farewell. Ayeka walked slowly off  
the field, continually looking back at Tenchi.  
  
Katsuhito sighed again, as Nobiyuki placed the soft yellow flowers in the  
soft dirt in front of the grave. They had always been her favorite. Katsuhito  
remembered Nobiyuki and Achika's first date. While Achika was getting ready,  
Katsuhito gave Nobiyuki a boquette of those flowers to give to her. He smiled  
at the memory.  
  
"I must get back to the shrine." He said after a long time, as he dried the  
tears from his cheeks.  
  
"I'm going to stay a bit longer." Nobiyuki said, his voice about to break.  
  
"I'll stay with him." Tenchi said to Katsuhito. Katsuhito nodded and  
walked away, the memories still fresh in his head, as if they had just happened  
moments ago.  
  
Tenchi's thoughts passed on to the events that followed after her death.  
Dad and I both suffered badly from her death, and although he didn't show it,  
grandfather must have as well. Even though I was so young, I knew that father  
wasn't taking it well. Although I didn't understand what was going on, I was  
very worried. Now that I think about it, I don't remember much of what happened  
for the next year or so, a fact which I suppose I'm grateful for.  
  
As if they were being guided by Achika's spirit, Nobiyuki's mind brought  
him to the events past his wife's death at the same time. It was a dark time,  
and the mere memories scared him. Nobiyuki had gone through a time of insanity,  
trying to cope with the loss of his wife. His first reaction had been to take  
his own life. But when he had held that knife to his heart, Achika's face  
appeared in front of him, both angry and sad. Nobiyuki had burst into tears and  
never thought about that escape again. For the next several months, Nobiyuki  
hit the bottle pretty hard. When he wasn't passed out, he was drunk, and when  
he wasn't drunk he was getting there. Katsuhito moved out of the house and into  
the shrine, and took Tenchi with him. Nobiyuki realized that he was about to  
lose Tenchi, the only thing he had left. He tried desperately to free himself of  
the evil habit. It took the better part of a year, a lot of pain, suffering,  
and fear, and much help from Katsuhito, before Nobiyuki held his son in his arms  
again.   
  
Throughout the next year, Nobiyuki stuggled with his sorrows, jumping  
through emotion after emotion. Anger, sorrow, depression, until he finally  
found a way to survive. He hid his heart under a cover of superficialness, not  
daring to look for the more worthy aspects of people, for fear that he would be  
hurt again.   
  
Nobiyuki looked at his son. He's a grown man. I have very little time  
left to serve as Tenchi's father, and my track record is poor indeed. Tenchi   
forced that dark year out of his memory. Otherwise there would be no way he  
could look at me without disgust. Even after that, I was hardly a role model,  
making jokes when Tenchi came to me with a problem, teasing him about his  
shyness, a trait that I possessed at his age, and much more negligence. It's  
time to act! I may not be able to right all those wrongs, but I can try!  
  
"Are you okay, father?" Tenchi asked, bringing Nobiyuki back to reality.  
  
"Well, not really, son." He sighed. "But that hasn't changed in the past  
eleven years. Eleven years, to the day. Eleven years, five hours, and twenty  
minutes ago, she died in my arms. But do you know what hurts me the most?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, I only had so much time with your mother, wether that's from destiny  
or just chance, I don't know, I'm not even sure I want to know. I dated your  
mother for several years before finally marrying her. In fact, when it started  
getting too serious, I tried to run away."  
  
"What made you turn back?"  
  
"Your grandfather. He took that bokken of his, and put me in the hospital  
for a week. Gave me time to think, and I realized that Achika was the only  
woman I could ever love. But the point is, while those years with Achika,  
before we got married, were great, they could've been so much more. Fear,  
doubt, confusion, and indesicion, prevented me and her from enjoying her  
unfortunately short life to the fullest."  
  
Nobiyuki smiled as he saw the look in Tenchi's eyes, as Tenchi came to  
grips with what his father had just said. The rest is up to you, son. I just  
hope I wasn't too late.  
  
"Well, let's go, son. The others surely must be worried about us by now."  
  
"You go ahead, and tell them I'll be awhile."  
  
"Okay son." He said a prayer to Achika as he walked away. Thank you, my  
love.  
  
  
Tenchi didn't come home until the sun was setting.  
  
"Tenchi? Where were you all day?" Sasami asked, as Tenchi closed the door.  
"You missed dinner. I was worried about you."  
  
"Sorry." He said absently. "I guess I got lost in thought up there. Where  
are Ryoko and Ayeka?"  
  
"Ayeka is in her room. Ryoko disappeared shortly after dinner."  
  
  
Ayeka lifted her head as she heard Tenchi slide his door shut. She picked  
up her work, and stepped out into the hall.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, knocking on his door.  
  
"Miss Ayeka." Tenchi said as he opened the door. Ayeka was a bit startled.  
She had hoped that he would have his usual heart-warming smile on his face, but  
instead he was a bit awkward and embarrassed. She never really thought about it,  
but seeing him smile was always a highlight of her day.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Ah, no, not really. What do you have there?"  
  
Ayeka blushed. "Well, it's...it's a gift for you." She blurted out,  
shoving the object into Tenchi's hands and looking away. Damn! she thought.  
Why am I so nervous?  
  
"It's beautiful!" Tenchi exclaimed. In his hands, in a dark oak frame,  
was a needlepoint of Achika. It depicted her skipping through the forest, with  
a three year old Tenchi in the harness on her back. The picture faded to a fog  
near the edges, but cleared in the corners to reveal the smiling faces of  
Achika, Katsuhiko, and a young Tenchi and Nobiyuki.  
  
"How on earth did you make it?"  
  
"Well, whenever you talk about your mother, you always talk about the way  
she would take you for walks in the forest. I looked through the photo albums  
from then, but there were no pictures of you two on your walks, so I just looked  
at the other pictures until I could picture it in my head."  
  
"Thank you Ayeka." Tenchi whispered. Ayeka found herself drawn into his  
soft brown eyes, which held a warmth and light that could rival any star.  
Slowly their lips moved to meet the others.  
  
"Umm, Ayeka," Tenchi said, pulling back and blushing a bright red. "Do  
you know where Ryoko is?"  
  
"What?" Ayeka stammered. The question caught her offguard. It's unfair!  
I just spent the entire afternoon, pouring my heart into that gift, and all he  
can think about is Ryoko? "Why do you want to see that monster woman?"  
  
"Stop calling her that!" Tenchi yelled. He looked away, embarassed at his  
sudden outburst "Sorry. It's just that I'm so tired of you always fighting with  
her."Even though it's my own fault.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Tenchi. I'm just trying to save you from that Ryoko's-"  
  
"Maybe I don't want you to save me?" Tenchi burst out.  
  
Ayeka was shocked. I always thought that Tenchi did not like Ryoko's  
attention. He certainly didn't seem to. Was Ryoko telling the truth when she  
said that stuff about men pretending? And all this time I thought I was proving  
my love, and I was just getting in the way!  
  
"Ayeka? Are you alright?"  
  
Ayeka fought back the tears. "If that is the way you truly feel, then  
perhaps I should leave. I obviously misjudged my place in your life. I am  
sorry, to have troubled you for so long." Ayeka's tears filled her eyes as she  
turned for the door. She silently cursed herself for being so blind. What  
will I do now? Tenchi was the only thing that had ever really mattered to me.  
He gave me a wisdom that, for all my knowledge and learnings, I had lacked  
completely. How to enjoy a summers day, to relax and have fun. How to love. But  
apparently my love is nothing to Tenchi, and so it is worthless.  
  
Tenchi was there before she was, blocking her way. She tried to brush past  
him, but he siezed her by the shoulders. His grip was strong and tight, so  
tight that it hurt. He did not say anything until Ayeka looked up into his  
eyes. His soft, warm, brown eyes.  
  
"Ayeka." He said, his voice soft, yet firm. "Don't leave. It's not what  
you think."  
  
Doubt nagged in her head. Can it be true? No, his anger reveals his true  
feelings. He has chosen Ryoko. He does not wish me to feel such sorrow, so he  
says the words he knows I want to hear. I will not be so blind again!  
  
"I have duties as first princess of Jurai. Perhaps it is time I got back  
to them." She pulled back from Tenchi's grip and continued out the door. Once  
again, Tenchi darted past her and blocked the way.  
  
"No, Ayeka. Don't go. I need you here."  
  
Sorrow mixed with anger, creating rage. Why must he keep lying to me?  
"You have said yourself that my presence is not needed!" Why does he insist  
that I stay. Surely he must see the pain it causes. My one chance to have a  
life, not bound to the soul-draining hypocratic politics of the Juraian Empire.  
My one chance to live as a woman, not a public figure, not a source of power and  
wealth.. My one chance to be happy. But Tenchi does not love me, and that  
chance is gone now, if it ever even existed at all.  
  
"No, Ayeka." Tenchi said, despiration becoming evident in his voice. "I do  
need you. Just not for protection. I need your warmth, your compassion, your  
beautiful laugh, and your sophisticated conversation." His quivering voice made  
her pause. Could it be true?  
  
"I was wrong before. How can I ever know if what you are saying is the  
truth."  
  
"With this." Tenchi said, as if he had all the answers in the world. Ayeka  
turned around to find Tenchi on one knee. His soft brown eyes stared into hers,  
filled with hope and anticipation, as well as a touch of fear. His soft lips  
were straight, with no trace of a smile, awkward or otherwise, a testiment to  
the solemnity of what was to come. Ayeka realized she was holding her breath,  
and forced herself to breathe. He took Ayeka's hand in his. His hand was  
moist with sweat, and shook at first, but steadied as he began to speak. "Ayeka  
Jurai. You came down from the sky and into my life." His voice wavered at  
first, but slowly became stronger as he continued to speak with a poetic nature  
that seemed to flow through him. "Since then, you have filled my life with  
laughter, beauty, and compassion. Truly, you are an angel sent down from the  
heavens." His voice had lost all doubt and unease, and now was strong and pure.  
A smile crept up his face, and his eyes were full of silent admiration of  
Ayeka's beauty. "My only regret is that it took me so long to realize my love  
for you. Indecision, fear, and confusion blinded me from the truth, but they  
blind me no longer. Will you make my one true wish come true and be mine   
forever?"  
  
"Oh, Tenchi. I don't know what to say." Her heart raced as she tried to  
think. "Of course I will marry you."  
  
Tenchi reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. It was quite plain,  
a simple golden band with a diamond, not very large, but not small either, set  
in it. This ring! When I asked Nobiyuki what Achika was like, he showed me  
this ring, the very ring he gave to her when he asked her to to share the rest  
of their lives together. And now it is to be mine? More tears ran down Ayeka's  
face, but these tears were joy, running down the same path that sorrow and pain  
had flown moments before.  
  
Ayeka thought of her first betrothal, to Yosho. There was the court, her  
father and both his wives, and many others. The ring which Yosho had given her,  
had been crafted by the most experienced craftsmen in Jurai. The rarest metal  
crafted into the likeness of Juraian branches, holding a gem the same color and  
size as her eye, the ring had cost a fortune. But this ring, in it's  
simplicity, is far more beautiful. Ayeka then thought of her father Azusa.  
He will not be pleased. Neither will half of the court, who wanted my hand and  
power. Will Tenchi be a good emperor? Will he even accept the position?  
Whatever happens, we will be together, so everything will be alright.  
  
Both Tenchi's and Ayeka's hands were trembing with excitement, as he  
slipped the ring on Ayeka's finger. At that moment, a crash echoed through the  
halls, and through Ayeka's mind forever. She looked up and saw one of the most  
terrible things she had ever seen.  
  
Ryoko stood motionless at the top of the stairs. At her feet was a broken  
vase, and a variety of Tenchi's favorite flowers, the water dripping unnoticed  
down the stairs. She shivered slightly and her lips trembled as she tried to  
say something. Her face took Ayeka's breath away, and froze her heart in it's  
tracks. Tears flowed rapidly from her eyes, eyes which were filled with utter  
dispair.  
  
"Ryoko." Ayeka said, her mind full of fear and sorrow, of understanding and  
pity.  
  
Ryoko ran. Too caught up in the moment to teleport, or even fly, she just  
ran. Much to Ayeka's horror, Ryoko tripped, and fell down the stairs, each  
thud sending cracks through Ayeka's heart. When she hit the bottom, she  
staggered to her feet, staring at nothing, in a total daze. Blood ran from her  
lip and from a gash above her eye, but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
Tenchi started down the stairs as fast as possible, nearly falling as well.  
Ryoko turned to the noise, and saw Tenchi coming down.   
  
She ran again.  
  
Tenchi chased Ryoko through the door and into the dark woods, with Ayeka  
racing right behind him. The moon cast blue shadows on everything, and the  
crisp cold air stung. Ayeka tripped in the darkness, and crashed into the soft  
dirt. She looked up at Tenchi, who still ran after the fleeing woman.  
Desperately, she cried out.  
  
"Azaka! Kamidake! Stop her!"  
  
The two guardians moved to intercept Ryoko, casting an electric wall  
between them. Ryoko ran right into it. For a moment she froze, caught in the  
force of the barrier. The next moment the field shattered, launching the two  
logs away from Ryoko, who continued to run.  
  
"No!" Ayeka cried as Ryoko faded into the darkness, with Tenchi right  
behind her.  
  
Ryoko's heart drowned out any thoughts her mind might have, with it's  
simple command, "Run!" She darted through the woods, randomly chosing which way  
to go next. Tenchi was hard pressed to follow, but he never let her leave his  
sight.  
  
Damn it! Tenchi swore in his mind as he chased after the fleeting figure,  
sometimes no more than a flash of color between trees. If only I could've  
talked to her first. But things got out of hand, and I had to act. Oh, Ryoko.  
Who do you blame? Yourself? Ayeka? Me? Despite your callous and violent  
exterior, you are a fragile creature, with a past that nearly destroyed you. I  
wanted to talk to you first, to let you know that, even though I love Ayeka, you  
have a special place in my heart. Don't do this, Ryoko! Don't let this ruin  
the friendship that we all have with you!  
  
Eventually, Tenchi emerged from the woods. Ryoko stood there, no longer  
running, just staring at him. Behind her, stood the rocky entrance and rusty  
gate that led to the cave that had Yosho had sealed her in for seven hundred  
years. Here's where it all began. Is this where it will end? The thought  
filled Tenchi's mind with fear.  
  
"Ryoko! Wait!"  
  
A loud "Miya!" echoed off the mountains, as the great vessel, the Ryo-oki,  
loomed in the sky. The wind force knocked Tenchi to the ground. A beam of  
light cut through the sky, highlighting Ryoko, who slowly faded into nothing.  
Tenchi tried to stand against the wind as he vainly reached towards the  
pitch-black ship.  
  
"Ryoko!" He cried.  
  
  
Washu punched away on her computer, compiling a dozen programs and  
experiments at once. And it was gone. It had allowed her to create massive  
scientific leaps in energy conservation and medicinal purposes, as well as many  
other fields. And it was gone. It had allowed her to maintain sanity, when  
trapped by Kagato. And it was gone. It was a warmth in her life at all times,  
no matter what was happening, a reminder that she was not alone. And it was  
gone.  
  
It was her daughter.  
  
And she was gone.  
  
  
Ayeka waited outside the house. She stood there motionless, lost in  
thought as she watched Ryo-oki fly over the house and away from this world, a  
rapidly shrinking star in the sky. The scene played through her mind in slow  
motion, yet at a thousand times per second. The vase, Ryoko's heart, breaking  
and all those flowers, all those dreams, that Ryoko had spent all those hours,  
years, gathering, flowing out onto the floor, never to be saved. Ryoko's face  
filled with a pain that Ayeka had known, if only for a moment, when she had  
believed that Tenchi had chosen Ryoko. The confusion, the loss, the great  
unjustice to the demon done by the world, by Tenchi, by me. Ayeka felt them  
all.  
  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka called out into the air. "Please forgive me!"  
  
Ayeka remained outside for several hours before Tenchi came back, walking  
in an trance. He stopped in front of Ayeka. Nothing was said, for there was  
nothing to say. Ayeka rushed forward and held Tenchi in a fierce hug. Tenchi  
held her as well. Both of them cried silently and their tears fell on the  
others shoulders.  
  
  
Earth grew smaller, as Ryo-oki flew through the voids of space.  
  
Ryoko sat in her chair and watched the Earth vanishing rapidly. Oh,  
Tenchi! You were the one who freed me from my prison. You ignored my dark  
history and looked on me with unjudging eyes. You saw past my violent attitude  
and saw the good in my heart, the joy and kindness that my cruel past would not  
allow me to express freely. You brought out the love that was withering inside,  
with no way of getting out.  
  
But apparently that love had already withered too much, for it was not  
enough to win your heart.  
  
"Miya?" Said the ship, as a screen of Ryo-oki's cabbit face appeared in  
front of her master's silent form.  
  
"No, Ryo-oki. We aren't going to be back. Good-bye...Tenchi."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Life Without Ryoko

Disclaimer: All the people and most of the ideas here belong to AIC and Pioneer.  
The rest of the idea's are mine. Blah, blah, blah, don't sue me.  
  
Please send any opinions, good or bad, to me at okuhn@ucsd.edu. This story   
takes place in the OAV universe.  
  
Thanks to Literary Eagle for all her help with the first chapter and for all  
her support.  
  
Last Chapter: After a revelation at his mother's grave, Tenchi realized that  
Ayeka was his one true love. However, when he tried to find Ryoko, to talk to  
her about his feelings, he almost chased Ayeka away. In despiration, he  
proposed to her, to prove his love. At that moment, Ryoko appeared, and ran at  
the sight. Tenchi chased after her, but to no avail, and she fled with Ryo-oki.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The Dark Juraian  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Life Without Ryoko  
  
  
Midnight had past by the time Tenchi and Ayeka finally pulled apart.  
Wrapping his arm around his beloved, Tenchi re-entered the house.  
  
Upon opening the door, they were greeted with the worried expressions of  
Mihoshi, Sasami, and Nobiyuki.  
  
"What happened?" Sasami asked, her voice filled with fear and concern.  
"You were out there for hours. I was getting really worried." Sasami looked  
behind them, but saw nothing. "Where's Ryoko?"  
  
Ayeak wrung her hands in front of her, as she fought back the tears.  
"Ryoko is...well she's..."  
  
"She's gone..." Another voice said. Behind them, stood Washu. A frown  
hung on her lips. Her eyes, usually cutting and alert, focused on nothing, as  
if she could not believe what she had just said. She trembled slightly, and had  
an awkwardness completely foriegn to her. Everybody realized the horrible  
significance this had.  
  
For the first time ever, Washu was not in control.  
  
"She's gone!" She cried as she rushed forward. Tenchi knelt, and held  
Washu in his arms.  
  
"Don't cry Little Washu." Sasami said, patting her back. "Ryoko's  
probably just getting some sake or something."  
  
"Don't you understand? She's gone. Really gone! Her...my...our psychic  
link. It connects us at all times, allowing us to see and feel what happens to  
the other. It's gone! She...she broke it!"  
  
The severity of this statement took Ayeka's breath away.  
  
"Does that mean she's..she's...." Ayeka couldn't bear to say the dreaded  
word.  
  
"Dead? I don't think so, but...I...I...I don't know! She broke the  
link!" Washu's sobbing intensified again. "I...I wanted to be a good mother. I  
tried! It may not have seemed like it, but...I tried!"  
  
"Little Washu..." Tenchi murmured soothingly. "You are a great mother."  
  
"Then why did she leave?" she asked softly. "Why did she break the link?"  
  
"It's my fault." Ayeka whispered.  
  
"No!" Tenchi cried. "It's not your fault, Ayeka. It's mine! I led you  
both on for so long. If I had been honest with myself and honest with both of  
you, then this would all have been resolved long ago, and Ryoko would not have  
left. I'm sorry Washu! It's all my fault!" Tenchi waited for a response.  
Hearing none, he looked down. Washu had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
"Hmm, She's exhausted." Nobiyuki mused. "All this stress can't be good  
for her. I'll take care of her. You guys go on up to bed." Nobiyuki winked at  
Tenchi and Ayeka, causing them both to blush. He picked up Washu, and placed  
her on the sofa. He went into the next room and came out with a blanket. He  
gently covered the sleeping scientist, and sat down in the chair next to her.  
"When she wakes up, she won't want to be alone."  
  
Ayeka nodded and picked up the sleepy Sasami. She followed Tenchi up the  
stairs. Sasami had fallen asleep before they made it to their room, and Ayeka  
tucked her into her futon. She then went to say goodnight to Tenchi, but he was  
already asleep as well. Ayeka brushed his hair a bit, and kissed him on the  
forehead. She yawned, and, although she didn't mean to, she fell asleep next to  
him.  
  
  
Tenchi stood in front of the cave. He walked up to the rusty gate.  
Quickly, he thrust the key into the ancient lock, and twisted it.  
  
"Tenchi!" he heard Ayeka's voice call. He smiled at Ayeka's merry face.  
He then turned back to the gate. He had to free Ryoko.  
  
But there was no gate! No key! No lock!  
  
Ryoko stood in front of him, where the gate should be. What he thought  
was the cold metal of the key ring, was actually the warm wood of Tenchi-ken.  
The lock...the lock was Ryoko's heart! He had thrust Tenchi-ken into her heart,  
and twisted it!  
  
Tenchi slowly stepped backwards, not believing what he had just done.  
  
Ryoko also stood in amazement. Tenchi-ken was still driven through her  
breast. She looked up at Tenchi, here eyes filled with loss, confusion, and  
sadness.  
  
"Why, Tenchi? Why did you do this?"  
  
"I-I-I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Still, you did. How could you Tenchi? I watched over you since you were  
a child, a presence to comfort you at the loss of your mother, and then your  
grandmother. I've taken care of you your entire life. I brought this...  
carnival...into your life, and let you experience wonders that most people will  
never see. I fought to avenge your death! I nearly died for you! And I still  
would! I would die for you, even after this...this betrayal!"  
  
"Ryoko..."  
  
"And I will..." She gestured to the sword, still in her. The anger that  
rose moments ago was replaced by misery. "I must die, so you can live your  
life with your precious princess, whom you wouldn't even know if I hadn't  
brought her here." Tenchi inadvertantly glaced back to where Ayeka stood, but  
she was gone now. No one could shield him from this burden. It was his and his  
alone.  
  
"No, Ryoko..."  
  
"Why, Tenchi? Why couldn't you love me? I love you! I loved you when  
you when you came to rescue me from Kagato's dark grip. I loved you when you  
released me from the cold, dark cave. I loved you when you were a little boy  
who could not believe that the creature on the other side of the gate could be  
such an evil monster. I loved you when Achika was on the rock right there!" She  
pointed to a rock that Achika had loved to sit on. "Reading her book, two weeks  
pregnant with you, when she didn't even know it! Why..." Ryoko gasped, blood  
finally seeping from the wound, staining her dress. "...couldn't..." Ryoko  
staggered as she tried to remain standing. "...you..." Ryoko dropped to her  
knees, her breath ragged as she struggled for air. "...love..." She held  
herself up by her hands, as she coughed up blood. "...me?" She whispered as the  
gold in her eyes faded into blackness. She collapsed on the hard ground, and  
did not stir.  
  
"Ryoko! I'm sorry!" Tenchi ran to her dead body, but it faded into  
nothing before he got there.  
  
Tenchi woke with a start, as he slammed face first into the floor.  
Groggily, he stared forward, waiting for the double images to align themselves.  
He heard a moan behind him. Slowly he turned around.  
  
Ayeka was asleep on his bed.  
  
"Tenchi?" She murmered in her sleep, feeling the warm spot where he had  
laid moments before. "Tenchi? Where are you? Tenchi?" Her voice became  
worried and frantic.  
  
"I am here, my love." He crooned. He carefully picked her up, and she  
wrapped her arms around his neck, still asleep. Her hair clung to her face, and  
her komono was drenched in sweat.  
  
She shouldn't be alone. But I have to check on Washu. Tenchi stepped  
into the hall, Ayeka still in his arms. With one foot he slid open the next  
door. He quietly slipped past Sasami, and placed Ayeka on her futon, pulling  
the covers up over her shoulders.  
  
"Tenchi." She whispered. "I love you." Tenchi smiled as he tucked a lock  
of her hair behind her crown. As silently as possible, he slid the door closed,  
and crept downstairs.  
  
  
Mihoshi lay on her futon, staring at the ceiling above her, as she   
listened.  
  
The hum of Ayeka's ward, which she had never bothered to take down,  
deactivating, as Tenchi's door opened.  
  
Mihoshi held her breath.  
  
The sliding woosh of Ayeka and Sasami's door sliding open.  
  
Mihoshi froze, not moving a muscle.  
  
The gentle thud of Ayeka and Sasami's door closing.  
  
Mihoshi feircely held her eyes shut.  
  
The soft creak of the floorboards, as Tenchi slowly made his way  
downstairs.  
  
Mihoshi flipped around and sobbed into her pillow.  
  
"Why won't it go away?" She cried to nobody in particular. "Why won't it  
leave my head?"  
  
She had snuck away the previous night, slipped up the stairs shortly after  
Washu showed up. With Washu's first words, she knew enough about Ryoko's fate.  
Tenchi and the others could comfort Washu. There was no reason for her to stay.  
  
There was, however, a reason for her to leave.  
  
So she left, and silently laid down in her room. She had tossed and  
turned all night, but sleep never come. Not even for an instant. Finally, she  
had given up, and lay staring at the clock, watching second after second, minute  
after minute, hour after hour, of her life slip by.  
  
  
Ayeka woke to find herself in a strange place. The floor was covered in  
water, and a glowing pit in the center of the room. All around her was a round  
stone wall. It only broke at one area, to reveal a rather steep ramp, with  
water flowing down it. It would be impossible to climb, except that the ramp  
was not flat, it had deep, straight edged cracks that one could feasibly use as  
steps or rungs. Even so, it would not be easy to get out.  
  
Ayeka sighed, and began to scale the slippery slope. It was slow, but she  
was making progress.  
  
"It's cold in here."  
  
Ayeka slipped, and slid down the wet plane. She crashed unceremoniously  
on the ground. She spun around. A tall dark figure rose from the pale light in  
the hole in the room. It's body was frial and withered, and a hideous red mask  
adorned it's face.  
  
"And dark." The withered figure twisted and writhed. The mask cracked and  
shattered, as the skin expanded, the wrinkles fading and the body gaining muscle  
and shape. Soon Ryoko stood there, naked, in the pale light.  
  
"I don't like it! I don't like it at all!"  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
Ryoko held up her hand. Energy flowed from around the room, and formed  
into an orb in front of her. Suddenly the energy blasted into Ayeka, sending  
her spinning off to one side. She crashed into the wall. Slowly, she stood up,  
dazed by what had just happened.  
  
"Ryoko...What are you doing?"  
  
"Why did you do this to me? Why did you send me into this cold, dark  
place?"  
  
"No! I didn't! Yosho put you here, because he had to. Because of  
Kagato." Another blast rocketed forth. Ayeka tried to block it, but her shield  
would not come, and she smashed into the wall again. Again, she staggered to  
her feet.  
  
"No! You did! Tenchi put me here, because he had to. Because of YOU!"  
This time, the energy flowed in a constant stream, pinning her against the wall.  
  
"Ryoko! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" The energy stopped and Ayeka  
dropped to the floor. Her clothes burned away, she lay naked on the floor, her  
skin bright red from the heat of the attack.  
  
"Didn't mean to what? Take Tenchi from me? I think you did."  
  
"I didn't mean to chase you away. I wanted you to stay!"  
  
"Well you did a real bad job of that Princess!" Hatred filled her voice.  
"Thanks to you, I'm trapped in this cave." She closed her eyes, and trembled.  
Her voice slipped into the soft frightened voice of the child that Ryoko truly  
was. "This cold, dark cave. It's so cold! It's so dark! Can't you feel how  
cold and dark it is?" The light from Ryoko's cell faded, and Ayeka was thrown  
into pitch blackness. The cold winds flowed across her naked body, and she  
shivered uncontrollably.  
  
"Tenchi was my warmth, he was my light." The tone was solemn again, the  
fear gone from her voice, as anger slowly rose again as she spoke. "I may be  
able to stand in the sun now, but what does that matter, when all that's left  
inside is this cold..." The winds whipped up, until Ayeka thought she would   
freeze to death. "...dark..." Somehow, it became even darker, darker than the   
blackest night. Darkness so great she could not even be sure she still existed.  
"...cave!"   
  
After a long period of silence, of Ayeka's body being torn by the cold   
winds, of her sanity being torn by the oblivion of darkness, light and heat were  
born again, in the form of Ryoko's energy orb, which stained her face a hideous  
red, and reflected an evil crimson light off her eyes. It grew bigger and  
brighter, as Ryoko's eyes filled with rage. "You took it away from me! You sent  
me to this hell! I endured this hell for so long, on the hopes that one day I  
would be free! But now I will never be free! And it's all your fault! So  
now...you...DIE!" The energy shot forth, flying towards Ayeka.  
  
She felt it burn through her skin.  
  
It was so cold.  
  
She felt it break through her ribs.  
  
It was so dark.  
  
She felt it pierce her heart.  
  
"Ryoko!" She screamed as she sat up.  
  
"Ayeka! Are you alright?"  
  
"Ryoko? Is that you?"  
  
"No, silly. It's me, Sasami!"  
  
Ayeka finally realized that the darkness was gone, that she could see.  
She sat on her futon, in her own room, the room she shared with Sasami. Sasami  
had a death-grip on Ayeka's arm, and looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko. She-she hates me. She wants to kill me." Ayeka cried.  
  
"That's not true!" Sasami pouted. "I'm sure she's just upset. She'll  
come back. I promise."  
  
"I hope your right. Will she ever forgive me?" This last part she said to  
herself, but Sasami didn't realize that.  
  
"Yup! I'm positive. I have to go make breakfast now. Don't stay in bed  
too long or..."  
  
"...you'll take root!" She and Sasami said, bursting out laughing at their  
mother's old threat.  
  
  
Silence fell over the breakfast table, where Ayeka, Tenchi, and Sasami  
ate. Nobuyuki took his food into the other room, and ate while watching over  
the sleeping form of Washu. Mihoshi had accidentally knocked something into her  
door, preventing it from being opened from the outside, and was so sound asleep  
that their voices couldn't wake her up. It wasn't the first time.  
  
Sasami frowned at Ayeka and Tenchi, as they absent mindedly picked at  
their food, their chopsticks clinking a steady beat. She frowned at the Royal  
Teardrop that Ayeka wore in her hair, and the one Tenchi had tucked in his  
pocket. It's not fair! she thought. They're in love! This should be a happy  
time! Why'd you have to go Ryoko?  
  
Tenchi sighed, as he placed his chopsticks down atop his bowl.  
  
"Thank you for the great meal, Sasami." He said, more out of habit than  
out of sincerity. He didn't even remember what he just ate, more or less how  
good it tasted. "I suppose I should go tell Grandpa, before I leave for  
school."  
  
"School?" Ayeka said fearfully. "You can't! You can't leave me here! I  
need you!"  
  
"Ayeka. Please don't make this harder on me. You think I wanna go to  
school at a time like this? I have to. If I don't, my friends will think the  
worst, and then they'll come over to make sure I haven't killed myself. It's  
happened before. The last thing we need now is guests. If I hurry, I can make  
it to the shrine, and still catch the bus."  
  
"No need, Tenchi." Katsuhito said from the doorway. He walked in, and sat  
down, as calm and steady as ever. He bowed to Sasami, and picked up his  
chopsticks. "I already know." He began calmly eating. His serenity made Tenchi  
want to scream at him.  
  
"But, how?"  
  
"Funaho told me about Ayeka, her feelings were so strong that they  
emminated through her crown, and I saw Ryo-oki leave. I may not know the  
details, but I know the important things. You'd better hurry, or you'll miss  
your bus, Tenchi."  
  
"Yes, grandfather. Ayeka. I'll come home as soon as possible. I  
promise."  
  
"Yes...please do."  
  
Tenchi paused as he stepped through the door.  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nevermind." Tenchi sighed, as he slid the door shut.  
  
Tenchi leaned against the wall of the house for a moment, his eyes shut in  
sorrow. How will I make it through the day?  
  
  
It was lunchtime, but Tenchi didn't order anything. He sulked off to a  
tree in the corner of the yard, and rested against it. It reminded him of  
Ryo-oh, and he thought of Ayeka. His thoughts were disrupted by a familiar  
voice.  
  
"Tenchi!" Masami Kikuchi waved, as he sat down, his tray laden with food.  
"Good, your depressed out of your mind. For a moment, I thought you were  
happy, and that would mean the end of the world. Either that or Washu put you  
on prozac." Masami was Tenchi's best friend, and although many knew of the  
beautiful women who boarded in his house, Masami was the only one who Tenchi had  
told the truth too. Surprisingly, Masami had believed him from day one, and  
Tenchi had come to him to relieve his burden many times. Masami was the only  
person who ever dared talk to Tenchi the day after his mother's death, although  
Tenchi often wished he wouldn't.  
  
"Y'know what Tenchi?" Masami said to his groggy classmate. "Ever since I  
met you, there have been two Mother's Days."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Every year, you skip school on your mother's aniversary. You come in the  
next day, groggy and depressed, and guilt trip me, and probably everybody else  
in the class, until I buy my mom an expensive gift to show her that I love her."  
  
"Whatever." Tenchi said, as he rest his head against the tree, closing his  
eyes.  
  
"So you finally proposed to Ayeka."  
  
"What?" Tenchi sat upright. "Not so loud!" He hissed. "How did you  
know?"  
  
"That blissful smile you had a moment ago. I knew you finally made up  
your mind. I just assumed that you had proposed, because if you hadn't, I'd have  
to beat you royally."  
  
"How'd you know it was Ayeka?"  
  
"It's always been Ayeka."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been in love with Ayeka since the begining. I could tell just by  
the way you talked about them."  
  
"Y'know, if you had brought that to my attention earlier, things might not  
be as bad as they are." Tenchi groaned as he sat back down.  
  
"Aha! I thought something was wrong, other than the fact that you live  
with a sexy space demon who wants you bad, and you're still a virgin."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Seriously. Your acting more depressed than usual, and you keep touching  
that strange flower in your pocket. What is it?"  
  
"It's a Royal Teardrop, a Juraian flower. It's the Juraian symbol for when  
they have entered a time of great sorrow and loss."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"It's none of your business." Tenchi mumbled.  
  
"Has Kagato come back from the dead? Or did your dad merely try to video  
tape the girls in the baths again?"  
  
"I thought you said you we're going to be serious."  
  
"Alright then. Serious. Is there some threat to you or one of the girls?  
Jurai? Earth? Anything like that?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Did Ayeka and Ryoko trash your aunt's hotel again? Has Sasami begun  
assimilating with Tsunami? C'mon, Tenchi. You've confided in me this long.  
It's unfair, and not very friendly, if you stop now. What happened?"  
  
"Ryoko's gone! Are you happy!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Of course not. I really wanted to meet her. I told you that you should  
let me come over, and now it's too late."  
  
"Can't you stay serious for more than two sentences?"  
  
"Ah, one of the unanswerable questions of the universe. Alright. Let me  
figure this one out. I don't know what made you decide, but you finally realize  
that you are in love with Ayeka. Now, being the kind-hearted guy you are, you  
wouldn't just confess your love to Ayeka immediately, you'd talk to Ryoko first,  
make sure she understands. Right?"  
  
"Yeah." Tenchi said, rather annoyed by Masami's ability to read him so  
well.  
  
"But, you encounter Ayeka first. You bumble your way through a  
conversation with her, failing miserably to sidestep the issue. The result is  
Ayeka is furious and threatens to leave you."  
  
"Close. She actually thought I loved Ryoko, so she wanted to leave me."  
  
"So you propose on the spot, in a cliche moment of poetry. And right as  
you kiss your new fiance, cue Ryoko."  
  
"Wrong! I hardly got the ring onto her finger before Ryoko showed up."  
  
"So how'd it go from there."  
  
"Alright." Tenchi sighed. "Ryoko saw me slipping the ring onto Ayeka's  
finger. She ran and-"  
  
"Hold it! Ryoko doesn't run."  
  
"I think I know more about what happened, and about Ryoko in general, than  
you, so just listen. I chased her through the forest, until she summoned  
Ryo-oki, and fled."  
  
"Give her time to cool. She'll come back. Then maybe you can set me up  
with her."  
  
"Are you that clueless? She's not coming back. I destroyed her world."  
  
"Pretty cocky aren't we? How can you be so sure?"  
  
"First of all, I know Ryoko. But if you're looking for more concrete  
evidence, she broke her psychic link with Washu?"  
  
"Her what?"  
  
"Right, I never told you about that. Never came up, and besides, that's  
kinda private. Not that it matters now, cuz it's gone. When Washu created  
Ryoko, she created a psychic link between them, I think through a brain tissue  
transplant or something, Ryoko has one with Ryo-oki, too. They can see  
eachothers thoughts and such. Anyway, even when Washu was in the Reverse side,  
the link remained, preventing Washu from going insane, well more insane than she  
already is. I didn't think anything short of death could break it, but  
apparently Ryoko's dispair gave her enough strength to severe it. And...and  
it's...all...my..."  
  
"Hold that thought. Let's get out of here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You aren't going to be good for the rest of the day. I'm gonna take you  
home."  
  
  
"Mihoshi? Mihoshi? MIHOSHI!" Ayeka screamed. The only response was  
Mihoshi groaning, muttering something about a teddy bear, and shifting around in  
her blankets. It was already past noon. Mihoshi had missed both breakfast and  
lunch, which was very unlike her. While she did like to sleep this was a bit  
extreme.  
  
"Mihoshi! If you do not open this door, I shall remove it forcefully!"  
  
A small rustling was immediately followed, by the door sliding open, and  
Ayeka was face to face with a yawning Mihoshi.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Ayeka. How are you doing?"  
  
"It's afternoon already. I was concerned. It's not like you to miss out  
on a meal, more or less two."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I was just tired from staying up so late worrying about  
Tenchi, and you and Ryoko, and I must've slept really soundly."  
  
"I'll bet." Ayeka murmured. The rings under Mihoshi's eyes betold of  
anything but a peaceful sleep.  
  
"What'd you say Ayeka?"  
  
"Nothing. Come join me in the baths. I believe we have some things to  
discuss."  
  
"Okay!" Mihoshi said cheerfully. "Can I talk to Sasami first, because I'm  
really hungry?" Ayeka breathed a sigh of relief, to see the carefree woman  
acting normal.  
  
  
Masami frowned as he drove down the country roads. Tenchi sat silently  
next to him, staring at nothing, lost in thought.  
  
Damn you, Ryoko! How could you do this to Tenchi? This should be his  
time of joy. He has the woman of his dreams, he should be on top of the world.  
It might have finally cured him of this "Day of Darkness" thing, but now, that  
day is even darker than before. How can you do this to somebody you love?  
  
"Tenchi. Tenchi? Tenchi!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We're here. Now we can get you happy, and I can finally meet all those  
beautiful women!"  
  
  
Her sorrow temporarily forgotten, Mihoshi cheerfully thought about the  
warm watters of the floating springs. She darted down the stairs, and into the  
kitchen.  
  
"Why hello, Mihoshi!" Sasami smiled. "We were worried about you."  
  
"You were? That's so sweet!" Mihoshi giggled. "Umm, can I have something  
to eat?"  
  
"We've got plenty of carrots, cuz Tenchi says Ryo-oki isn't coming back."  
Sasami sniffed.  
  
"Tenchi doesn't know everything." Mihoshi sighed. "I'm sure we'll see  
her again." she said cheerfully, which seemed to brighten, Sasami's mood.  
Mihoshi took a couple carrots and walked back out to Ayeka.  
  
  
Washu wandered down the swirling maze. They were coming. She didn't have  
much time. She had to find it.  
  
"Ah, there you are teacher!" A hideous voice laughed. She spun around to  
face the evil grin of Kagato. Behind him, the two serpentine guardians of the  
Shoja coiled, poised to strike.  
  
"Scared? Why don't you summon your daughter? It is a simple matter,  
really."  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"You can't, can you? Because your link is broken. I told you she was  
waste material."  
  
"No! She's not! She's my daughter!"  
  
"Well, she's failed as that too, because she's can't save you now. Or  
rather, you can't save her." Kagato snapped his fingers. Ryoko phased into  
being, in her red and black war suit. Her normally golden eyes, beautiful  
golden eyes, now glowed with the nauteating green of Kagato's mind control.  
  
"Go ahead... wrest her from my clutches. You can't. You neglected her,  
and now you pay the price. You cannot attempt to fight my control, because you  
cannot enter Ryoko's mind, because she broke the link, because she didn't want  
to be associated with such a cruel 'mother.' Ryoko. Kill her."  
  
Ryoko formed her sword and dove towards Washu, who could not move, could  
only stare in horror at the rage in Ryoko's eyes.  
  
In her golden eyes.  
  
This was Ryoko, not Kagato. Washu had failed her, and this was  
retribution.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" She cried, as she sat up. She blinked as she stared  
into Nobuyuki's bloodshot eyes.  
  
"You know, I'm beginning to understand why Tenchi finds it so annoying  
when Ryoko watches over him in his sleep." She choked, realizing what she just  
said, and started crying into her hands. Nobuyuki hugged her, and she cried on  
his shoulder instead.  
  
Ayeka and Mihoshi came out of the kitchen. Ayeka weighed the situation  
then turned to Mihoshi.  
  
"Come, Mihoshi. Washu will be fine. We should probably leave them  
alone."  
  
"So when is the wedding?" Mihoshi asked absently, distracted by Washu.  
This causing Ayeka to freeze, and Washu to stare up from Nobuyuki's shoulder.  
  
"How-how did you know?"  
  
"Um, I...well...I saw the ring."  
  
"Oh." Ayeka said, a bit disappointed in such a simple answer, and  
embarrassed by her exagerated reaction. "We...haven't decided yet. Things are  
too chaotic to worry about that right now." She said as she stepped outside, and  
towards the floating springs.  
  
Washu's mind ran twistedly over the information she had just learned.  
  
  
"Now everybody's really upset about Ryoko, so could you try to tone down  
the attitude?"  
  
"No prob." He flashed his white smile.  
  
Tenchi sighed as he opened the door. Tenchi opened his eyes just in time  
to see nothing but glowing red energy.  
  
Tenchi went careening backwards, slamming into a tree outside the house.   
Masami jumped to the side, as Washu calmly stepped outside, smoke rising from  
her fingers.  
  
"Little Washu?" Tenchi said, shaking his head, trying to regain his sense  
of reality.  
  
"It's all your fault!" She cried as she shot another blast at Tenchi. The  
blue blade flashed, as Tenchi brought his name sake up into a block, absorbing  
the blast.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tenchi screamed as Washu charged him, an  
energy sword forming in her hand. Tenchi flipped backwards, avoiding her  
attack. She pressed the attack, and Tenchi continued to flip away from her  
swings, deeper into the wood. He flipped up onto a stump, landing in a  
exaggerated crouching stance, Tenchi-ken held in a defensive position. Washu  
paused. She pointed a finger at him and yelled.  
  
"It's all your fault! Ryoko left because of you! If you had chosen  
sooner...she would still be here! She wouldn't have broken the link!" Washu  
charged Tenchi again. Tenchi let the blade of Tenchi-ken fade, as Washu came  
closer and closer. He did not prepare to dodge, or block. He merely stood  
there, as Washu thrust the blade towards Tenchi.  
  
The blade vanished at the last moment, and Washu tripped and fell into  
Tenchi's expecting arms.  
  
"If Tenchi-ken has taught me one thing, it's that energy blades are very  
fickle. You're too upset to use one."  
  
Washu pulled herself from Tenchi's grip, with a strength that surprised  
him. She summoned an energy blast right in front of his face.  
  
"You should've chosen sooner! You should've chosen-"  
  
"Ryoko?" Katsuhito said. Washu and Tenchi turned to see him leaning  
against a tree. "That's what you want to say, isn't it, Little Washu? That  
Tenchi should've chosen Ryoko."  
  
"Stay out of this, Yosho!" Washu growled. "It doesn't concern you! Do  
not assume to know my thoughts!"  
  
"Surely you know that if Tenchi admitted his love earlier, it would not  
have made things better. If he had professed his love for Ayeka earlier, there  
is no telling what destruction Ryoko may have caused. The friendship she has  
formed with Ayeka, and the presence of Zero, the epitome of her love, within  
her, are what prevented her from doing something horrible. Something worse than  
running."  
  
"Tenchi shouldn't have toyed with her! He shouldn't have led her along!"  
  
"Tenchi did not lead. Ryoko followed. It's not as if Tenchi seduced her.  
She loved him before he even knew she was more than just a legend. If it is  
anybody's fault, it is Ryoko's, although she could hardly be expected to realize  
that Tenchi only had eyes for Ayeka."  
  
"Am I the only one who didn't know that?" Tenchi groaned.  
  
"That's a lie!" Washu screamed.  
  
"Is it?" Katsuhito asked. "You would know her feelings better than I.  
But answer me one question. Why didn't she attack Kagato with her full power?  
Why did she feel it was necessary that Ayeka live, when she was willing to  
sacrifice herself?"  
  
"Because...because..."  
  
"Because, despite the proof that Tenchi was dead, she clung to the tiny  
hope that he might still be alive, a hope which proved true. If he was, it was  
more important that Ayeka lived, rather than herself."  
  
"No!" Silence filled the woods, as Washu's energy orb still hung in the  
air, red light reflecting off droplets of sweat that hung on Tenchi's face.  
After an unending moment, the ball of energy flickered and disipated. Washu  
dropped to her knees, sobbing. "I'm sorry, Tenchi! I-I just needed to blame  
someone, to convince myself it wasn't my fault."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It was my-" Tenchi got cut off as Katsuhito  
smashed him with his bokken.  
  
"Foolish boy!" He growled. "Didn't you listen to a word I said? It is  
not your fault, nor is it Washu's, Ayeka's, or mine. The only one who is at  
fault is Ryoko, for clinging to a false hope, for denying the truth in front of  
her. But can you blame her for that? I know I cannot." Katsuhito's anger  
disappeared, and he was calm and steady, as usual. "Now let us greet Masami,  
who brought Tenchi home, before he thinks we are barbarians." Katsuhito spun  
around and began to walk back towards the house. Tenchi started to follow, when  
he noticed that Washu made no attempts to move, merely stood there, staring  
down, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Washu? Are you alright?"  
  
"No. I'm not alright. I...I was going to kill you, just to relieve my  
guilt, to throw it upon you and elimate it along with you."  
  
"You could never kill me. That's how I knew your blade would fail."  
  
"But I tried! How can I ever redeem myself?"  
  
"There is one thing?"  
  
"What? Anything!"  
  
"You come with me back into the house, and forget that this ever  
happened."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Washu. You didn't attack me. That was not you. That was a  
desperate woman who couldn't handle the loss of her daughter. That's not the  
Washu I know, that was somebody else. That person is gone now, so forget it.  
Deal?"  
  
"Thank you Tenchi!" Washu hugged him, her face happy for the first time  
since last night.  
  
  
Ayeka and Mihoshi slowly settled into the pool of water, letting the warm  
waters soothe their muscles and strained nerves.  
  
"Mihoshi. What is wrong? It's more than just Ryoko leaving, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Mihoshi sniffed. "This place has been so wonderful! I've been all  
over the galaxy and I've never found a place more beautiful, or with nicer  
people. I wanted things to stay the way they were forever, but now they have to  
change. I'm afraid of what will happen next. I'll have to return to report  
this, and then I might get assigned to another quadrant."  
  
Ayeka was silent for a while, thinking of what to say.  
  
"Mihoshi..." Ayeka started, then noticed that the police woman was asleep.  
  
"Asleep again?" she sighed. "Honestly, what is the point in trying to  
have a conversation with you?" She said with mock annoyance.  
  
"I am most displeased, Princess Ayeka." A strong male voice came from  
behind her. She shrieked as she spun around, her hand clutching her towel.  
  
"Stop that!" Azusa's image yelled. "It's unbecoming of the First Princess  
of Jurai."  
  
"Father!"  
  
"I will be arriving shortly. Then we shall discuss your choice in  
husbands."  
  
"H-h-how did you know?"  
  
"Yosho sent a message to Funaho about it last night. We shall arrive  
before dinner."  
  
"Wow!" Mihoshi cried exitedly. "I'll get to dine with the Emporer of  
Jurai!"  
  
Azusa looked past Ayeka at the now awake and quite cheery woman who sat in  
the waters. A bright red crept up his face.  
  
"Um, ah, Funaho wishes to speak to you." His image was hastily replaced  
with the sharp but gentle features of Funaho.  
  
"Aunt Funaho." Ayeka bowed her head.  
  
"Even when you bathe, you keep the Royal Teardrop in your hair. Are you  
so upset, even though you are to wed Tenchi?" Ayeka's hand touched the deep  
purple flower, pinned in her hair by her crown.  
  
"Yes. I can't help but feel responsible for Ryoko's departure. If I had  
been more understanding to her, than perhaps Tenchi's choice would not have hurt  
her so. Despite our differences and our fighting, after Sasami, she was my best  
and closest friend. I worry for what will befall her, with nowhere to go, and  
nobody to help her."  
  
"It is as Yosho feared. You blame yourself for matters out of your hand."  
  
"I do not think it so. I have been bitter to her, despite the pain it  
caused Tenchi, out of selfish jealousy that he would pick her over me."  
  
"Are you so vain? Your actions would have made no difference. Unless you  
had acted as someone other than yourself, Tenchi would still chose you, and  
Ryoko would flee. It was the fact that she had lost that drove her away, not who  
she lost too."  
  
"I wish I could believe that. But still..."  
  
"You must not let this hang over you so. If you do, it will destroy you.  
we will speak more when I arrive."  
  
"You are coming too? That means that..."  
  
"Yes. Your mother will be here as well. She would say hi, but she  
detests the 'sterilness' of such communications."  
  
"Yes, she does." Ayeka smiled. "Farewell. I will see you this evening,  
Aunt Funaho."  
  
"Good-bye, gentle Ayeka. I do hope you will have removed that flower by  
the time we speak again."  
  
The image disappeared, and Ayeka was alone again with Mihoshi.  
  
"Let's go, Mihoshi. We must prepare for their arrival." Ayeka waded over  
to the other side of the spring, and began to wash herself. Mihoshi followed  
suit.  
  
"I'd better make sure my uniform is clean, and my salute is sharp, and,  
oh, I need to run over Juraian ettiquite again. As the only representative of  
the Galaxy Police it's my duty to make a good impression. Wah!" Mihoshi burst  
out into tears. "I'm so nervous!"  
  
"Mihoshi! Let go of me! We do not have time for such games! Mihoshi!"  
  
  
Washu and Tenchi emerged from the forest, to see Katsuhito leaning against  
the door to the house, as if in meditation. Next to him was a very worried  
Masami, who breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi! You're alright. When Washu attacked you, I was afraid that-"  
  
"Me?" Washu smiled cutely. "Attack Tenchi? Why would I do a think like  
that? I'm too little to fight with Tenchi."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Do not worry so." Katsuhito said. "It was merely one of Tenchi's  
training exercises."  
  
"Tenchi looked pretty surprised by it."  
  
"Of course he was. The point was that he wasn't expecting it. Tenchi!"  
Katsuhito snapped suddenly, light flashing off his glasses as he looked up at  
his grandson. "You were most impressive out there." Tenchi smiled at the hidden  
message within Katsuhito's words. "But I'm disappointed in you, Tenchi. Washu's  
first attack went unblocked, no attempt even made. You should be more alert,  
Tenchi. Go to the shrine and begin your chores. I want the entire place clean  
by dinnertime."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry. Masami is fine with me. I'll introduce-" Katsuhito was cut  
short as the door hastily slid open behind him, dropping him to the floor.  
Nobuyuki peered out, not even noticing the fallen man.  
  
"Masami!"  
  
"Mr. Masaki." Masami bowed.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages. Tenchi doesn't invite people over nearly as  
often, just because his house is twice as far away, and is home to a two-person  
war."  
  
"Dad." Tenchi groaned, an embarrased smile on his face.  
  
"So how have you been, Masami? You'll be Tenchi's best man of course. Is  
Tenchi behaving in school?"  
  
"See?" Katsuhito said, sitting up suddenly, talking as if nothing had  
happened. "Everything will be fine here. Go clean the shrine. Now!"  
  
Tenchi bowed and started his slow walk towards the shrine. A rock hit him  
in the back of the head.  
  
"Don't daudle! Remeber! Clean by dinnertime. You'll be in trouble if it  
isn't."  
  
  
"What do you think? Will he notice? I don't know where it came from? I  
mean, I've tried everything to get it out? It's pretty small. He probably  
won't even see it. Do you think he'll see it? Maybe I can cover it up with  
something. Do you know what might get this out? I'd hate to embarass the  
entire Galaxy Police because of one-"  
  
"Mihoshi." Ayeka sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm sure Lord Azusa,  
Emperor of the proud and mighty Juraian Empire, will not care about a tiny  
ketchup stain on your uniform." Ayeka looked up to the sky. Father...that is  
one problem I don't need right now.  
  
Her crown glowed as the rainbow words of Funaho filled her head. It spoke  
of the beauty of the hills, the loveliness of the valley, of nothing in  
particular.  
  
"Hmm." She walked quickly through the woods, ignoring Mihoshi's questions  
of where they were going.  
  
Ayeka stepped out of the woods, in front of the lake that surrounded the  
ancient tree. In front of it, Katsuhito stood, his hand resting on his tree,  
rainbow lights shooting from the leaves and off of the waters around it.  
Another man stood with him, stared at the tree, bathed in the beauty of Funaho's  
words, the lights bluring his form. For an instant, Ayeka thought it was  
Tenchi, but she realized it wasn't. Tenchi would not act so amazed, for he had  
seen this before. Besides, Tenchi is a little taller, not quite so big. His  
head is a bit larger, and his arms slightly longer.  
  
"And who is this?" Ayeka said as she crossed the stone steps that led to  
Funaho's island.  
  
"Hello, Ayeka." Katsuhito smiled. He removed his hand from Funaho, and  
the colors faded from the sky. "You were not in the baths long. Is something  
wrong?"  
  
"Father is coming, and we have much to do to prepare for his arrival." She  
smiled as she turned to the stranger. "Greetings. I am Ayeka Jurai, one of  
Nobuyuki's wards."  
  
"And First Princess of Jurai, recently betrothed to 'Lord' Tenchi, Crown  
Prince of Jurai." the man said, matter-of-factly. How did he know? "I'm  
Masami." he smiled, as if that was an answer to the question her expression  
asked.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Masami." Ayeka bowed. "Are you a friend of  
Tenchi's?"  
  
Masami's smile disappeared. "You mean...Tenchi never told you about me?"  
  
"Why would he Masami?" Katsuhito asked. "He doesn't have such problems at  
school to confess to us. With this crowd, school is very quickly forgotten.  
I'm surprised his grades haven't slipped."  
  
"Well, yeah, but with all my hounding him to let me visit, I thought he'd  
at least..."  
  
"I apologize Masa...mi..." Ayeka trailed off, as she stared at him.  
Tucked behind one ear, was a very familiar flower, it's petals mirroring the  
color of Yosho's eyes. Her shock quickly became anger. "W...why do you wear  
such a flower? I command you remove it at once! You cannot possibly understand  
the significance of such an action!"  
  
"The Royal Teardrop, right? Like the one you wear in your hair, and the  
one pinned to Tenchi's shirt? The flower which you Juraian's use to show they  
have entered a period of new loss and sorrows, correct?"  
  
"Y-yes..."  
  
"If your wondering how I knew that, I asked Tenchi about the one he's  
wearing."  
  
"You have yet to answer my question, nor have you heeded my demand. I  
demand to know your thoughts for placing that most sacred flower upon your ear?"  
  
"First of all, I'm not within your jurisdiction, so I don't have to obey  
you, although if you ask nicely..." He flashed a bright smile. "I have a  
weakness for pretty women."  
  
"How dare you mock me!" Ayeka snapped.  
  
"Hmm," He thought for a moment. "Pretty much the same way I mock everyone  
else."   
  
"You'll have to forgive Masami." Katsuhito said calmly. "He has always  
had problems staying serious. It's the signs of a simple mind."  
  
"Hey, ease off, Yosho."  
  
"I have asked you not to call me that! I am Katsuhito. That other name  
means nothing but memories to me now."  
  
"You still have not answered my question. What reasons can you possibly  
have for placing this flower with your body?"  
  
"I've entered a time of loss and sorrows. Tenchi struggles with guilt and  
conflicting emotions, as he enters a time of torment, where a time of joy should  
have been. I feel the loss of Tenchi's happiness, and feel the sorrows of my  
best friend. And unless I have misunderstood, and this flower does not properly  
represent my feelings, I shall not remove it until my mission is done, and  
Tenchi's life is filled with the joy it should be. Until he is relieved of his  
guilt, and happily within in your arms, the flower shall remain."  
  
"I...I am sorry, Masami. I did not realize how close you were to Tenchi.   
Surely, Tenchi is lucky to have a friend like you. I apologize for my harsh  
words. You do our society honor by wearing it. Oh, but I have been rude. I  
have not introduced my friend, Miho-Mihoshi!" Mihoshi knelt by the edge of the  
crystal clear lake, splashing water on her uniform jacket.  
  
"Huh?" She stared up at the princess, who sighed.  
  
"This is my close friend, First Class Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu, of the  
Galaxy Police."  
  
"Oh, hello!" Mihoshi smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Twelfth Class Student Masami Kikuchi, of Oriyama High School."  
  
"There you go again, Masami." Katsuhito mumbled. "You will have to lose  
the attitude when my father arrives. He is not as forgiving as Ayeka or I."  
  
"You call what you made Tenchi do forgiving?"  
  
"Compared to Lord Azusa, yes."  
  
"Where is Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, brightened by the fact that he was home.  
  
"He is doing chores at the shrine. I want it clean when our parents get  
here."  
  
"I'll help him." Ayeka said as she began to cross the stones to the shore.  
  
"Me too. I've seen what I wanted here." Masami followed Ayeka.  
  
"No." Katsuhito said, solemnly. "You two aren't going to help him."  
  
"Why not? That's a lot of work for one depressed guy."  
  
"You have more important things to do, if you wish to remain here to help  
Tenchi. Ayeka, you must teach Masami of Juraian ettiquite, at least enough to get  
him through tonight's meeting. It wouldn't do for father to arrest him, just  
because he didn't know how to act."  
  
"He can't arrest me." Masami said to Ayeka, as they walked towards the  
house. "We're out of his jurisdiction."  
  
"Technically, the Juraian Empire has laid claim to Sol and it's orbiting  
planets."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wait for me!" Mihoshi cried as she raced after them, her jacket flapping  
in her hand. "I need to brush up on Juraian ettiquite too!"  
  
  
Sweep. Sweep. Sweep.  
  
Tenchi bent all his mind towards the simple task, refusing to let it  
wander towards Ryoko.  
  
"Miya!" A cheerful voice sounded behind him. Tenchi spun around with  
hope.  
  
"Meow." The cat purred.  
  
"Stupid cat." Tenchi grumbled, as he continued to sweep. "Stupid  
grandfather. Why does this whole shrine need to be cleaned by tonight? I  
promised Ayeka I'd be with her when I got home from school."  
  
Tenchi thought about what his grandfather had said earlier.  
  
"If he had professed his love for Ayeka earlier, there is no telling what  
destruction Ryoko may have caused."  
  
Is he right? Would confessing earlier have made this situation worse,  
instead of better? But if I had been honest with her, maybe she wouldn't have  
gotten so crazy over me.  
  
"Tenchi did not lead. Ryoko followed. It's not as if Tenchi seduced her.  
She loved him before he even knew she was more than just a legend. If it is  
anybody's fault, it is Ryoko's, although she could hardly be expected to realize  
that Tenchi only had eyes for Ayeka."  
  
Is it Ryoko's fault? That doesn't seem right. But if what Grandpa said  
is true, than I suppose it is. Even so, there was something I could've done,  
there had to be. If I had talked to her first, I could've stopped her from  
leaving. It's not that simple, Grandpa.  
  
Tenchi worked hard, throwing his entire mind back into the task, his anger  
at Grandpa, Ryoko, and himself, adding to the effort.  
  
  
"Wait." Mihoshi said. "I'm confused. When do I welcome them?"  
  
"You don't welcome them." Ayeka sighed. The sun was low in the sky,  
casting long shadows across the lake infront of the Masaki house. Thanks to  
some of Washu's fun, Ayeka was dressed as a teacher, and Mihoshi, and Washu were  
dressed in the female version of Masami's school uniform. A chalkboard floated  
behind Ayeka, with a detailed drawing of the Masaki residence, complete with  
vectors of the forces and numbers depicting things such as the weight of the  
house, and the volume of the water in the lake. "You are a guest to both this  
planet and this house. Masami will-" She was cut off by Washu's groaning as she  
wiggled her hand eagerly in the air.  
  
"What is it Little Washu?"  
  
"I know the answer Ayeka-sensai! Pick me, pick me!"  
  
Ayeka sighed. She was not in the mood for such games. Why can't she  
just let me teach Masami and get it over with. I need to be with Tenchi. I'll  
be safe then. Ayeka immediately cursed herself for such thoughts. Throughout  
the day, she kept thinking she saw Ryoko coming to destroy her and take Tenchi.  
She knew such thoughts were foolish, that Ryoko would not leave so quickly, if  
she was just going to come back to kill her. Still she could not get the  
thought out of her head. Ryoko would not kill me. she told herself. But  
she wasn't sure.  
  
"Ayeka-sensai?" Washu asked. "Are you okay? Maybe you should go see the  
nurse." Ayeka looked up at Washu smiling evilly, dressed in her nurse outfit.  
  
"No! I-I'll be fine. Why don't you tell the class what the proper  
greeting to Lord Azusa is."  
  
"Yay!" Washu clapped, the nurse suit gone. She darted up to the chalk  
board. "Okay. Masami will be standing here." She drew a stick figure at the far  
end of the bridge, away from the house. "Nobuyuki stands at the end of the  
bridge, at the door, and Katsuhito and Sasami stand just off to the side. I will  
be standing on the path, right in front of Nobuyuki. Tenchi and Ayeka will be  
upstairs, and Mihoshi is with them." She drew more stick figures. "Am I right  
so far, Ayeka-sensai?"  
  
"Yes, Little Washu." Ayeka said impatiently.  
  
"Okay. Azusa's ship will come to rest here." She drew a cartoonish U.F.O.  
beyond the bridge. "Funaho and Misaki will come first, with Azusa following  
behind them, and he's followed by any lords and servants he brings with him,  
lords in front of servants."  
  
"That is correct." Ayeka said in response to Washu's childish questioning  
look.  
  
"Alright, then we strike!" Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Masami sweatdropped, as  
Washu scribbled lines and arrows on the board. "Ayeka and Mihoshi will open  
fire from the roof, while Masami guards the end of the bridge, to block off  
reinforcements. Tenchi will do a swan dive from his window, into the water and  
surface to help Masami. Nobuyuki, Katsuhito, and I then charge. Nobuyuki and I  
fend off the two Queens, while Katsuhito engages Lord Azusa, in a grizly fight  
to the finish. Sasami will tend to the wounded."  
  
Ayeka facefaulted. She popped up, the vein in her forehead bulging.  
"We're supposed to greet them, not kill them!" She yelled at Washu. In  
response, Washu carefully studied the diagram she had just drawn.  
  
"Oh! Well then I guess this wouldn't be what we want to do." Washu walked  
sullenly back to her seat.  
  
"As I was saying-"  
  
"You haven't asked Masami yet." Washu smiled.  
  
"Can't we just-"  
  
"Masami gets to try." Washu shoved Masami forward.  
  
"Fine. Masami. Do you recall how the proper greeting procedures go?"  
  
"Sure, Ayeka. No prob-Augh!" He yelped as a small bolt of electricity  
leapt from Washu's hand, striking him in the rear.  
  
"Ayeka..." Washu trailed off expectantly.  
  
"Ayeka-sensai." He muttered. "Washu had-Augh! LITTLE Washu, had all the  
locations right, although after that she went a little-Augh! What was that  
for?"  
  
"Sorry. Finger slipped. You were saying?"  
  
"When Funaho and Misaki come by, I, as a native to this planet and the  
only one here with completely Earthen blood, greet them both and hand them each  
a native flower. Then, I greet Azusa, thanking him for honoring me and my planet  
with his presence, I wait for his response and then I give him the gift. I bow  
and welcome any nobles he brings with him, and nod to any servants, and tell  
them where to go. As the procession reaches the other side, Washu greets them  
as representative of the Galaxy Space Academy, and Sasami and Tenchi's  
grandfather, Azusa's children, fall in procession behind him, and in front of  
everybody else. Mr. Masaki, as landowner of the house, then welcomes them to  
his house. Once inside, Tenchi's grandfather, the one of highest rank who lives  
here, will summon the betrothed to stand before Azusa. Ayeka and Tenchi come  
down the stairs, with Mihoshi, an official law enforcement agent from an  
acknowledged power, as their chaperone. Mihoshi then greets Azusa as  
representative of the Alliance, and of Galaxy Police, and apologizes for  
not being able to greet them earlier."  
  
"That was absolutely correct, Masami."  
  
"Ayeka!" Katsuhito yelled, from the doorway. He closed the door quickly,  
as a book slammed against the door, then immediatlely opened it again.   
"Ayeka-sensai!" he said in the same tone.  
  
"Yes, Katsuhito?"  
  
"Go get Tenchi. They will be here soon."  
  
"I'll be back with Tenchi." Ayeka bowed to the three in front of her.  
Washu cleared her throat. Ayeka sighed. "Class dismissed!"  
  
"Schools out!" Washu cried, as their costumes vanished and their old  
outfits returned.  
  
Ayeka hurried to the shrine.  
  
Katsuhito snapped his pocket watch shut.  
  
"She should get there just in time." He murmered.  
  
  
Tenchi had just finished polishing the railings when he heard Ayeka run up  
behind him. He spun around, and was caught in her fierce hug.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Tenchi." Ayeka whispered.  
  
"I've missed you too." Tenchi murmured softly.  
  
"We must get ready. They'll be here soon."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Father and his wives."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't Katsuhito tell you?" Tenchi shook his head rapidedly.  
  
"So that's why he wanted the entire shrine cleaned. Well, I'm done, so  
let's go."  
  
Putting the rag away, they turned to go down the stairs.  
  
And were faced with one of the most beautiful sight either had ever seen.  
  
The sun was setting beyond the mountains, casting a rainbow of colors  
through the skies. The light seemed to make the leaves of the trees glow as if  
by magic, and the entire valley seemed to sparkle with life and beauty. The  
light struck Funaho's lake, casting a bright rainbow around the magical tree,  
and Funaho sung, it's rainbow lights dancing with the rainbow in the water.  
Ayeka could only stare at the beautiful scene.  
  
Tenchi had it one better. The magical valley, it's mystical beauty  
awakened by the rays of the setting sun, formed a majestic frame around the  
beautiful princess as she stared in wonder and amazement. The wind teased her  
hair, and the light cast a nimbus around the Ayeka's face.  
  
"Ayeka..." Tenchi whispered, his heart filled with longing. He stepped up  
to her, and placed his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his  
chest, and listened to him breathe, a perfect music to the scene in front of  
her.  
  
"Meow?" the cat asked curiously. Ayeka felt Tenchi go stiff, his breath  
stopping for an instant, his arm constricting on her, crushing her against him,  
his fingers digging into her skin. The next second he relaxed, he exhaled, and  
loosened his grip. The sun had almost completely set, the rainbow, the nimbus,  
and most of the colors gone. Funaho had stopped singing.  
  
Solemnly, the two walked down the stairs.  
  
  
Masami loosened his tie as the ship hung in the air. He wore Tenchi's  
best suit, which was just a little too tight.  
  
A beam shot from the vessel, highlighting the field in front of Masami.  
Five sihlouete's appeared in the beam. The light vanished as quickly as it  
came.  
  
The procession moved in the expected formation and came to a stop several  
feet away from the bridge, where Masami stood.  
  
Funaho continued towards Masami, and stood before him. She was dressed in  
many layers of various colors, with a blue mantle hanging off her shoulders,  
hiding her arms. She wore her hair in two braids that fell in front of her,  
framing her face which held a simple beauty, with soft brown eyes, the same as  
Tenchi's, and sharp features. On her forehead was a single dot, the same color  
as her hair.  
  
"First Queen Funaho Jurai." Masami bowed to the first woman. Funaho  
nodded, and Masami stood up. He reached into his coat, and pulled out a long  
stemmed rose.  
  
"I, Masami Kukuchi, thank you for granting me the honor of welcoming you  
to our humble planet, Earth, and back to your homeworld, your highness. Please,  
accept this gift as a token of our appreciation and a symbol that you will  
always be welcome here."  
  
"You are welcome, Sir Masami." Funaho took the flower and held it to her  
face for a moment, as she inhaled. "It has been a long time, since I have  
breathed the gentle sweet sent of a rose. Your gift has made me most happy. I  
thank you Sir Masami."  
  
Funaho nodded her head, and Masami bowed again. He stood up and turned  
towards Misaki. She too, walked towards him, at a pace a good deal faster than  
Funaho's but no less eloquent. Her mantle was a deep brown, almost black, and  
unlike Funaho's, was closed at the neck. Below the clasp it opened slightly  
revealing similar garb to Funaho's. She had light blue hair which hung in  
bangs, one stubbornly hanging in front of her face. Unlike the princesses   
Misaki only had one pony tail, which was held by a beautiful wooden hairpiece.  
Two dots adorned her forehead, the same blue as her hair. She had friendly  
features; a small nose, a wide smile, shimmering red eyes. She looked very much  
like an older version of Sasami. Except for the tears welling in her eyes,  
which reminded him more of Mihoshi.  
  
"Second Queen Mi-" Masami was cut off as Misaki rushed forward and crushed  
him in a fierce bearhug. This was NOT in the program! He thought as he  
struggled to breathe.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi! I'm so glad you're going to marry my daughter. I know you  
two will be so happy together."  
  
"B-But I'm not Tenchi." Masami gasped.  
  
"Sister." Funaho said calmly, pull her fellow queen back from Masami. She  
released her grip and stared at the young man, who gasped for air.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were Tenchi."  
  
"Please continue." Funaho smiled.  
  
"Second Queen Misaki Jurai" he bowed, cautiously, to the second queen.  
She nodded and he stood again.  
  
"I, Masami Kukuchi, thank you for granting me the honor of welcoming you  
to our humble planet, Earth, your highness. Please, accept this gift as a token  
of our appreciation and a symbol that you will always be welcome here."  
  
"Oh, it's so pretty." She said as she held the rose in front of her.  
Masami gulped as the tears welled in her eyes again. "Thank you, Masami!" She  
said as she once again crushed him in her grip. This time she let go by  
herself, and stepped back to allow the Emporer Azusa to step forward, the two  
nobles following him, and stopping right behind the queens.  
  
Where Sasami obviously got her looks from the Queen Misaki, Ayeka seemed  
to have taken more after her father. He had the same luxurious purple hair,  
running thick down his back, as well as two braids which fell in front of his  
shoulders. He had a similar air of authority and respect like Ayeka's, except  
for his was much more intimidating, whereas Ayeka's was more comforting and  
friendly. Unlike Ayeka, his fierce eyes shared the exact shade as the Royal  
Teardrop. Ayeka seemed to have struck a compromise between the two faces,  
however, combining the gentle friendliness of Misaki's skin, with the features  
of Azusa's proud and chiseled face. Ayeka inherited her light skin from her  
mother as well, for Azusa's face was a golden brown, like that of Katsuhito's  
and Tenchi's. He wore a simple black robe, with a light brown, open mantle. At  
the sholders a thick seam marked a switch to dark brown, and several fluffy  
balls of white mirrored eachother along the edge of the mantle.  
  
He stared at Masami, a cold calculating stare, as if judging how much  
respect Masami should get, before even allowing him to speak.  
  
"G-Great Emperor Azusa Jurai, wise ruler of all the planets of Jurai." He  
said as he bowed as low as he could go. He stared at the floor and worried,  
when he realized that he could no longer see if the emperor nodded.  
  
"You may, stand, representative." He said calmly, very similar in tone to  
Katsuhito.  
  
"I, Masami Kukuchi, thank you for granting me the honor of welcoming you  
to our humble planet, your highness. Please, accept this gift as a token of our  
appreciation and a symbol that you will always be welcome here."  
  
Masami gulped as he drew forth the kitana at his side. He half expected  
Azusa to cut him down for drawing a weapon in front of him, but something told  
Masami that this sword was no threat to the emperor. He held it accross, one  
hand resting just before the hilt, the other farther up the blade. The sword  
was made of the finest steel, and it's hilt was made of gold and silver, swirled  
together to resemble the fancy carvings that were on all Juraian keys. The sword  
was several hundred years old, kept in Katsuhito's hands as a peace-offering to  
his father, should the need ever arise, as it finally had.  
  
"You are welcome." Azusa said as he picked up the sword in one hand, and  
tested it's weight. He lifted it high in the air, and slowly followed a  
slashing motion. He then raised the blade and examined it's edge. After about a  
minute, but an hour to Masami, Azusa nodded his head, and returned the sword to  
Masami.  
  
"It is a good gift. It is accepted." He nodded. Masami, still as nervous  
as ever, sheathed the sword and handed it back to Azusa. Azusa took it, and  
thrust it into his belt. Again Masami bowed.  
  
"I am most grateful that you have accepted our gift. Might I ask your  
blessing?"  
  
Azusa placed one hand on the boy's head. "May the spirit and wisdom of  
Tsunami touch your world and keep it at peace." He muttered.  
  
"Thank you, great Emperor." He said as he once again raised his head.  
  
Masami stepped to the side of the bridge, and Misaki and Funaho started to  
walk forward again, Azusa who also began walking, once they were one step in  
front of him.  
  
Masami turned to face the two nobles. A lord and a lady, obviously  
brother and sister, appearing to be the same age as Ayeka, not that he'd make  
any bets on it. Both had long blonde-green hair, the woman's in the standard  
pony tails which reached her waist. Both had long, hawk like faces, and deep  
blue eyes.  
  
The man wore a closed white mantle, his gray robe only visible when he  
walked. His eyes swept across the scene as if searching for something they  
didn't find. They then came to rest upon Masami. Unlike the Emperor's gaze,  
who seemed to be a way of judging him, of weighing his unseen merits, this mans  
gaze merely conveyed the message that he already decided that Masami was not  
worthy of any respect. A sneer came to his face as he looked at the Masaki  
residence. Masami believed he was trying to imitate Azusa's intimitating  
presence, but to Masami, it merely came off as an annoying arrogance. This one  
is trouble. the thought came unbidden to his mind.  
  
The woman wore an identicle mantle, except hers was pulled back behind her  
shoulders, so her outfit was clearly visible. She only wore two layers beneath  
the mantle, a simple white dress with a soft pink blouse over it. Unlike the  
queens, her layers did not reach her throat, but rather dipped in the middle,  
showing off her breasts slightly, the wooden brooch at her heart drawing more  
attention. A simple sash hugged her dress tightly to her waist, and her dress  
stopped much sooner than the others had, revealing the lower halves of her legs.  
While her outfit was in no way indescent, not even very revealing, at least not  
by Earth standards, it's intent did seem to be to showcase her body, which was  
quite nice. Her eyes had less of that angry look, and her face was not as sharp  
as her brothers, her features coming off as beautiful whereas her brothers were  
more sinister. A silver marking shaped like a star rested on her forehead.   
Like her brother her eyes swept the place, only hers lacked the contempt. She   
smiled at Masami, a look in her eyes that reminded Masami of a little girl   
staring at a puppy. She had an air of pride like that of Ayeka's, except for   
she didn't pull it off as well as Ayeka did, coming off more as vanity than   
pride.  
  
The woman stepped forward first so Masami turned to face her.  
  
"My lady." He said, inclining his head. She nodded and he raised his head  
again.  
  
"I, Masami Kukuchi, thank you for granting me the honor of welcoming you  
to our humble planet, your ladyship." He reached forward and picked up her hand,  
a startled and scared look crossed her face as he kissed her hand. She looked  
to Funaho.  
  
"On Earth, it is customary for a young man to kiss the hand of an woman  
when he greets her."  
  
"Oh, how quiant." She giggled. The man, obviously annoyed, quickly  
stepped forward.  
  
"My lord." Masami said, inclining his head. The lord waited, staring down  
at Masami with anger, his eyes saying "lower!" Masami returned the glare with  
fierce determination, refusing to bow any further, in fact raising his head  
slightly. Finally the lord nodded, and Masami lifted his head.  
  
"I, Masami Kukuchi, thank you for granting me the honor of welcoming you  
to our humble planet, your lordship." He reached out his hand towards the lord.  
  
"Is he going to kiss my hand as well?" He asked Funaho as if he was  
incredibly bored, as if this were a joke that had long ago ceased to be funny.  
  
"No, he wishes to shake your hand, just like on Jurai."  
  
"So the Earthling things he's a Juraian now. How droll. Let me pass."  
  
Masami stepped to the side to allow the snotty young lord to pass.  
Masami's foot lingered a second, twisting as he finally pulled it back, hooking   
the lords foot and spinning it. The end result was the lord toppling into the   
water. Sasami laughed and Katsuhito just nodded. Washu chuckled behind her hand   
while Nobuyuki chuckled and gave a thumbs up. Azusa frowned while his wives   
shoulders rolled with silent laughter. The lord's sister giggled, while the   
lord glared at Masami. Masami just flashed his white smile, as he extended   
his hand towards the soaked lord.  
  
"You've got to watch out when you step onto the bridge. It's elevated   
slightly, so if you're not careful you'll trip." He smiled.  
  
The lord just stared with hatred at Masami.  
  
"Ohtsuka!" Azusa yelled. "Quit fooling around and come on!" Azusa stared   
at Masami with a look of displeasure, but with more respect than before.  
  
Ohtsuka looked at the emperor, and then reluctantly grabbed Masami's hand.   
Masami pulled him out of the water, but did not release his hand.  
  
"Looks like we're shaking hands after all." Masami smiled. "It's an   
Earth custom too, you know."  
  
"Hmph!" The man snorted as he yanked his hand out of Masami's. He turned   
to step onto the bridge. As he did, Masami tapped his shoe against Ohtsuka's   
mantle, pinning it for just long enough for Ohtsuka to stumble as he stepped   
onto the bridge. The lord spun around and stared at Masami.  
  
"Be careful. You wouldn't want to fall in again." He smiled innocently.   
The lords gaze could freeze, but Masami returned it with a similarly determined   
gaze. Ohtsuka spun around and walked down the bridge. Masami smiled as he   
followed, as protocol demanded, directly behind Ohtsuka and his sister, which   
mage him very nervous about this.  
  
Washu stepped forward.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Azusa, Ruler of the mighty Juraian Empire. I am Washu   
Hakubi of the Galaxy Science Academy. I thank you, for the honor of being in   
your presence."  
  
"You are welcome Washu Hakubi. I too, am honored to be in the presence of  
such scientific intelligence."  
  
"I have one request to make of you, Lord Azusa."  
  
"Speak it."  
  
"Will you...call me Little Washu?"  
  
"Little...Washu?"  
  
"Well, I am pretty little." She smiled.  
  
"Um, ah, yes, Little Washu. I believe I can, ah, do that."  
  
"Lord Ohtsuka. If you would allow me the honor of bestowing a gift upon  
you."  
  
Ohtsuka was about to snap at her, when Azusa stared him down. "I would be  
most honored, Miss Was-" he paused at her evil stare. She pointed with her head  
at Azusa.  
  
"She wants you to call her Little Washu." Masami whispered.  
  
"I know that!" Ohtsuka snapped. He turned back to Washu. "I would be  
most honored, Little Washu."  
  
Washu held up her hands, and her semi-physical keyboard appeared, she  
punched several buttons, and a red glow enveloped Ohstuka, drying his clothes.  
  
"Thank you for removing the insult that was done to me." He said glaring  
at Masami.  
  
"You're the one that tripped." He grinned. Azusa cleared his throat, and  
everyone fell silent.  
  
Katsuhiko and Sasami knelt before Azusa.  
  
"You may rise, my children."  
  
Katsuhito then bowed to Funaho, who nodded in response.  
  
"It's my mommy!" Sasami cried.  
  
"Sasami!"  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
The two ran forward and hugged eachother, spiining around as Misaki picked  
Sasami off the ground. Ohtsuka rolled his eyes, while Misaki was facing away  
from him, but smiled again, when she faced him.  
  
Nobuyuki slid the door open.  
  
"I, Nobuyuki Masaki, thank you for granting me the honor of welcoming you  
to our humble planet, your lordships. Please, accept the gift of my hospitality  
as a token of our appreciation and a symbol that you will always be welcome  
here."  
  
"Your gift is most acceptable, Lord Nobuyuki. I thank you for sharing  
your home with us."  
  
Nobuyuki stood by the door, as the procession walked through, Katsuhito  
and Sasami falling in behind Azusa, Washu joining the two nobles, and Nobuyuki  
falling in aside Masami.  
  
The procession entered the living room. Azusa sat on the couch, his wives  
on either side. Katsuhito motioned for the lady to sit in the largest, softest  
chair. She smiled at him and sat down. Katsuhito then sat down in the another  
one. Sasami had split off from the rest and came in with a tray of snacks and  
tea, and sat down on the cusion in front of the table. Washu also knelt in  
front of the table, along side Sasami. Nobuyuki waited, but when it became  
obvious that Ohtsuka was not going to sit down, and merely rested against the  
wall, he sat down in the last chair. Masami leaned against the wall oposite to  
Ohtsuka and smiled at him.  
  
"Yosho."  
  
"Yes father?"  
  
"Summon them."  
  
Katsuhito stood up and clapped his hands sharply.  
  
"Ayeka! Tenchi! Your presence is requested."  
  
  
Ayeka fought back tears as she watched the sparkle in the starry sky  
through her window. She no longer even knew if she cried because of the sorrow  
she felt for Ryoko, or if it was her fear that this was Ryoko coming to kill  
her.  
  
How can I long to see her so much, yet fear that if I see her again, it  
will be the last thing I see? I don't even know what my own feelings are!  
Ayeka smashed the vase of flowers that lay on the table, her shield protecting  
her hand from the dangerouse blades of glass.  
  
Ayeka stared blindly at the mess on the floor, and she saw Ryoko and the  
scene of the previous night again. But this time she had broken the vase. This  
time, there was no doubt that it was her who ruined Ryoko's life, and shattered  
her happiness.  
  
Ayeka stared out at the procession, forcing herself to abosrb every   
detail, not to think about Ryoko, and the horrible thing which she had brought   
down upon the unfortunate woman.  
  
She laughed a refined chuckle as Masami tripped Ohtsuka into the water,   
and then an outright laugh, as Masami caused Ohtsuka to stumble again, and   
continue to look at him with an innocent expression on his face. She sighed in   
relief, when Masami did not say anything foolishness enough to warrant Mother's   
wrath, but felt a rise of anger, when she noticed Ohtsuka's annoyed expression  
at Mother's joy.  
  
"Ayeka?" Mihoshi asked as she came into the room. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, I am ready." No sooner had she said that, then the sharp clap of  
Katsuhiko's hands echoed through the house, and his voice rang.  
  
"Ayeka! Tenchi! Your presence is requested."  
  
Mihoshi quickly slipped out the door, and stood atop the stairs. Ayeka  
stepped out at the same time as Tenchi, and their eyes locked.  
  
Ayeka stared at Tenchi. He wore a light brown mantle, like Azusa's only  
without the darker brown atop it and clasped by a golden triangle which had his  
Juraian emblem etched into it. A fluffy ball rested on both edges of the mantle,  
level with his sternum. Beneath it, he wore dark brown slacks and a long white  
silk shirt cynched at his waist by a rich brown sash, his Royal Teardrop tucked   
in the right side of the sash, Tenchi-ken on the left. His Juraian emblem glowed,  
thanks to an earlier touch by Sasami, proving his rank to all that beheld him.   
He looked like a holy knight, brave and determined.  
  
Tenchi looked at Ayeka. She wore a series of robes, of all the colors of  
the rainbow. She wore an open, brown mantle, It was much lighter than his, and  
it fluttered in the breeze that blew through the windows in the hall. Her crown  
glowed with the colorful music of the Juraian tree's, causing her Royal Teardrop  
to change to strange shades of purple. She truly is an angel Tenchi thought  
to himself as she stood before him, her mantle flowing like wings, her crown lit   
up like a halo.  
  
Mihoshi sneezed, bringing them back into reality.  
  
"C'mon or they're gonna get mad." Mihoshi pleaded. "I don't want  
Headquarters to get a report of me being rude to the Juraian Emperor."  
  
"Then let us go. Lead on, Mihoshi."  
  
Mihoshi marched stiffly down the stairs, Tenchi right behind her, holding  
Ayeka's arm as he led her down. Mihoshi stopped, standing straight as could be,  
facing the crowd, Ayeka and Tenchi half hidden behind her.  
  
"Lord Azusa Jurai." She said crisply as she saluted. "I, First Class  
Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu, of the Galaxy Police, thank you for allowing me  
the honor of standing in your presence. May the Jurain Empire always remain  
prosperous and mighty."  
  
"You are welcome, Detective. May the Alliance of Stars always remain  
righteous and free."  
  
Mihoshi stepped to the side as Tenchi and Ayeka stepepd forward. They  
both knelt before the mighty emperor.  
  
"Father."   
  
"Grandfather."   
  
"You may rise, my children."  
  
Tenchi then bowed to Funaho, Katsuhito, and Nobiyuki.  
  
"Ayeka!"   
  
"Mommy!" Ayeka and Misaki rushed forward and hugged eachother tightly.  
  
Masami found Ayeka's proud and noble face being filled with childish joy,  
very humerous, but he kept it to himself, as he feared that he would not survive  
if Misaki became angry with him. He glanced at Ohtsuka, who, sure enough, was  
rolling his eyes at the scene of the emotional queen.  
  
Tenchi smiled at the queen, who hugged him as well.  
  
Nobuyuki stood and offered Ayeka the chair, and she gracefully accepted.  
Nobuyuki sat on another pillow, opposite to Sasami. Tenchi sat on the floor, in  
front of Ayeka's feet. Mihoshi stood next to the two.  
  
Masami sighed in relief as the final formalities ended, and he was no  
longer following such a rigid script.  
  
Funaho turned towards Ayeka. "It saddens me to see that you still wear  
the Royal Teardrop, as do you Tenchi."  
  
"Oh, my poor daughter." Misaki cried. "If only I could lift this terrible  
burden from your shoulders."  
  
"I thank you for your concerns, Aunt Funaho, Mother, but I will be fine.  
I must come to grips with my sins."  
  
"I feel the same." Tenchi said, ignoring Katsuhito's dark look. "I must  
atone for the pain I have caused, although I do not feel that Ayeka had any part  
in causing them."  
  
"I see that you wear the Royal Teardrop as well, Masami." Funaho said.  
Tenchi's head snapped towards his childhood friend, anger flashing in his eyes   
when they confirmed the pressence of the flower of sorrow. "I assume you know   
the significance of such an ornament?"  
  
"I do." He said, smirking at Tenchi.  
  
"Will you honor me with your reasons?"  
  
"I would love too. Since yesterday, a dark presence has fallen upon this  
once joyful house. I mourn the loss of such joy and the overshadowing of the  
love that has come."  
  
"Very wise and just reasons."  
  
"I must ask about these...'sins,' as Ayeka put it." the lord turned to   
Tenchi. "What happened yesterday? What pain did you cause?" Ohtsuka's eyes  
lit up at Tenchi's discomfort.  
  
"Might I have your name, noble sir?" Tenchi asked coldly.  
  
"Lord Ohtsuka Akada, of the House Akada." He bowed.  
  
"And I am his sister, Lady Yumi Akada." His sister said as she stood and   
bowed. She held out her hand slightly, towards Tenchi. In one movement, Tenchi  
stood.  
  
"I am honored to meet the both of you." Tenchi bowed. He turned towards  
Ohtsuka. A bit upset, Yumi withdrew her hand and sat down. She glanced towards  
Masami, and then to Funaho.  
  
"Kissing a lady's hand is a past ettiquite, and only a few people do  
it now, for sake of charm." Funaho whispered, her eyes never leaving Tenchi and  
Ohtsuka.  
  
"Well? Will you enlighten me about the activities of the previous day?"  
  
Katsuhito coughed loudly.  
  
"Unless I am mistaken, Tenchi is of royal decent, and must be treated as  
such."  
  
Ohtsuka glared at Katsuhito who's eyes were closed as if he were sleeping.  
  
"You are right, Prince Yosho. I apologize. Will you speak of the past  
events, Prince Tenchi?" Disgust dripped from his mouth as he spoke Tenchi's name  
and title.  
  
"I do not wish to trouble you with our problems, Lord Ohtsuka. Let us  
speak of something else."  
  
"I insist, you speak of this." He smiled wickedly. "I am merely concerned  
about the Princess Ayeka's wellbeing. What is this pain that you caused her?"  
  
"Tenchi has caused me no pain!" Ayeka snapped. Tenchi patted her knee  
reassuringly.  
  
"Very well." Tenchi said fiercely. "Yesterday, I proposed marriage to  
Princess Ayeka. Unbeknownst to me, my other suitor, Lady Ryoko, came upon the  
scene. I had wished to speak to her of these matters in private, to let her  
slowly come to bear with the truth, and so she would know that I still cared for  
her. But alas, I failed to obtain that opportunity, and Lady Ryoko fled." Tears  
started to form in Tenchi's eyes. "I tried to pursue her, but she eluded me,  
and fled with Ryo-oki. Now she is alone in the universe, with no one she can  
turn to. These are the pains I caused. Now if you please, Lord Ohtsuka, may  
we speak of other things?"  
  
"You are crying. Have I upset you?" Ohtsuka chuckled. "I am terribly  
sorry. It is so shameful to let others see you cry. I hope I haven't lowered  
anybody's opinion of you, Tenchi."  
  
Raged danced in Tenchi's eyes, as his emblem flared. How dare he? He  
fumed. What does he want? Why does he think to humiliate me? It will not  
work though, for I am not ashamed of my tears.  
  
"I believe your supposed to refer to him as Prince Tenchi." Masami   
whispered. "Or at least by some term of suitable respect."  
  
"Calling him a dog would be of suitable respect!" He snapped. Masami  
stepped back in alarm. While he had expected to draw out Ohtsuka's anger, he  
had not expected it so quickly, nor for it to be so strong. Ayeka looked at him  
in surprise, as did Sasami and Yumi. Nobuyuki's eyebrows lowered in anger, as  
Katsuhito opened his eyes to look impartially at the man. Washu looked on with  
reserved intrigue. Funaho nodded with only the slightest hint of surprise, as  
if she too, had suspected such an outburst, but not so quickly nor as strong.   
Misaki shook with anger. Tenchi continued to stare at him with rage filled  
eyes, and Ohtsuka stared back with eyes of disgust and hate.  
  
Azusa merely watched the events unfold in front of him.  
  
Tenchi and Ohtsuka's staring contest was interrupted as Misaki siezed  
Ohtsuka by the clasp of his mantle, lifting him off the ground.  
  
"How dare you say such a thing about my nephew, and my daughter's choice  
in husband?"  
  
"Misaki!" Azusa barked. Misaki looked back at her lord and husband. His  
fierce glare remained unchanged. Reluctantly, she dropped the green-haired man,  
who crashed onto the floor. Slowly, with as much grace as he could salvage, he  
picked himself up.  
  
"I dare, because it is the truth. Why should I treat this, this, this...  
half-breed as a superior lord, and call him my prince? He is an insult to   
House Jurai and to the Juraian Empire. He has mocked the Princess Ayeka by  
playing with her for so long, for considering the posibility that another would  
make as good a wife as the Heir of Jurai. None other than the space pirate and  
demon, Ryoko, whom he dares to call 'Lady.' This woman has caused massive  
damages and killed thousands, and yet she is equal to the caring and   
warm-hearted Ayeka? He is a weakling, a coward, only taking action at the last  
moment, when he is forced to. It is disgusting that he is allowed to wield the  
master key, or don the brown mantle of the Juraian House, or that his request to  
marry Princess Ayeka is even considered. It is an insult, and I will not  
tolerate it!" He turned to Tenchi. "I do not think you even worthy of a duel,  
or even my attentions, but since Emperor Azusa acknowledges your birthright,  
I shall respect his commands. I, Ohtsuka Akada, challenge you, Tenchi Masaki!  
I challenge you for Ayeka's hand and for the dignity of all of Jurai!"  
  
"What do you mean considered?" Ayeka asked furiously, standing up,  
practically knocking Tenchi over. She turned to her father. "Have you not  
accepted our betrothal fully?"  
  
"I merely wished to see your feelings towards eachother myself, to make my  
final judgement. Many humans are impulsive, and label their emotions to fast.  
You, as well, inherit your mother's emotional side. I do not wish for you to  
suffer because you believed in what you thought was love."  
  
"And now? What is your decision?"  
  
"I still withold my judgement."  
  
Tenchi just stared at Ohtsuka, barely even hearing Ayeka.  
  
"You..." He seethed. "I shall accept your challenge. I will make you pay  
for the things you have said." Tenchi unclasped his mantle and swept it off his  
shoulders, tossing it to Masami, who, completely stunned by the utter rage that  
held his friend, fumbled and dropped it. He hastily picked it up, brushed it  
off, and folded it in his arms, never taking his eyes off Tenchi. Tenchi's  
emblem glowed even brighter, casting a yellow glow on Ohtsuka's face. Light  
surrounded Tenchi and his simple robes disappeared, replaced by the Juraian  
battle dress.  
  
Ohtsuka laughed as he unclasped his mantle as well, and tossed it to Yumi.  
It fell to the floor at her feet, as she didn't even react, so intent was she  
on watching Tenchi's dominating form. Beneath the mantle, he wore only the  
simple grey robe which had peeked out when he walked, and a long wooden cylinder  
on his right forearm, intricate designs cut into the soft wood, resembling those  
on Ayeka's crown. The bracer glowed, as light engulfed him as well, fading to  
reveal him in a similar outfit, white where Tenchi's was brown, and without the  
fluffy spheres that hung on it.  
  
"Then let us begin. We shall fight in front of Funaho, Prince Yosho's  
tree, as it is the only place on this planet worthy of this most important  
event." He spun and walked out the door. Tenchi marched behind him.  
  
"Tenchi! Wait!" Ayeka darted after them, with Masami right behind her.  
Everybody hurried after. Katsuhito and Azusa were the last ones to rise, and  
were alone in the Masaki house as they left.  
  
"You planned this, didn't you father?" Katsuhito asked.  
  
"His anger and rage at the boy take even me by surprise."  
  
"But you wanted this. You brought him so that he would challenge Tenchi."  
  
"If you must know, yes."  
  
"Oh well, it does not matter."  
  
  
Ohtsuka and Tenchi stood beneath the starry sky, in front of Funaho.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this Tenchi?" Masami asked, concerned about  
the rage that filled Tenchi's usually friendly eyes. "I mean he looks dangerous  
and Ayeka will love you wether you fight or not. What do you have to win?"  
  
"Enough." Tenchi answered coldly.  
  
"Leave him alone, bug." Ohtsuka yelled. "I will deal with you after I'm  
done with this weakling. Stick around, it won't take long.  
  
"Please." Yumi begged. "Don't hurt him. He's hasn't even lived a hundred  
years. There's no way he could be half as good as you, so please be careful."  
  
"He wanted to become part of the Juraian empire, he'll learn exactly what  
that means. No quarter shall be given."  
  
Masami patted Tenchi on the shoulder.  
  
"Good luck, Tenchi. I hope you know what your doing."  
  
Masami took Yumi's waiting hand and led her across the stones to the  
island that Funaho stood, where the others waited. Masami sat down, resting his  
back on the ancient tree, and Yumi mimicked him with a slight giggle. Sasami  
was very scared and clutched her mother tightly, who stroked her hair, as she  
watched with fear in her own eyes. Mihoshi looked to be just as scared as Sasami  
and she clung to Funaho, who seemed to be at ease with both Mihoshi's  
familiarity and with the two facing off in front of her. Nobuyuki said a prayer  
to his wife, and Washu typed away at her floating laptop. Katsuhito and Azusa  
both watched with even more calmness than Funaho. But between the two of them  
seemed to be a dark anxiety.  
  
Ayeka watched intently, the rest of the world not existing, only Ohtsuka  
and her Tenchi.  
  
"I give you one last chance, Lord Ohtsuka. Apologize for what you have  
said."  
  
"Why should I apologize for the truth, dog?"  
  
"Then so be it." Tenchi growled, as the glowing blade of Tenchi-ken shot  
forth. Ohtsuka smiled.  
  
"Exactly." A pillar of blue glowing matter emerged from his clenched hand,  
forming into a curved blade. "Now you shall see how low you are."  
  
Ohtsuka charged forward, but Tenchi leapt into the air, landing behind   
him. He spun around with Tenchi-ken, but Ohtsuka quickly turned, his blade  
rising to meet Tenchi's.  
  
The fight raged on. Ohtsuka was amazed at how good Tenchi was with only  
eighteen years of life. He's almost as good as I am.  
  
In truth he was better. Ohtsuka found himself blocking more and more,  
finding less and less opportunities to strike, as Tenchi pressed his advantage  
to give him more of one.  
  
Desperate, Ohtsuka lunged forward, catching Tenchi offguard for a second.  
Tenchi brought down his sword to strike Ohtsuka, but Ohtsuka twisted to the   
side, away from the blade. Ohtsuka was now free of Tenchi's pressing attack,  
but was noticeably tired, while Tenchi was barely showing signs of being winded.  
  
"Tenchi is quite a good warrior, isn't he?" Katsuhito said to Azusa.  
  
"Yes, you have trained him well. It's too bad you can't train experience,  
as that is what wins battles."  
  
"Do you yield, Lord Ohtsuka?" Tenchi said through clentched teeth.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to stop asking me that stupid question.  
There is no way I would let a dog like you have Ayeka. There is no way you are  
worthy of her. I will never let you be with her."  
  
Rage filled Tenchi's heart at the blasphemy of his words. To not be with  
Ayeka? To not have her warm face, her loving smile? No!  
  
"Die!" Tenchi screamed as he charged forward, Tenchi-ken held above his  
head. Perfect. Ohtsuka thought. Let your anger make your moves for you.  
Anger is a horrible player. Ohtsuka set to recieve the attack. Tenchi dropped  
at the last moment into a slide, swinging Tenchi-ken low on his right side.  
Ohtsuka's surprise caused him to stumble, and he jackknifed over Tenchi,   
Tenchi-ken's razor blade slicing slightly into his leg.  
  
Amazing! His fighting skills are so ingrained that he can even use them  
when angered. The Lord Yosho is indeed a good teacher. Fear began to set   
upon Ohtsuka. How can I beat him?  
  
Tenchi stood there, his breathing labored by his anger, as he prepared for  
another attack.  
  
Tenchi-ken flickered, and disappeared.  
  
Ohtsuka smiled as he charged. Seeing the charging figure and his lack  
of a blade made fear replace a noticable amount of Tenchi's rage. As Ohtsuka's  
sword drew close, Tenchi-ken flickered, blocking the attack before fading again.  
  
Hmm. It appears he cannot control the master key fully. His anger seems  
to generate a good lack of control, if I can fuel it.  
  
Ohtsuka charged again. He swung his blade high, but dipped it low at the  
last moment. Tenchi twisted away from the attack. The blade passed right in  
front of Tenchi, singing his battle dress.  
  
Tenchi regained enough control to summon the blade. He prepared to strike  
when he noticed what Ohtsuka held in his hand.  
  
Grandfather's eyes stared out at him from the petal that dropped from   
Ohtsuka's fingers. Tenchi looked down. There on the ground, was the singed   
remains of his Royal Teardrop.  
  
"Your sentiments are not worthy of the Royal Teardrop. Feelings towards  
another woman, and your not even married yet. And for such a monster too. You  
remorse for one who killed so many? She was a cruel monster, who delighted in  
torturing her victims, laughing at their pain. You remorse for the Devil!"  
  
Tenchi yelled and charged, not even realizing that Tenchi-ken's blade had  
vanished. Tenchi leapt past Ohtsuka's blade and rammed Tenchi-ken into his  
side. Ohtsuka yelled as the electricity shot from the hilt, but he managed to  
snap his arm down on Tenchi's hand, forcing the key from his grip.  
  
Tenchi dove for the weapon, but Ohtsuka's foot found it first. Ohtsuka's  
blade came down and Tenchi flipped away moments too late. The energy blade  
cut through his battle dress and into his side. He landed with a searing pain.  
Blood soaked his clothes, as Ohtsuka chuckled.  
  
"You've lost your weapon, dog. Very sloppy. Admit it. You've lost."  
  
Sasami started bawling into Misaki's robes, Misaki wiping away her own  
tears on her sleeve. Mihoshi cried even louder, while Yumi breathed a sigh of  
relief that the battle was over. Masami got up, determined to save Tenchi, but  
was held back by Funaho, who stared with disbelief. Washu hastily typed in more  
information into her computer. Azusa looked at Katsuhito, with a smile on his  
lips. Katsuhito watched the two as intently as ever, as if the battle still  
raged on.  
  
Ayeka stood, paralyzed, tears running freely down her cheeks. It  
cannot be! Tenchi is the most powerful! How could he lose to one such as  
Ohtsuka? I cannot marry him! Why did this have to happen? It can't have  
happened. It hasn't! It's not true!  
  
The pain, the lack of a weapon, and Ohtsuka's words brought Tenchi back to  
his senses. I've lost? No, I can't have lost!  
  
"But you have." Ohtsuka smiled as he read Tenchi's face. "And now the  
insult will be gone. I will not have to show respect for such a dispicable  
half-breed," He swung his sword at Tenchi's head, nicking his forehead, causing  
his blood to flow over Tenchi's royal emblem. Everybody gasped at Ohtsuka's  
attack. Yumi clung to Masami's arm. Ayeka flinched as if hit by a physical  
blow. Azusa glanced at Katsuhito, noticing his calm face was drenched in sweat   
from fear for his only grandson. Washu typed some more on her computer,   
frowning in concentration at the results.  
  
"I will not have to put up with your besmirching the royal brown of   
Jurai." He slashed across Tenchi's battle-dress, leaving a wide tear in it, but  
only grazing Tenchi's flesh.  
  
"Make him stop, Mommy!" Sasami cried. Mihoshi was crying too hard to even  
see what was happening anymore. Yumi clutched Masami's arm even tighter.  
Again Ayeka flinched as if she were struck.  
  
"I won't have to listen to everybody praising the mighty Tenchi, who   
defeated Kagato, because everybody will know what a coward and a weakling you   
are." He drove his blade forward, driving it into Tenchi's shoulder. He cried  
out in pain. Sasami coughed and had problems breathing through her tears.  
Masami was so intent upon watching Tenchi, he didn't even noticed the pain  
caused by Yumi's terrified grip. Funaho closed her eyes at the site. Katsuhito  
squirmed as he tried not to rush up and stop this. Ayeka reeled from another  
mental blow, dropping to her knees.  
  
"Stop this Azusa!" Nobuyuki yelled at the Juraian lord, who watched as  
calmly as ever.  
  
"But most importantly, I won't have to sit through the injustice of you  
marrying the Princess Ayeka! Now, you have failed, and she is mine."  
  
The horror of this fact settled in on Tenchi. No! It can't be. Not  
Ayeka, anything but Ayeka! She is everything!  
  
Ohtsuka walked towards the stones that led to Funaho.  
  
"No!" Tenchi cried. Ohtsuka turned around and saw Tenchi staggering  
forward, blood flowing from his side, shoulder, and head. The blood flowed into  
his eyes, stinging, and mingling with his tears. "You can't take Ayeka!"  
  
"But I can. It's the law. I have won the duel, and may take her as my  
prize."  
  
"All the more reason you can't have her! I cannot allow her to be wed to  
somebody who thinks of her as an object to be wagered or displayed!"  
  
"Your the one who accepted the challenge, knowing she was the prize."  
  
"Anger accepted the challenge! But I stand before you, anger cast aside!  
I beg you, do not take her from me! I will die without her! I need her!"  
  
"Then maybe I should finish you off, put you out of your misery if that's  
how strongly you feel."  
  
"But the main reason, the only reason, that you must not take her is for  
her own sake. Look at her! Look at the sorrow and fear on her face. She  
actually feels my wounds. She loves me, as I love her. She lost her best  
friend for my love. Do not make this sacrifice in vain!"  
  
"Well, maybe if I marry her, Ryoko will come back."  
  
"No, you can't take her! I won't allow it!"  
  
"But you lost your weapon. If you like, we can continue the battle, but  
you can't defeat me?"  
  
"I will defeat you, because I must! I don't care how, I WILL WIN!" Steam  
and smoke rose from Tecnhi's forehead, as a red light shone through. The blood  
burned away, and Tenchi's emblem shown brightly. Three blades of light shot  
forth from him and when they passed, Tenchi was clad in the white battle dress  
of the Champion of Tsunami. His angelic visage was marred by the dry, crusted  
blood on his forehead, and the light pink stains on his shoulder and his side.  
  
"What?" Ohtsuka shouted in surprise. "Simple tricks will not save you."  
He growled as he charged again. His blade dove forward, aimed at Tenchi's heart.  
  
Energy flowed across the shield as the sword bounced harmlessly off of it.  
  
"No! It can't be!"  
  
The shields flowed together and became a sword of pure white metal.  
Tenchi swung the sword with a mighty blow, Ohtsuka raised his energy sword to  
block, but the Light Hawk Sword cut through it, the energy dissipating. Tenchi  
swung his sword down, knocking out the noble's feet and dropping him on his  
back. Tenchi placed his foot squarely on Ohtsuka's chest, and touched the blade  
to his neck.  
  
"Yay!" Sasami cheared, Misaki joining her in clapping. Funaho smiled as  
she tapped Mihoshi, who was still crying so hard that she did not see that  
Tenchi had won. Ayeka sighed in relief as she let the thought of her remaining  
with Tenchi flow through all of her mind.  
  
"Know this, Ohtsuka. Human's are not below Juraians. They are just as  
much people as you are. Or do you question your Emperor's choice in wife? So  
do not look down on me, because of my human blood, for I am proud of it.  
Furthermore, I am a decendant of Azusa, and am entitled to wear his color,   
unless he commands me otherwise. As for my ownership of Tenchi-ken, well think  
about the name. And my inactions, which you detest so much, come from my desire  
of peace and caution when it comes to action, refusing to act for actions sake.  
Stop squirming Ohtsuka. It makes it harder for you to listen to what I have to  
say."  
  
"This is not fair!" He shouted to Azusa, as he struggled under Tenchi's  
restricting food. "I already won. He is aided by outside forces!"  
  
"Not according to this." Washu said as she pointed at her computer. "Not  
only does it report that no large amounts of energy passed from here to over  
there, but it also records a massive spiritual energy being released from within  
Tenchi. That's all Tenchi out there!"  
  
"It can't be." Ohtsuka gasped as Tenchi pressed down with his foot, making  
it hard for Ohtsuka to breathe.  
  
"Believe it, and listen well. I will kill you before I let you take Ayeka  
from me. Our love is not something to be toyed with by the likes of you, and we  
have lost too much getting here to just give it up. And never...EVER speak of  
Lady Ryoko as you did before. She is a kind and generous woman, who has  
suffered since before you were born, forced to commit attrocities by her evil  
lord, Kagato. She enjoyed none of it, and I will not allow you to besmirch her  
name so. Do I make myself clear on all these points? Do I?" Tenchi's sword  
pricked Ohtsuka's throat, and a thin red line ran down it.  
  
"Yes! Alright. You have made your point. Now let me go. I concede."  
  
Tenchi let him up, his blade and crest fading. Ohtsuka scampered away  
several feet before getting up. Tenchi turned towards the others, right as  
Ayeka smashed into him, grabbing him in a hug that would make her mother proud.  
Tenchi groaned and crashed to the floor.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed. She looked back pleading for help. Nobuyuki  
and Katsuhito raced down the stone as fast as possible, ignoring the risk, while  
Misaki and Sasami following as quickly as they could without falling. Masami  
had forgone the treacherous stones and dove into the water, swimming as fast as  
he could. Mihoshi was frantically twisting her sub-space cube. Yumi stepped  
cautiously across the stones, wanting to hurry but deathly afraid of falling in.  
Funaho walked calmly behind her. Azusa frowned as he stood, and followed the   
rest of the procession.  
  
"Ayeka..." Tenchi muttered.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood." Washu's voice came from behind Ayeka,  
startling her. She had teleported to Tenchi's side, and was preparing bandages.  
"This one could be tricky. The Light Hawk Wings have his heart pumping fast, so  
he's loosing his blood quickly, plus he's weakened from the expended energy.  
Wrap his shoulder with this. If we can get him to my lab in time, then perhaps-  
Katsuhito! Start making a stretcher!- perhaps with a stasis cell and a blood  
clone transfusion. But it's so far to the gate. I don't think we can make it   
in time. Yumi! Tie this bandage to his side!"  
  
"Blood...So much blood..."  
  
"Yumi? Yumi! Nobuyuki, you do it!"  
  
"Tenchi." Ayeka cried as she tried to tie the bandage through her tears.  
Misaki brushed her shoulder, and took over for her. Ayeka held Tenchi's head in  
her lap as her tears fell on the fading din of his royal emblem.  
  
"Don't take Ayeka..."  
  
"Sasami!" She pleaded. "Can't you - can't Tsunami do something?"  
  
"No." Sasami sniffed, her voice breaking with fear. "Any energy from   
Tsunami would feed into his Light Hawk Wings, and that would only make the  
problem worse. I-I'm sorry Ayeka."  
  
"Oh my god!" Washu said, fear bubbling over her proffesionalism. "He's  
lost...he's lost so much. He's down to fifty percent and falling."  
  
"I won't let you take her." Tenchi groaned, his royal emblem lighting up  
again.  
  
"Oh, no. He's gone into shock, and reliving the battle. He's summoning  
the Light Hawk Wings again! He's going to lose his blood even faster!"  
  
"Tenchi has the same blood type as me." Nobuyuki exclaimed. "Can't you do  
a blood transfusion?"  
  
"Nobuyuki." Funaho whispered. "The odds of you surviving giving so much  
blood are very slim."  
  
"My life isn't important! Tenchi's is!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Nobuyuki, but Tenchi's blood is unique now, it holds within it  
the power of Tenchi-ken, of Tsunami. Your blood won't work."  
  
"What about mine?" Sasami cried. "Take mine!" Washu looked up, fear and  
concern on her face.  
  
"Sasami, there is no way you would survive..."  
  
"I don't care! Just save Tenchi!"  
  
"It wouldn't work anyway. Your too small. You don't have enough blood   
within you."  
  
"What if I-"  
  
"No, Sasami. That won't work either. As you said before, her energies  
would just compound the problem. Damnit!" Washu yelled. "He's below forty!  
The bandages have stopped the rate of loss from increasing, but we don't have  
time. Why? Why?" Tears welled in the little scientists eyes, as she typed  
desperately on her computer.  
  
Suddenly, everything became pitch black, then bright, as the automatic  
lights came on. She was in her lab.  
  
Tenchi lay before her, his blood seeping onto the steel gray floor.  
  
"Ayeka...No...Bring her back...Come back Aye-" Tenchi coughed and choked  
on his own blood.  
  
Washu leapt to action, forming a stasis cell around him. He lay there  
perfectly still, his body frozen in time.  
  
"But how did we..." Washu pushed the question from her mind. The stasis  
cell would only last so long, and there was much to be done in the meantime.  
  
  
Back at Funaho, Ayeka gasped as Tenchi and Washu vanished in a shimmering  
pink light.  
  
"Tenchi...Tenchi? Tenchi!" Ayeka started looking around frantically.  
Masami placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. She breathed a sigh of  
relief, and placed her hand on top of Masami's. She turned around to look at  
him, and froze when she did.  
  
"You're not Tenchi! Where is Tenchi? Where is he?" Masami yelped as he  
dropped to his knees in pain, as Ayeka crushed his hand. "Where is he? He  
can't have left me! He wouldn't! He must be here! Where is he?" Ayeka's voice   
became more frantic as her mind slipped from reality.  
  
"He is in the lab."  
  
Everybody turned to see Mihoshi standing before them, the sub-space cube  
glowing brightly. The glow quickly fell, until it was even dimmer than usual.  
  
"Mihoshi..." Ayeka whined, her voice that of a young child. "Where is   
Tenchi? Why did he leave me?"  
  
"I sent him to Washu's sub-space lab. He didn't leave you, I sent him."  
  
"Is...Is he okay?"  
  
"I don't know. But Washu is with him, and she has all her equiptment at  
hand. There is no safer place he can be."  
  
It was, needless to say, an odd sight, Mihoshi calming down Ayeka's   
now-childlike mind, much like Ayeka had often helped Mihoshi when she did not  
understand, or was scared.  
  
"Can...can I see him?" Ayeka asked. "I...I want to be with him."  
  
"I'm sure you can. Let's go."  
  
  
Ohtsuka watched as Mihoshi led the trembling Ayeka away, Sasami, Nobuyuki,  
and Katsuhito following.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, I'd punch you in the face now." the voice of  
that wretched Earthling sounded. He turned around to see a hatred burning in  
his eyes, a thousand times stronger than the glares they had shared before. He  
stood in his soaked clothes, cradling the hand which Ayeka had crushed.  
  
"But seeing how the last thing Tenchi needs right now is for me to be in  
traction, I'll let you go. I have more important things to attend to."  
  
Ohtsuka snatched the Royal Teardrop from Masami's coat pocket.  
  
"And what are those? Your precious little promise, you Juraian-wannabe. I  
hope you have enjoyed mocking our culture."  
  
"I do not mock it, my emulation of it is from respect for it as well as  
proper occasion and situation. Now give that back!"  
  
"Why? So you can continue with your play-promise? You have already failed.  
Tenchi is probably dead already. Even if Mihoshi was lucky enough to land him  
in the right place, and not some empty void of sub-space, the man has less than  
half is blood left. How will you make him happy once he's dead." Ohtsuka   
laughed as he crumpled the flower in his hand, petal dust and pollen falling   
between his fingers.  
  
Masami's good fist smashed into Ohtsuka's nose, breaking it in a splash of   
blood.  
  
"You insolent!" Ohtsuka summoned his sword and swung it at Masami.  
Sorry, Tenchi. He thought as he closed his eyes for the death blow.  
  
It never came. He heard Ohtsuka scream. Opening his eyes, he saw Ohtsuka  
on the ground, clutching his bracered arm, which glowed a bright blue. Azusa  
stood behind him, Tenchi-ken in hand.  
  
"You disappoint me, Ohtsuka. Using your opponents personal problems to  
gain a foothold in combat, gloating, torture. Any one of these brings much  
shame to you and your family. But this...You pronounce Tenchi dead, that his  
wounds are too serious for him to be saved? Thus you have admitted your guilt,  
and stand accused of attempting to kill the Crown Prince. I am very  
disappointed in you. You shall stand trial before we leave this planet. Azake!  
Kamidake!"  
  
"Yes, sir?" the two guardians appeared.  
  
"Seize this man."  
  
"Yes, sir." Ohtsuka tried to run, but they held him within their energy  
field.  
  
"Take him to the tree, Funaho."  
  
"Yes, sir." The two carried their prisoner across the waters, with Azusa  
walking behind them.  
  
"Drop him."  
  
"Yes, sir." Ohtsuka fell to the ground. Azusa siezed him by the bracered  
wrist, and brought it to the other. He touched the key with Tenchi-ken, and it  
again glowed blue. It reached out, and engulfed the second arm. The light  
faded, and the bracer wrapped around both arms, pinning them together. Azusa  
slammed him against Funaho. He touched Ohtsuka's key with Tenchi-ken again, and  
the blue light engulfed his arms and part of Funaho. Azusa pushed, and  
Ohtsuka's arm slowly sank into the wood. The light faded, and Ohtsuka stood  
trapped, his arms imbedded in Funaho.  
  
"Here you will remain, until your sentence is determined. If Tenchi dies,  
you shall share his fate. If Tenchi survives, then he shall chose your  
punishment. Tenchi is known for being a kind-hearted man. You had better hope  
he is even kinder than the rumors on Jurai say he is."  
  
"You have made a serious mistake, Ohtsuka." Funaho said calmly. "Perhaps,  
you will live long enough to learn from it, although I admit, I hope you don't."  
  
Misaki also stepped up to him. Her hand crashed into his cheek.  
  
"If it were up to me, I would kill you right now, with my own bare hands.  
Not only have you possibly killed a great man, you wished to take my daughter  
from happiness, for the sake of your foolish pride. Your wish may still come  
true. I hope it doesn't, although not for your sake."  
  
"What have you done?" Yumi cried. "How could you do that. I asked you  
not to hurt him, and instead you tortured him! I cannot believe you are my  
brother!"  
  
"Well, looks like everybody's mad at you." Masami frowned. "Not even I  
know how Tenchi is going to feel when he awakes. But I do know this. He would  
pass a very light sentence on you, because he doesn't like to cause suffering,  
even to those who have tried to kill him. But you tried to take Ayeka away from  
him, and away from her own happiness. That is something Tenchi will always hate  
you for. I'd consider yourself very lucky if your punishment was a quick death.  
  
"I'd love to keep you company, but I'm so busy. Not only do I have to try  
to comfort Ayeka, I also need to worry like a maniac at Tenchi's side, help in  
any way possible, and find another Royal Teardrop. It seems something happened  
to mine. But here's a farewell gift." Masami tucked Tenchi's charred flower in  
Ohtsuka's sash. "I hope you can appreciate it. A constant reminder of what you  
have done. You struck down a man, beautiful and noble even in his sorrows. And  
in doing so..." Masami blew the petal dust and pollen from his flower into  
Ohtsuka's face. "...You have destroyed another. Lets hope that Tenchi and  
Ayeka are more resilient than the flowers." Masami glared at him, turned, and  
walked away.  
  
"Representative Masami." Azusa said as they met on the other side of the  
lake, Azusa falling in step with Masami.  
  
"Emperor Azusa."  
  
"I wish to apologize to you. For allowing him to strike at you, and for   
bringing such a contemptuous man to your planet."  
  
"You cannot be blamed, your highness. I knew there was something  
dangerous about him, but even I was surprised by the ferocity and hatred he held  
within. Surely, he hid it well. And thanks to your intervention, his blow did  
not land, and I am still here."  
  
"Nevertheless, I take responsibility for his actions. I do hope that  
Tenchi pulls through. I do not like him, nor approve of Ayeka chosing him, but  
I never wished this upon him."  
  
"I know, sir."  
  
The two lapsed into silence as they walked back to the house.  
  
  
Washu toiled over Tenchi's body, stained blue from the stasis field, a  
cold, lifeless statue, hovering inches above the ground. But deep inside, life  
did exist, and Washu had to find it before it faded.  
  
This was the tricky part. Tenchi's blood underwent a change the moment it  
left it's body, the spiritual energies and Tsunami-like presence faded, and it  
reverted to regular human/Juraian crossbreed blood, which, although rare, was  
useless to her.  
  
She had to study the blood as it flowed within Tenchi, and that meant  
temporarily taking him out of time stasis. It was a risky procedure, but Washu  
must know the genetic make-up of Tenchi's "living" blood." Her old samples  
would not do, for the powers were dormant in those, practically undetectable,  
and totally unreadable. She needed to study them as they flowed through his  
body, active, and full of power.  
  
Brushing away her doubt and fear, she shut-down the stasis field, shutting  
off the warning alarm of Tenchi's low blood level.  
  
"Ayeka?" Tenchi murmured, lacking even the strength to open his eyes.  
  
"No, it's me. Washu." Washu said gently as she fired the laser, which  
began to analyze his blood.  
  
"Ayeka? Where are you Ayeka? Give back Ayeka. I won't let you have her!"  
  
Hundreds of alarms flared as Tenchi's royal emblem glowed again, and the  
Tsunami-like energies became manifest. Hastily, Washu activated the stasis  
field, before the Light Hawk Wings could form and block the effects.  
  
Washu sighed as she shut off the alarms. This was getting more and more   
difficult.  
  
As soon as Washu's hearing went back to normal, she realized that somebody  
was at the door, requesting access.  
  
"You'd better have a good reason for this." Washu said as she activated  
the camera on the door. Before her stood Mihoshi, a serious expression foriegn  
on her usually care-free face. her arm was wrapped protectively around Ayeka,  
who huddled against the tall blonde woman. Absolute terror and panic rested in  
child-like eyes, as Ayeka looked frantically around.  
  
"W-Washu? Where...where is Tenchi? Has he left me? Where is he?"  
  
"Don't worry, child. He is here. He has not left yet."  
  
The door opened and Mihoshi led Ayeka into the lab. Ayeka looked around  
frantically, and cowered behind Mihoshi at the strange animals that abound.  
Strange animals that she had previously come into watch, and occasionally helped  
take care of.  
  
"Tenchi? Tenchi?" She called out, a tiny spark of hope in her voice.  
"Tenchi? Where are you? Where is he? He's supposed to be here..."  
  
"Calm down, Ayeka." Washu's image appeared infront of her. "He is merely  
in a lower level. I am with him, and I won't let him leave. Follow the cabbit  
to reach me." A robotic little cabbit hopped out, and tinkered down the  
hallways. Mihoshi held the trembling Ayeka close, and led her after the cabbit.  
  
  
Masami knocked on the closet door. Washu's face appeared.  
  
"I'm sorry, Masami, but I can't let you in right now. Tenchi is in a very  
critical position, and I must try to devise a way to circumvent it."  
  
"Do you know where Ayeka is?"  
  
"Yes she is in my lab, on her way towards Tenchi. She is not taking this  
well, and she needs to see that Tenchi is here, before she becomes worse.  
Mihoshi is with her."  
  
"Good-luck, Little Washu. Please, save Tenchi."  
  
"I will do all I can. But tell me Masami. What of Ohtsuka?" Washu's  
professionalism was replaced with burning hatred. "Has that bastard been  
punished for this dark crime? Has he paid with his life? Does his foul breath  
no longer pollute this land?"  
  
"Not yet, although if Tenchi does not make it, neither does he. Azusa has  
imprisoned him, sealed him to Funaho. Even his sister has no pity for him."  
  
"Whatch her!" Washu hissed. "Take no chances." Washu's image faded out.  
  
  
Mihoshi led Ayeka into the vast chamber. Washu sat at one side, her  
keyboard in front of her, as well as a hundred screens. Right next to her, sat  
a metal frame of a box. The box was filled with sparkling blue lights which  
surrounded a familiar shape.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka ran up to the frozen prince. She reached out to touch  
him, but her hand could not enter the blue stained air.  
  
"Tenchi? Is he okay?"  
  
"He is fine for now." Washu said softly. "He won't leave."  
  
"Why...why..."  
  
"Easy, child. You are safe here. Nothing will harm you, or take Tenchi  
away."  
  
"But...why can't I touch him? Why won't he talk to me, or look at me, or  
hold me, or...or...or..."  
  
"Soon enough, dear princess. Soon enough you two will be together  
forever. Right now, he is in a stasis field, his very molecules being held  
still in time and space. He is safe."  
  
Ayeka smiled down at Tenchi. She studied his face.  
  
"He's in pain! Washu! He's in pain! Make the pain go away!"  
  
"He is not in pain. He can feel nothing now. He was in pain before,  
which is why he looks like he is in pain now."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am sure, child."  
  
Ayeka smiled again as she laid her head on the top of the stasis chamber.  
Soon she was asleep.  
  
"Are you going to be able to save Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked Washu, as she  
brushed Ayeka's hair out of her face.  
  
"I'm not sure. His blood is so delicate, that I can't take a sample of  
it, I must study it while in his body. But when I took down the stasis field,  
he went into shock, and began to summon the Light Hawk Wings. If he does that,  
not only will I not be able to probe his bloodstream, but I won't be able to  
reconstruct the stasis field, and he'll die. But as long as the stasis field is  
up, I can do nothing. And the stasis field won't last forever, and then he will  
die. I don't know what to do." Washu sobbed.  
  
"Well what if we ask him not to put up the Light Hawk Wings?"  
  
"Mihoshi. He's in shock. His sense of reality is more of the past than   
of the present. He can do little more than recognize our voices. He won't know   
what your saying."  
  
The two of them stood awkwardly as they glanced at Ayeka, who remained  
slumped over the stasis field, a childish smile on her face.  
  
"What about Ayeka? She's been acting very strange ever since that  
incident."  
  
"I was afraid of this. Ayeka is completely unable to accept Tenchi's  
death. The mere possibility of him dying has sent her mind spiraling into  
insanity. Reduced mentally to a child, all she can think about is Tenchi and   
the horrifying posibility of him leaving her. I don't know if she will ever   
recover from this, and I shudder to think what might happen to her if Tenchi   
actually dies."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Never leave her alone, even if she is with Tenchi. She's easily   
excitable, and she leaps to conclusions very quickly. I shudder to think of  
what she might do if she decides Tenchi is gone, and nobody is around to  
convince her otherwise. Sasami and Misaki will be important. She needs  
reminders that there are people here who care about her. We should see how she  
reacts to not being around Tenchi, now that she knows where he is, and that he  
is safe and will not leave her."  
  
Mihoshi sighed as she looked at the couple. One dying physically, as his  
blood drained from his body, the other dying mentally, as her reality slipped  
from her fingers. Both frozen in time, but when the stasis field disolved,   
their deaths would quickly claim them.  
  
"But why?" Ayeka asked, fear in her eyes. "Why must I leave Tenchi? Why  
can't I stay here?"  
  
"Because you must eat, Ayeka. Nobody will move Tenchi. He will be safe  
here, and he will be here when you return. He's not leaving you. Mihoshi will  
stay here and make sure nothing happens to him."  
  
Ayeka continued such questions as Washu lead/dragged her through the lab.  
She stopped physically resisting her once they were a couple bends out of sight  
from Tenchi, and Ayeka no longer knew how to get back to him. But her questions  
continued, begging Washu to let her return.  
  
Finally, they got out of the lab. Masami was waiting there.  
  
"Ayeka?" Masami asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
"Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, recognizing the familiar uniform. After a brief  
instant of hope, the fear and anxiety returned to her. "You aren't Tenchi.  
Can I go back now? Can I be with Tenchi? Please, let me be with Tenchi."  
  
"You have to eat Ayeka. You are in no condition to handle lack of  
nutrition."  
  
"Ayeka?" Yumi said cautiously, as she entered the room. She now wore a  
simple komono, like the one that Ayeka often wore.  
  
Panic filled Ayeka's eyes as she backed away, wresting free from Washu's  
guiding arm. She stumbled and fell to the ground.  
  
"Akada! No! She'll hurt Tenchi! Stop her! Somebody! Please!"  
  
"No, Ayeka. That was Ohtsuka. Yumi will not hurt Tenchi. I promise."  
  
"I-I have to go back! I need to check on Tenchi! He needs me! Ohtsuka  
is going to take him away! Please, let me be with Tenchi, so Ohtsuka won't take  
him away!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ayeka, but you have to come with us. Ohtsuka isn't going  
anywhere near Tenchi. He won't take him away."  
  
Masami took Yumi by the arm and led her away from Ayeka.  
  
"Yumi. I know you haven't done anything wrong, and I do not believe you  
have any ill intent towards Tenchi, but please, stay away from Ayeka. You  
remind her of your brother, and she cannot handle that right now."  
  
"I understand. If you would be so kind, please bring my dinner in here."  
  
"I will." Masami bowed. He left for a moment, and returned with a tray  
of food.  
  
"Would you dine with me?" she smiled. "I've never eaten with an  
Earthling."   
  
"I would love too, but I have to be with Ayeka. Tenchi is my best friend,  
and I have sworn to help him in anyway I can. Since helping him is beyond me, I  
can only hope to help Ayeka in some way."  
  
"I understand." She took the dishes, and Masami returned to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't want to eat!" Ayeka whined. "I want to be with Tenchi. Please,  
take me back to Tenchi. Just let me be with Tenchi. Please!"  
  
"But it's your favorite, Ayeka!" Sasami pleaded. "Please eat."  
  
"Please! Take me back to Tenchi! I just want to be with Tenchi!"  
  
"You must eat, my daughter." Misaki said as she stroked Ayeka's hair.  
"For Tenchi. You must be strong. For Tenchi."  
  
"Tenchi..." Ayeka cried, but she stopped trying to get up, and let Sasami  
place the food in front of her.  
  
An unbearable silence fell over the table. Nobuyuki worked diligently  
with his chopsticks, refusing to focus on anything but the food infront of him,  
trying to ignore the fact that he had caused all these events to unfold when he  
tried to help Tenchi, the fact that his only son lay dying, frozen in time, more  
blood out of his body than in it, that his wouldbe daughter-in-law's mind had   
been reduced to that of a scared child, needing to be constantly told that   
Tenchi would not leave her, the fact that he had indirectly caused the almost   
unavoidable doom that had befallen the only person that mattered in his life,  
as well as that person's true love.  
  
Azusa picked at his food, occasionally stopping and begining to say  
something, then deciding against it and returning to his food. It was a rare  
sight, the Great Emperor of Jurai, figeting in his seat, as he tried to handle  
emotions that his cold shell could not hide, yet prevented him from expressing.  
  
Funaho placed her hand on Azusa's reassuringly. It hurt her to see her  
beloved fighting with himself. It hurt her to see her husband's daughter, her  
niece, so frightened that she hid from her own mind. It hurt her that her  
grandson lay in the cold lab, dying from wounds recieved in a fight that never  
should have happened.  
  
Washu drew lines in her food, tracing numbers from advanced equations in  
the rice, trying to think of how she could save Tenchi, the wonderful man who  
was so kind that he forgave her when she tried to kill him.  
  
Masami ate absently, his attention directed towards the downcast face of  
Ayeka. Tenchi. I may not be able to help you, but I know I can help your  
love. But how? What can I do to free her from the prison of her mind?  
  
Sasami and Misaki flanked Ayeka and did not even make the pretense of  
eating, their attentions fully on their troubled kin.  
  
Ayeka ate, staring at something which seemed to be just beyond her food.  
Occasionally she would whisper Tenchi's name.  
  
Ayeka stared at her reflection in the greasy china, the food gone.  
  
"Do you want some more, Ayeka?" Sasami smiled.  
  
"No. I want to see Tenchi. Can I? Can I please see Tenchi now? I must  
see him."  
  
"Now, let's wait for the rest of us to finish, child." Washu said softly.  
  
"No!" Ayeka yelled, slamming down her dish, so hard that it shattered,  
cutting into her hand. Her fear was covered with the anger of a child's  
tantrum. "Take me to Tenchi! He's going to leave me! I must be with him, so  
he won't leave me! You must take me now!"   
  
Washu sighed as she placed her chopsticks on her dish. Misaki had already  
begun bandaging Ayeka's hand.  
  
"Very well. Lady Sasami. Lady Misaki. You will accompany us."  
  
"Umm..." Masami cleared his throat.  
  
"Masami. Will you and Nobuyuki gather up a large amount of food that can  
  
I can eat in my lab? Crackers and such. I will need my strength. Then you  
will be able to see Tenchi."  
  
"Yes, Little Washu." Masami sighed as Nobuyuki started rumaging around the  
kitchen.  
  
  
  
Mihoshi sighed as she gazed on Tenchi's troubled face, which was twisted  
with fear, pain, and determination, and held that was by the time stasis. She  
reached out to touch his face, but of course her hand was stopped by the stasis  
cell.  
  
The fast pace of the day gone, the dark presence that she had managed to  
push into the corner of her mind came racing back to dominate her thoughts.  
No. Stop thinking about that Mihoshi! This is more important than that.   
Leave my head! But the thought remained. It grew even darker, as the events  
of today, added to the events of the day before, the events that had created it  
in the first place.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi..." Mihoshi sobbed.  
  
They found Mihoshi sobbing on Tenchi's cell. This had the immediate  
affect of sending Ayeka into a panic, that Tenchi was dead, that he left her.  
Washu and Misaki urgently tried to calm Ayeka down, while Sasami hurried over to   
look at Tenchi. Mihoshi excused herself, and ran out of the room.  
  
Ayeka once again placed her head on the frozen air, as close to her  
Tenchi's face as possible, and slept, a gentle smile finally on her face.  
  
Misaki stood over her daughter, gently brushing her hair. Dispite all  
that had happened, she couldn't help but smile at her daughters serene face. At   
least she was happy for now.  
  
Sasami stared sadly at Tenchi's face, frozen in a state of pain, agony,  
and loss. It's unfair! I have the powers of a goddess, the goddess of life at  
that. Yet I can do nothing for Tenchi, because of the powers that she-that I-  
gave him.  
  
Washu, meanwhile, wracked her brain for a way to save Tenchi.  
  
"Well what if we ask him not to put up the Light Hawk Wings?" Mihoshi's  
thought rang in her head. If only it was that simple. But Tenchi cannot hear  
what we say only our voices...  
  
"Of course!" She yelled.  
  
"What?" Masami asked, as he came in with a tray of food. Nobuyuki set  
down a similar tray, and knelt in prayer next to Tenchi's frozen form.  
  
"I cannot study Tenchi's blood right now, because when I take down the  
stasis field, he summons the Light Hawk Wings. But there is a reason for that.  
He is reliving the end of his fight with Ohtsuka, his fear that he is going to  
lose Ayeka, which is what gave him the strength to summon the Wings. All he can  
hear from the present is our voices, but he cannot know what we are saying."  
  
"But if Ayeka talks to him..." Misaki said excitedly.  
  
"Then he won't feel that she is leaving him and he won't put up the  
Wings." Washu finished.  
  
"Then we can save him!" Sasami cheered.  
  
"We can try at least." Washu said as she fired up the computer. Misaki  
gently shook Ayeka.  
  
"Ayeka, child. Wake up."  
  
"Tenchi?" She said drearily.  
  
"Very soon, child. Soon he'll be fine. But we need your help."  
  
"So he won't leave me? How?"  
  
"Soon Tenchi won't be in the field anymore." Washu explained. "When that  
happens, he'll be very scared. You have to comfort him, let him know that you  
are here. Can you do that?"  
  
"Y...yes. And then he won't leave? And he'll look at me...and hold me...  
and..."  
  
"It won't be that fast, but eventually yes. Can you do that, comfort   
Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes! Hurry! Save Tenchi!" Ayeka said, glee filling her voice.  
  
"Alright. I am deactivating the stasis cell." The blue light vanished,  
and Tenchi's color came back.  
  
"Ayeka..." Tenchi groaned, his emblem still glowing faintly.  
  
"Tenchi..." Ayeka whispered as she held him.  
  
"Don't take her away from me..."  
  
"What!" Ayeka said, fear filling her voice.  
  
"Uh oh." Washu muttered.  
  
"No! Don't leave me Tenchi!" Ayeka cried.  
  
"Damnit! She needs to be calm. Tenchi's going to pick up the fear in her  
voice."  
  
"Ayeka, calm down!" Sasami pleaded. "You have to comfort Tenchi!"  
  
"Tenchi! Don't go!"  
  
"No! Don't take Ayeka!" Tenchi coughed, as his emblem lit up.  
  
"Quickly!" Washu snapped. "Get Ayeka away from there!" Misaki pried  
Ayeka's fingers off of Tenchi, as Masami and Nobuyuki hastily pulled her away.  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi yelled. The emblem flared to full power, and energy  
coursed around Tenchi, shaping into the Light Hawk Wings.  
  
Right as the blue field flashed into existance.  
  
"Damnit!" Masami swore. "We were so close."  
"He's alright, Ayeka! He's fine!" Nobuyuki yelled, as he maintained his  
tight grip on Ayeka's struggling form. "He's okay! He's not leaving you! I'm  
his father! Would I lie about my own son? He's not leaving you!" Ayeka slowly  
stopped struggling. Nobuyuki dropped her, and she dashed over to Tenchi's form,  
covering it protectively, as she sobbed herself to sleep.  
  
"This isn't going to work unless Ayeka understands the situation, and it's  
too much for her mind right now. Damn! Tenchi's blood is down to thirty  
percent. A normal person would be dead by now. We can't risk another attempt  
at anything like that, unless we are sure it'll work. We need to restore  
Ayeka's mind. And we don't have much time."  
  
"How much time do we have?" Nobuyuki gulped, his face sweating profusely  
with fear.  
  
"The stasis field will disolve by noon tomorrow. I'm sorry. If we had  
more time, than I'm sure we could recover Ayeka's mind, but we don't."  
  
Solemnly, Masami and Sasami walked out of the lab. Washu swore as an  
alarm went off, and she grumbled off to check what had happened. Nobuyuki and  
Misaki were left in the room, staring silently at the sobbing Ayeka, and the  
frozen blue statue she wept over.  
  
"Is this how it will end, my dear wife?" Nobuyuki whispered through his  
tears. "Our only son, dying so shortly after he admitted his love, before he  
could even share the joys of marriage."  
  
"We are one, Lord Nobuyuki." Misaki said calmingly. "My daughter has  
bound her life with his. The wounds he suffers physically, she feels mentally.   
Now they lie together, death so close at hand, yet neither able to enjoy  
eachothers feelings. And we can only watch."  
  
"Why?" Nobuyuki yelled, as he stood up suddenly, startling Misaki. "Why  
Tenchi? Why Ayeka? Many swear that they would die to save their love, that the  
one they love means the world to them. Yet they do not go through this! Why  
test their love? Why see if Tenchi really is willing to die for Ayeka? Why  
test how much Tenchi truly means to Ayeka? Why their love? Surely no love has  
ever been so clear! And now, the tests done, the love and devotion proven, why  
don't you save them? Why do the tests remain? Why?"  
  
"Nobuyuki." Misaki whispered, tears welling in her eyes as he spoke words  
that came directly from his heart, and were identicle to those of her own.  
  
"Why?" Nobuyuki cried as he dropped to his knees. "Why must you take  
everything from me? What have I done? What could I possibly have done, that  
you would do this to me again? Achika! Why are they taking Tenchi? Why are  
they taking the only thing I have left?" Nobuyuki started crying uncontrolably.  
Misaki held Nobuyuki tightly, and he held her, and they both cried.  
  
  
Mihoshi crept out of the lab, right as Nobuyuki and Masami came in with  
trays of food.  
  
"How are they?" Masami asked.  
  
"Nothing has changed." Mihoshi whispered. She continued past them,   
listening for the door to close. She glanced around. Azusa, Funaho, and Yumi  
had all gone to bed, and the house was empty.  
  
Mihoshi did not go to bed as everyone had expected. She took a coat, and  
snuck out into the cold, dark night.  
  
Soon she came to her destination. The moonlight cast a strange light, and  
Funaho glowed with a silvery aura.  
  
"Tsunami!" Mihoshi yelled. "Tsunami? Oh, how does that go? Tsunami! By  
the royal symbol on...but I don't have a symbol! Tsunami! I know you can hear  
me! You have to! Tsunami, please!" Mihoshi dropped to the ground, tears  
flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" Mihoshi asked herself. "Why would Tsunami listen to  
me? I'm nobody."  
  
"Everybody is somebody, child." a silver voice echoed. Mihoshi looked up.  
There in flowing white robes, standing above the waters of the lake, was the   
Goddess Tsunami.  
  
"Tsu-Tsu-Tsunami!" Mihoshi bowed.  
  
"Rise child. I have no need for such formalities. Especially from you,  
one of my best friends."  
  
"Best friends?"  
  
"Of course, Mihoshi. Remember, that I and Sasami are one, just slightly  
seperated, until the time of our assimilation is at hand. You are very kind to  
Sasami, and we care about you very much. Now, what troubles you, child?"  
  
"Will Tenchi survive? Will Ayeka become herself again? You know the  
future, so tell us!"  
  
"I do not know the future. I only know some of what is most likely to  
happen."  
  
"But why did it happen in the first place? It isn't right?"  
  
"Not everything is destined, Mihoshi, so not everything is 'right.' The  
events that have occured happened because one man who let his pride and  
arrogance overcome him. It hurts me too, that such a pathetic and small man was   
able to come between to who were fated to be together."  
  
"So, destiny was there? They are supposed to be together?"  
  
"For all time." Tsunami said. "This is the real reason you come here.  
Because of this dark image that haunts your mind." The waters shimmered, and  
an image was revealed. It was of Tenchi and Ayeka, the night before. Ayeka  
wrung her hands, and light refracted off the gem in her ring, laughing at   
Mihoshi.  
  
"You love Tenchi." Tsunami whispered.  
  
"Yes..." Mihoshi cried. "I...I...I loved him since the beginning. When  
my ship crashed into sub-space, he reached out and pulled me from the void. In  
that touch, I knew who he was, I felt his heart. He is the only one I have ever  
loved...and the only one I ever will!"  
  
"Do not cry, gentle Mihoshi..."  
  
"Will anybody ever love me?"  
  
"Many people love you, Mihoshi. Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu. Kiyone and  
the others at Galaxy Police. Your grandfather, and your parents."  
  
"But will I ever know true love? Is there someone I am destined to be   
with? Like Tenchi and Ayeka, or like Nobuyuki and Achika?"  
  
"I do not know if you will know true love, Mihoshi. There is no one who  
is your destiny, nor are you anybody's destiny. At least, none that I know of.  
But destiny is not something that controls all of reality. Most people do not  
have someone they are destined to love. Only the future can tell us that. But  
do not let this dark image haunt you." Tsunami waved a hand, and the waters   
rippled, the image gone. "Live your life as you always have. You have a   
happiness that is rare, and a most beautiful thing. Do not let it be destroyed.  
Learn to love Tenchi as a friend, and you will be happy again. It will not be  
easy, but you must push the dark image from your mind."  
  
"Alright!" Mihoshi said determinedly. "I will go on!" The image did not  
fade from her mind, but it was forced into a corner, this time forever.  
  
"Farewell Mihoshi." Tsunami smiled as she faded away.  
  
"Wait! Please save Tenchi!"  
  
"It saddens me, but I cannot. He is in the hands of my sister, Washu. If  
anyone can save him, it is her."  
  
Mihoshi watched as the shimmering woman faded into nothing. She shivered  
against the cold, and began to make her way back. A single tear fell. Her last  
tear for Tenchi.  
  
  
Masami was in the kitchen, when Azusa came in, early the next morning.  
  
"Your lordship." Masami bowed. "You are up early."  
  
"I do not sleep much. I am busy very much of the day. If I do not start  
early, I would have no time to be with my wives. You too are up early."  
  
"Up late is more like it. I have not slept a wink. Tenchi will not leave  
my head."  
  
"It is indeed a sad time."  
  
"It is more than that. Tenchi and I have been best friends all our lives.  
When we were four, Tenchi took me to the shrine, to show me the gate to the  
scary demon that the shrine-keepers guarded over. We stood in awe at the rusty  
old gate, at the might of whatever must lie within the darkness.  
  
"Then we heard a noise. A noise from inside the cave. We ran, as fast  
as we could, as far away from the demon as possible. Soon we were lost, but we  
kept running, sure that the demon was right behind us.  
  
"I tripped. We both were constantly tripping. If you've seen four year   
olds run, then you know what I'm talking about. But I tripped when we ran near  
a steep rocky slope of the mountain. I fell off." Masami's eyes closed as he  
relived the past.  
  
"I fell down the rocky side. It hurt, a lot. In front of me, was a sheer  
drop-off. If I fell off of that, I would die. And it loomed closer and closer,  
as the rocks tore at my clothes and my skin.  
  
"Soon, I was hanging off the edge, my feet kicking, trying to find  
anything to support themselves with. My bloody hands, clutched to a large rock,  
the only thing that kept me from falling. But the rock slid in the dirt-like  
gravel, and the rock slowly inched it's way towards the edge." Tears welled in  
his eyes as he relived the pain and the fear.  
  
"I tried to climb up, but I hurt to much. My bones ached from the fall,  
and my body stung from the cuts.  
  
"With a grating noise, the rock slipped from it's perch. I closed my eyes  
and waited for oblivion.  
  
"It never came. I opened my eyes to see Tenchi, clutching my arm. He was  
covered in dirt and blood. To get down to me in time, he had thrown himself  
down the slope.  
  
"Slowly he pulled me back onto the ground. He...he saved my life. I  
swore that day, that I would do anything to help Tenchi.  
  
"Two years later, his mother grew ill. Finally. I had a chance to pay  
him back. I scraped together all the money I had, but it wasn't enough. I did  
oddjobs around the house, and for neighbors. I earned as much money as  
possible. Of course it was not nearly enough to hire a doctor. Even if it was,   
Mr. Masaki already had hired the best doctor in the area. Nothing could save  
Tenchi's mother. There was no cure.  
  
"I failed him then. Two days and eleven years ago, I failed him. And  
I've failed him again. I should not have let him enter that fight. It was  
stupid, it was wrong! I knew it, but I let him fight anyway. I should've  
stopped him.  
  
"In that failure, I have failed him twice. For yesterday, I made another  
promise, that I would see Tenchi and Ayeka happy together, without Ryoko's dark   
spirit haunting over them. I've failed that promise now. Tenchi is dying, and   
Ayeka has flipped. There is no way to save them. I failed. Until Ayeka faces  
reality, Tenchi cannot be saved, and until Tenchi is saved, Ayeka will not face   
reality. I failed. Tenchi saved my life, but I lay powerless to save his! I   
failed! I failed...Tenchi." Masami put his head down on the table and wept.  
  
"Do not give up yet, noble Masami." Azusa said. "It is not too late until  
it is over! Such love for your friend is commendable. Remember that love, and  
I am sure you can overcome."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Azusa." Masami sniffed. "There must be a way."  
  
  
Misaki and Sasami led the reluctant Ayeka back to the kitchen. This time  
the others did not join them, and the three were alone. Again, they coaxed her   
to eat. She complied, then demanded to be taken back to Tenchi. With a sigh,   
Sasami began to lead her back.  
  
Masami stood in front of the door to the lab.  
  
"Masami..." Sasami whispered.  
  
"Let me pass!" Ayeka snapped. "I need to be with Tenchi!"  
  
"Why?" He said coldly.  
  
"B-because he'll leave me! Let me pass! Please!"  
  
"Why is it so important that you be with Tenchi?"  
  
"Because if I'm not, he-he'll leave me! Please! Let me be with Tenchi!"  
  
"Why will he leave you?"  
  
"Masami!" Sasami said angrily. She began to step towards him, when he  
shot a glance at her that froze her in her tracks. "Do not interfere!" his eyes  
yelled at her. She hastily stepped back.  
  
"Why will he leave you?" He said again.  
  
"I-I...I don't know! But he must not leave me!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love him! Let me pass! I beg you, let me pass!"  
  
Misaki was furious. What is the boy thinking? Has he gone mad? If he  
thinks I'm gonna let my child be unhappy... She began to step forward, when a  
strong hand pulled her back. Her husband stood behind her, a fierce look on his  
face, fiercer than usual.  
  
"Stay out of this Misaki." He whispered.  
  
"But...Ayeka..."  
  
"Just watch...and pray..."  
  
"Why do you love him?" Masami asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you love him?"  
  
"Because he is Tenchi?"  
  
Masami was silent at this answer for a long time. Slowly he leaned  
  
forward and whispered to Ayeka.  
  
"Who is Tenchi?"  
  
"Tenchi is...he is..."  
  
"Who is Tenchi, that you love him so much?"  
  
"He...he is...Tenchi! Let me see Tenchi!" Masami sighed angrily. So   
close!  
  
"But who is he? What makes him Tenchi?"  
  
"He...just...he is...Tenchi!"  
  
"Why?" Masami yelled. "What makes him Tenchi? Who is Tenchi and why do  
you love him so much? Tenchi is the question not the answer!" Ayeka stepped   
back. She tried to talk for a moment, then dropped to the floor, sobbing.  
  
Damnit! You're a fool, Masami, to think that it would be so simple.  
  
"He...he is warm...and kind..." A gentle voice stuttered. Masami opened  
his eyes with hope. Keep her going!  
  
"And..."  
  
"He is a gentle person, always with a kind word. He is friendly, always  
willing to help someone in trouble. He is very brave, he has risked his life  
many times, to save Ryoko and myself. Hate is foriegn to him, a harsh emotion  
that he does not understand. He is wise and noble, reliable and faithful.   
He is Tenchi...And we are very much in love." Masami smiled as the fear and anger  
left Ayeka's eyes, to be replaced with serenity and joy. A gentle smile crawled  
upon her face, as she spoke of her beloved. Slowly, the child faded, and Ayeka  
was herself again.  
  
"And he needs you right now, Ayeka. Let us hurry."  
  
  
"Alright. This is our last chance. If this fails, Tenchi won't last long  
enough to try again. Ayeka, you must not let him raise his Wings. He must   
remain calm, and know of your presence. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Little Washu."  
  
"Very well then. I am dropping the stasis field." Once again the blue   
light faded.  
  
"Ayeka..."  
  
"I am here Tenchi."  
  
"You can't take her..."  
  
"I am here Tenchi...I will not go anywhere."  
  
The laser fired into Tenchi, and data began to fly across the hundreds of  
screens that hovered infront of Washu.  
  
"Ayeka..."  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
"Don't leave me..."  
  
"I will remain by your side Tenchi."  
  
"They want to take you away...I won't let them!" Tenchi's emblem lit up.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed. Washu shot a deadening glare at her.  
  
"They won't take you!"  
  
"No one is trying to take me away, Tenchi. I am here. By your side. No  
one will make me go."  
  
"Bring her back..."  
  
"I am here Tenchi..."  
  
"Ayeka...you are so far away..."  
  
"I am by your side, where I belong."  
"So far...so far...no...don't leave me..." The emblem flared again and the  
energies surrounded him.  
  
"Tenchi! Don't!" Ayeka cried.  
  
"Got it!" Washu yelled. Masami yanked Ayeka back right as the stasis  
field lit up, freezing Tenchi once again.  
  
The three sighed, as Ayeka collapsed into Masami's arms.  
  
"He'll be alright now, won't he?"  
  
"The hard parts over." Washu smiled. "You go get some sleep. I'll call  
you when it is time."  
  
  
Washu worked feverishly. Masami had tried to help, but with no sleep the  
night before, he passed out quickly. Still, it was a race against the clock,  
and even his little bit helped. Nobuyuki now helped, copying data, and  
relocating chemicals to the large tanks above them. The hours zoomed by, faster  
than they should, and the deadline drew close.  
  
Ayeka and the others crept silently into the lab.  
  
"Only five minutes till the stasis field disolves. Let's hope we have  
enough."  
  
"Funaho! I will need your help!"  
  
"Yes, Washu. Whatever I can do."  
  
"Alright, the stasis field is disolving. Quickly! Link those wires to  
him! What's the readout on his pulse?"  
  
"Way too high!"  
  
"Alright, Insert these needles at his wrists." Funaho did as Washu said,   
as she placed another needle into his throat.  
  
"Alright, begining the blood transfusion. We have steady entry."  
  
"We have a problem. Too much blood has gathered in his lungs."  
  
"Drain em!" Washu yelled.  
  
"His pulse has dropped significantly."  
  
"Good, how much blood have we transfered?"  
  
"He's at sixty percent."  
  
"Alright. How are the status checks."  
  
"Brain waves, check. Muscle density, check. Heart rate...oh, no!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"His heart rate is dropping rapidly. It's taken too much pressure."  
  
"Damnit! Prepare artificial cell rejuvination!"  
  
"Ayeka..." Tenchi whispered, his voice filled with sorrow, not fear as it  
had been before.  
  
"Blood transfer rate has decreased. We're at sixty-five."  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka cried as she rushed to his side.  
  
"We're losing him!" Washu cried.  
  
"Ayeka...I..."  
  
"His heart's going..."  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
"Ayeka...I..."  
  
"Damnit!" Washu yelled, as another warning siren went off. Washu cut the  
alarm.  
  
"Ayeka...I...love...you..."  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
"Blood-transfer has stopped."  
  
"I love you too Tenchi! Don't leave me!"  
  
The lights on the main screen faded. Everybody hung their heads, not  
  
daring to break the silence.  
  
"He's gone..." Washu whispered.  
  
"No!" Ayeka shrieked, as she began to sob. Misaki reached forward to lead  
Ayeka away. Ayeka flinched away from her touch and knocked Misaki away with her  
shields.  
  
"Tenchi! You can't leave me!" She cried as she yanked her crown off her   
head, and thrust it onto Tenchi, gashing his forehead in the process. "You..."   
Ayeka's emblem, a single triangle, began to glow. "...can't..." Energy poured   
from her emblem and into the crown. "...leave..." Rainbow light shot from the   
crown back into her emblem. "...me!" Ayeka reached down and kissed Tenchi on   
the lips.  
  
"Ayeka..." Washu sighed as she began to pull the princess away.  
  
"Washu!" Mihoshi yelled. "Look!"  
  
Washu glanced up at the giant screen that hung above Tenchi's body. It  
was lit up again, and his heart rate was rapidly climbing.  
  
"Alright!" Washu said sharply. "Continue blood transfer." The computer  
lit up, and continued it's process, the blood flowing through tubes into  
Tenchi's body. "Monitor all his life readings and put him on critical alert."  
  
"How did Ayeka..." Nobuyuki trailed off.  
  
"Nobuyuki." Washu smiled. "There are somethings that even science can't   
explain."  
  
Evening came as Ohtsuka continued to ponder his fate, being able to do  
nothing else. It is unfair. To be punished for trying to save the Empire's  
pride. The time will come when they need such loyalty, and they will have  
none!  
  
Ohtsuka looked up and saw a procession heading towards him. Nobuyuki led.  
Funaho and Misaki came directly in front of the Lord Azusa, followed by Yosho  
and Sasami. Behind them was Tenchi, leaning heavily on Ayeka's shoulders. Next  
came Yumi. Ohtsuka's blood boiled at the sight of her, for her escort was none  
other than that Earthling worm, Masami. Washu and Mihoshi came last.  
  
So, the dog lives. It is a shame really. Now I will die, and he will  
marry the Princess Ayeka. My death will be in vain. It does not matter though.  
I no longer care about the honor of Jurai.  
  
"Ohtsuka!" Azusa hissed. "It is time for your sentence. Your fate rests  
in the hands of the one whom you tried to wrest from this life. Tenchi! Come  
forth, and pass judgement!"  
Tenchi removed his arm from Ayeka, and limped forward towards Ohtsuka. He  
moved his ride arm, and left side stiffly, and a bandage was wrapped around his  
head. Tenchi spoke, his voice filled, not with hate as Ohtsuka had expected, but  
utter contempt, as if he was a presence that made Tenchi physically ill.   
  
"Lord Ohtsuka Akada. You are a dark and pathetic man, one who sees only   
power and rank, and refuses to see people. You let pride and anger lead your   
life. You disgust me."  
  
"These crimes are not all though. You attempted to kill me, under the  
cover of a duel. You attempted to take Ayeka from me, even though it would  
cause her unhappiness. Even when her very mind was at stake, still you did not  
remorse. Three times over, you tried to take Ayeka from me, by law, by life,  
and by mind. I can never forgive you for this. I will hate you for all time."  
  
"Thus comes your punishment. You expect death, but that is not what you  
shall recieve." Everybody gapsed at Tenchi's statement. Even Azusa could not  
hide his surprise. Katsuhito merely nodded.  
  
"I cannot kill in cold blood, no matter how evil the person may be.  
Therefore, you shall recieve a punishment that is far worse by your standards."  
Ohstuka looked up in surprise. What is the dog thinking?  
  
Tenchi pulled Tenchi-ken from his belt, and held it aloft into the air.  
Azusa's battlecruiser loomed overhead. The red light shot out, and all found  
themselves aboard the mighty vessel.  
  
"Tenchi!" Asuka yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"You shall see." Tenchi said. Ohtsuka looked around. He was no longer  
pinned to Funaho, but his arms were still locked together.  
  
Azusa's ship hovered across Japan, to one of the farthest isles. It   
hovered low, searching the land.  
  
"There." Tenchi whispered, pointing towards the Earth. Tenchi closed his   
eyes, and everybody waited.  
  
But nothing happened. Everybody glanced questioningly to eachother.  
  
"Look!" Mihoshi cried.  
  
"My ship!" Ohtsuka yelled. Sure enough, Ohtsuka's ship was flying towards  
the land below. "What are you doing dog?"  
  
"Passing your sentence." Tenchi said with a smile.  
  
Ohtsuka watched in horror, as his ship broke apart. The inner casings,  
flipped open. Soon, all that was left was the main chamber. It settled into  
the ground, in a clearing in a forest. The chamber was engulfed in blue light,   
and when the light faded, it was gone.  
  
There in the clearing, rested Ohtsuka's tree.  
  
"What have you done?" Ohtsuka cried.  
  
"Your tree has taken root. It may never again leave this planet. Nor can  
you. You will live on this planet, void of powers and rank. As the years pass  
you will grow old and die. You shall live the life of a human being. An  
ordinary, human being."  
  
"No!" Ohtsuka yelled. "At least give me the honor of death!"  
  
"Why? You had no honor in life."  
  
"You dog! You will pay for this!"  
  
"What are you going to do? You are powerless. No more shields, no more  
energy sword. Nothing. I'd worry about paying for other things, Ohtsuka. Like  
food and shelter. Good-bye Ohtsuka. I hope you lead a miserable life." The  
red light passed again, and Ohtsuka found himself outside his tree. His bracer  
was only on one wrist now, but he could feel no energy from it. What will I  
do? I cannot live as one of these...primitive apes! It is not fair. I am  
denied everything. This cannot be how it ends!  
  
"I will make you pay, Tenchi! This I swear!"  
  
  
"Farewell, Prince Tenchi." Asuza said. "I will not lie and say I approve  
of you being with my daughter, but she has made up her mind, and I will not deny  
that anymore. I wish you happiness together."  
  
"Thank you, Lord Azusa. That means a lot to me."  
  
"Yumi! We are leaving!" Azusa belted. Yumi slowly walked out of the  
house. Unlike before, she did not hold her mantle open, but rather held it  
shut.  
  
"Yumi? Is something wrong?" In response, Yumi unclasped her mantle. It  
fell to the ground. Beneath it, Yumi did not wear the traditional Juraian robes.  
Instead she wore jeans and a pink blouse.  
  
"I am not going back. What is there to go back to? If I return I will  
always be looked upon as the sister of the dishonorable Ohtsuka. Futhermore,  
I have learned something here. I have judged myself, and have come up lacking.  
I have done similar crimes to my brother, judging others as beneath me, simply  
because they are human, and not Juraian. I have let pride and arrogance lead my  
life as well. I must redeem myself, and I must learn to be otherwise. With  
your permission, Lord Azusa, I wish to remain here on Earth. I must learn of  
their way of life, and make myself into a better person. Lord Nobuyuki has  
agreed to provide me with residence, until I can settle into Earth life proper."  
  
"Very well, Yumi. You may remain here, to atone for the sins of your  
brother. I will await the day you appear once again in court. Until then,  
farewell." The red light shot forth, and Azusa and his wives began to fade.  
  
"Good luck in your new life, Yumi." Funaho smiled.  
  
"Ayeka! Sasami! I miss you already!" Misaki cried.  
  
Ayeka and Tenchi watched as the sparkle of Azusa's ship dwindled in the  
nighttime sky.  
  
"You have some very interesting in-laws, Tenchi." Masami chuckled as he  
stepped out from the shadows. He raised his hand and smelt the flower he held  
in it. It was Ayeka's Royal Teardrop, which had fallen when she removed her  
crown.  
  
"I take it neither of you need this anymore, right?" Masami flashed his  
smile. "Because if you do, then I'd have to beat you Tenchi, even in the  
conditions you're in now."  
  
"No, Masami. I don't need that anymore." Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Me neither. Thank you, Masami, for all that you have done."  
  
"Just keeping an old promise, Tenchi. Well, I'm outta here! But expect  
to see a lot more of me, Tenchi."  
  
"Good-bye Masami." Tenchi laughed as his oldest friend disappeared  
between the trees, tossing the flower behind him. Tenchi sighed as he looked at  
the stars.  
  
"What are you thinking about, my love?" Ayeka murmured.  
  
"Ryoko." Tenchi whispered. "I wanted so much for her to remain a part of  
our lives. But she is gone, and we cannot wait for her. Life must go on.  
Good-bye, Ryoko. May you find happiness wherever you are."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow! That didn't go at all like I had planned. Originally it was going to be  
a series of smaller things, similar to the sunset scene. I decided to create an  
elaborate Juraian protocal, because it struck me that they most likely would have  
one, and I needed to keep Ayeka away from Tenchi until that magical sunset, and  
Masami away from the entire scene. That gave me the idea of Azusa bringing some  
minor lords with him. One thing led to another, and the next thing I knew,  
Tenchi was dying, and Ayeka was insane. But it worked, and I think this is much  
better than anything I had planned. Let me know what you think.   
(okuhn@ucsd.edu)  
  
I tried to keep Mihoshi in character as much as possible, but still give her a  
deeper role than she usually has. Mihoshi does have feelings for Tenchi,  
although she's not as obvious as Ryoko and Ayeka. How deep they are is  
debateable, but when she was rescued from Kagato, she did mention that she  
believed she and Tenchi were destined to be together. Mihoshi's feelings are  
going to come up again, although I haven't figured out the details on that yet.  
  
Next chapter is "Ryoko Returns" where Ryoko tries to pull her life back  
together. I've got a good head of steam here, but I'm not sure what will happen  
next.  
  
Note: Masami Kikuchi is the name of Tenchi's voice actor. Ohtsuka is Azusa's  
voice actor, and Yumi is Ayeka's. Their last name Akada is a mixture of the  
voice actors last names, Akio and Takada.  
  
I hope you've enjoyed my fanfic so far. Even if you have nothing important to  
say, I'd appreciate some email so I know how many people are reading my fic.  
  



	3. Ryoko Returns

Disclaimer: Most of the people and most of the ideas here belong to AIC and   
Pioneer. The rest of them are mine. Blah, blah, blah, don't sue me.  
  
Please send any opinions, good or bad, to me at lighthawkwings@masakishrine.com  
This story takes place in the OAV universe.  
  
Note: Ryoko refers to the "Elder Races." This is referring to races that   
naturally live for hundreds of years. I just put them in to help support the  
story.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The Dark Juraian  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ryoko Returns  
  
Ryoko awoke in her chair aboard the Ryo-ohki. But something was different.  
The crystals and the displays cast no light. But she could still see.  
Something else illuminated the place, in a much warmer glow than any mundane  
light could produce.  
  
The light came from Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi is here! Everything will be all right! Ryoko ran towards  
Tenchi. He stood in a strange hallway, which wasn't there before. Halfway  
through the hallway, the cold metal of the Ryo-ohki twisted into the soft wood of  
a Juraian spacecraft. On the other side of the hallway, Ayeka sat, waiting  
patiently, underneath the leaves of Ryo-oh.  
  
Tenchi turned and began to walk towards Ayeka. Away from Ryoko. As he  
walked away, the light went with him, and the Ryo-ohki slowly filled with  
shadows.  
  
"Tenchi! Please don't leave me Tenchi!" Ryoko ran towards the tunnel,   
but a field prevented her from entering it. She watched in fear as Tenchi moved  
farther and farther away. "I need you!" She cried.  
  
Tenchi stopped, the tip of his toe, touching the end of the passageway.  
One more step, and he'd be with Ayeka, who still waited patiently, and Ryoko  
would be surrounded by the darkness.  
  
He slowly turned around. Ryoko's heart leapt. He's coming back!  
  
"But I don't need you, Ryoko." Tenchi said coldly. Ryoko inadvertently  
stepped backward, icy cold pain flowing through her as her foot entered the  
darkness of no-Tenchi. "I have Ayeka. Why would I need you? Why would I even  
want you?"  
  
"T-T-T-Tenchi..." Ryoko stuttered. Tenchi still stared at her with his  
warm, caring eyes. But the warmth was not for her, and they did not care for  
her. He stayed where he was, did not come closer, did not let Ryoko bask in his  
light, merely hang at the edge of it.  
  
"You are a demon. A monster of destruction. All you do is torment me,  
pick fights with Ayeka, and drink sake. Why would I need you?" His cold voice  
cut her like a sword, yet his warm eyes, and glowing light, made her desperate  
for him to stay, even if it continued like this.  
  
"But, you saved me. From Kagato!"  
  
"Stupid girl! Don't you know the difference between love and pity?  
That's all it was. Pity. Because I couldn't stand the thought of somebody  
being used as a weapon, not because I couldn't stand the thought of YOU being  
used as a weapon."  
  
"But...I love you!"  
  
"So? How could I ever love a monster like you, when I have Ayeka. She  
has everything you have, and she is everything you are not. She is just as  
beautiful and intelligent as you, and has similar longevity. But she is also  
kind and friendly, while you are cruel and violent. What made you think you  
could ever compete with her?"  
  
"But...I love you!"  
  
"You already said that." Tenchi said as he turned around. "If you  
aren't going to say anything interesting, then don't waste my time. Ayeka is   
waiting."  
  
"But...if you go...I'll die."  
  
"Don't be stupid!" He said irritably, not continuing, but not turning to  
face her again either. "You can't die."  
  
"I...can't?"  
  
"Of course not. You're not even alive."  
  
"Not...even...alive?"  
  
"Good, you can still hear. You're not even alive. You are just a  
reckless machine, a robot, under the illusion that you are alive. You're love  
is just a mockery of real love, a cheap imitation!"  
  
"No...it is real!"  
  
"How can it be real? You aren't even real? You are a weapon, a tool,  
an experiment. But you are NOT a person. Your pathetic love is nothing but a  
delusion!"  
  
"No...It is real..."  
  
"There you go repeating yourself again, Ryoko. I don't have time for  
this. Good-bye." Tenchi took the final step forward, bringing him out of the  
tunnel, and into the Ryo-oh spacecraft, directly in front of Ayeka, who looked  
up at him and smiled.  
  
Ryoko screamed as the light left, and the darkness overcame her,  
freezing her to the bone, to the soul. It sapped away all her strength. As she   
fell, she saw Tenchi lean over and kiss Ayeka, a long and powerful kiss, both of  
them completely oblivious to her screams and her pain.  
  
She lay on the ground. The darkness had taken her. She had no power  
left. But she wasn't dead yet. The darkness took its time, as it seeped in  
through her, layer after layer. Ryoko could do nothing, not even close her eyes,  
and she was forced to watch Tenchi and Ayeka make passionate love.  
  
Come Darkness! She thought desperately. Take me! Spare me of this  
torture. The darkness seeped into yet another layer of her being. All that was  
left was her heart.  
  
Take it! It is no longer of use to me! Take it and save me from my  
misery. But the darkness stopped, and Ryoko was left, her body aching in  
freezing pain, her soul frozen, and her mind screaming as she tried in vain to  
shield her eyes and heart from the scene in front of her.  
  
Kill me! Spare me! End this! Please! Somebody! Anybody!  
  
She didn't even have the strength to cry at the pain.  
  
  
"Ryoko." A harsh voice echoed, and the image faded from the dark brew  
that Ryoko held in front of her. Her mind came back to reality, away from the  
dark dream that plagued her.  
  
But the pain remains. She sighed. She paused for a moment, trying to  
identify what the dark liquid in front of her was. Failing that, she downed it  
anyway. It was vile stuff, whatever it was, but it would do the job.  
  
She thought about her life after Tenchi. There wasn't much to think  
about. She had been in a drunken stupor ever since. She had absolutely no  
idea how much time had passed. It could've been a couple of weeks, months,  
even years. She didn't even know what planet she was on. And she didn't care.  
Who cared how much time had gone by, when I could not have spent it with  
Tenchi? Who cares what planet I am on, If I cannot be on the one with Tenchi  
on it. God I'm out of it...um...Earth? That was it. Earth...  
  
"Ryoko." The harsh voice repeated.  
  
"What do you want?" She said groggily as she slammed her mug for a  
refill of whatever the foul stuff was.  
  
"So it is you. The Space Pirate Ryoko."  
  
"Ex-Space Pirate Ryoko. I gave that thing up. Now, do I know you, or  
are you just trying to get a date? Either way, I don't feel like talking, so  
buzz off."  
  
"You don't know us, but we know you. Seven hundred years ago." Damn.  
Either they were Juraian, or one of the elder races. Don't like the elder  
races. Longevity had a tendency to breed arrogance instead of wisdom in most  
people. But that didn't stop them from becoming powerful. Time is a good  
teacher, no matter who the student is. "Seven hundred years ago, you destroyed  
our homes, and killed our loved ones!"  
  
"You killed my wife!"  
  
"You took my daughter!"  
  
"You murdered my brother!"  
  
Ryoko sighed as she put down her glass and spun around slowly on her  
stool until she faced them. The leader was Juraian. They were easy to spot  
with their flowing robes and wooden keys. I don't know how many generations  
there are of Space Tree's, but this guy looks like he's pretty low on the scale,  
judging by the simplicity of the design on his key, that belt across his chest.  
Immediately behind him were two elf-like beings, one green-skinned, and the other  
blue-skinned . Oh, brother. Vares. Probably the fasted race ever to   
rise to sapience. Not as powerful as a Juraian, but damn hard to hit. The  
Aquian's water powers shouldn't be too dangerous, unless we're in a port. Nope,  
not enough sailor types. The Sylvan could be harder though, if he's smart  
enough to draw his life powers from the Juraian's tree, via the key.  
Flanking her on the left was a Duranga, a large bear of a humanoid. He's no  
problem. Even if they are a warrior race, there's no way he's good enough to  
beat me, and I'm stronger than he is, which is their main advantage. Finally,  
flanking her right side, was a Ctutchkul, a spindly little creature, who would  
only stand four feet tall, if he weren't hunched over. You're no threat,  
although you think you are. How will you react when you realize that your mind  
powers don't work on me?  
  
Before, Ryoko would welcome such a battle. It would be intriguing. But  
now, she did not care.  
  
"That was seven hundred years ago. Statute of Limitations has cleared  
my name. Besides, it wasn't my choice. Kagato made me do it." She choked back  
the dark memories. "Now leave me alone. I have more important things to do  
than chat with you." Like find a way to get so roaring drunk that the dark  
dreams cannot reach me. She turned her stool around and picked up her refilled  
drink.  
  
The liquid shook and the mug shattered, hundreds of blades of glass   
biting into Ryoko's skin.  
  
"Bullshit!" the Aquian Vare yelled, recalling his power from Ryoko's  
drink. "The hell it wasn't your fault. I don't care what time limit has  
passed, your going to pay for your damn crimes with your life!"  
  
The five assaulters dropped into fighting stances, waiting for Ryoko to  
react. Her body was already assimilating the glass that was imbedded in her,  
using it's mass to heal her body. She let the pain flow over her, through her.  
She let the ecstasy of hurt and the anticipation of battle sweep through her  
mind, washing everything else out. The bloodlust flowed through her, wiping  
away the future and the past. Only the present remained, only the battle.  
Only the desire to see blood flow, theirs, hers, anybody's. Only the need to  
crush those before her, to rob them of life in one, fluid motion.  
  
She kicked off the table and landed behind the Aquian Vare. A single  
kick to the side of the head, sent him spinning away, crashing into a table.  
  
She felt the assault come from the Ctutchkul. She ignored it as she  
focused on her next opponent.  
  
"Auggh!!" She yelled as the attack ripped into her mind. She banished the  
Ctutchkul's presence easily, but it puzzled her. I have always been immune to  
all but the most powerful of such attacks. Why not know?  
  
In the moment of distraction that the attack caused, the Duranga caught  
her from behind in a powerful bear hug. She laughed mentally at his feeble  
attempt to crush her body, as the Sylvan Vare approached, a silver sword in his  
hand. He lunged to impale Ryoko. Ryoko dropped out of the Duranga's grip, and  
the Vare impaled his ally instead.  
  
Ryoko trembled at the beauty of death, as the Duranga's blood fled his  
body, taking his life with it. She hungered for more, slower, more painful.  
  
She felt another assault from the Ctutchkul. This time she was ready for  
it. She blocked it easily as she lashed out at the small figure. It's frail  
body crumpled under the force of Ryoko's attack, and Ryoko's ears filled with  
the sickeningly sweet crunch of bones breaking.  
  
Ryoko dove as a piercing blast landed where she was. Yup, the Sylvan  
knows about that trick. Simple solution though. Ryoko smiled as she flipped  
into the air. The Sylvan Vare raised his hands to strike again, but by then,  
Ryoko was on top of him. With one hand, she grabbed his throat and lifted him   
off the ground, soaking in the terror that filled his eyes as he gasped for air.  
  
Much more satisfying than the first two, even if there was no blood.  
Much slower. She thought as she tossed the lifeless body away and drew the  
sword from his side in one fluid motion.  
  
She ducked as the Aquian charged from behind. Coming up behind him, she  
swung her newly acquired sword. The Aquian's head rolled across the floor, as  
his body dropped to the ground.  
  
Now there was only her and the Juraian.  
  
The Juraian summoned the blue-white glowing steel and charged. Ryoko met  
with the Sylvan's sword.  
  
"I'm disappointed." She hissed as they fought each other's blades. "I  
haven't even drawn on my power yet." The Juraian grunted. He dropped his sword,  
and pushed out with his shield, sending Ryoko crashing into a rack of alcohol.  
  
The hum of wards echoed as they began to surround her, holding her  
molecules in place. He could only command a dozen of them. She ignored them  
and walked right out of their ring, as she picked up the sword she had dropped.  
He frowned and moved the ring, positioning it over Ryoko again.  
  
Fool! She laughed. The attack failed pitifully, yet you try it again.  
  
Ayeka, now there was a challenge. Ayeka did not cling feebly to attacks  
that failed. She is smarter, stronger, better trained, and more powerful than  
this man could ever be. She is my peer in battle, at least when I do not have  
all three gems.  
  
She stopped, dropping her sword, and the Juraian breathed a sigh of relief  
and triumph.  
  
"I have you now."  
  
"You mean like you did just a moment ago? I can resist ten times as many  
wards as you have, each at least twice as powerful as yours. Do you want to  
see how feeble your attack is?"  
  
She drew forth her power. No more fooling around.  
  
The bar lit up with hundreds of tiny red stars. She held out her hand and  
they flew towards it. The wards shivered at the passing of energy, exploding  
as a star crashed into each of them. The stars collected into one ball of  
energy in front of her.  
  
"Now you shall see how pathetic you really are." She smiled at the fear  
in his eyes as he backed away.  
  
Ryoko's energy shot forth. The Juraian's shield shattered like glass, as  
it raced forward, undaunted. The energy burst apart into stars again and  
engulfed the Juraian. He dropped to the ground in agony, as the energy tore  
through his skin, causing his blood to fall, steaming, onto the ground.  
  
The battle over, her joy fled and the sorrow that was her life returned.  
  
Nobody understands me. Nobody can know the pain I have suffered, a  
thousand times worse than that which I have inflicted. They refuse to see me  
as who I am, refuse to believe that I was not of my own accord. But Tenchi...  
He saw through such things. He saw who I truly was, and showed that to  
everybody else.  
  
Ryoko looked in horror at the aftermath of the struggle. She was the only  
living being in the place. All the patrons had fled, and the five attackers lay  
dead on the floor, crushed, torn, and burned.  
  
It has been so long since I felt the black joy of death and destruction.  
I had hoped I would never feel it again. Her sadism increased the guilt of  
her actions tenfold. There were only two times in her life when she was free  
from the roller coaster of emotions this dark aspect of her created. First was  
in the cave, when she had nothing. And the second was the blissful year she  
spent with Tenchi, when she didn't have to hurt anybody, and the only battles  
were of her choosing, or fighting for a noble cause, like avenging Tenchi's   
death.  
  
It was even more unbearable than before. She dropped to her knees and  
sobbed.  
  
I can't take this anymore! I must go back. What do I have to lose? The  
truth can be no worse than my nightmares. I must reach for Tenchi's light, not  
jump into the cold darkness.  
  
"Ryo-ohki!" She cried to the sky. The titanic ship phased into being, and  
Ryoko phased aboard.  
  
"We are going back." She said as she sat in her chair, logging her star  
route. She smiled at Ryo-ohki who continually cried "Miya!" as she deluged  
Ryoko's head with images of carrots and Tenchi.  
  
"What will happen now?" She whispered as her smile faltered, and dropped  
into a frown. "What will they think, what will they do, when they see me?"  
  
  
Tentatively, Ryoko crested the hill. Sure enough they were there.  
  
On a day like this there's no way Sasami would LET them be anywhere   
else. Ryoko smiled. The bright yellow sun shone on the picnic scene. Ayeka  
was placing the food on the blanket, while Mihoshi brought out the plates and  
chopsticks. Sasami was closest, picking flowers for the centerpiece of their  
summertime feast. Tenchi was late as usual, doing last minute work in the  
fields.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ryoko stepped forward, drawing Sasami's attention.  
  
Sasami dropped the flowers.  
  
"Ryoko..." Sasami gasped as she noticed the figure.  
  
"Sasami..." Ryoko smiled.  
  
"Don't you dare take Tenchi!" Sasami screamed, as she turned around and   
ran. "Ayeka! It's Ryoko!"  
  
Ayeka looked up, and paled in fear. Mihoshi's laser pistol flashed into  
her hand. Sasami hid behind Ayeka.  
  
"No! It's not that." Ryoko said as she stepped forward. Ayeka's wards  
flashed into place around the three girls. "I'm not here to take Tenchi away."  
  
A soft hum from behind her drew her attention. Behind her stood Tenchi,  
his sword throbbing dully.  
  
"All right, Ryoko. Stop right there."  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko started towards him.  
  
"I said stay where you are!"  
  
"T-Tenchi?"  
  
"Why are you here? I won't let you hurt Ayeka!"  
  
"No, I'm here for you."  
  
"Well forget it! I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"No! I don't want to take you. I just wanted to come home!"  
  
"Well this isn't your home anymore Ryoko. Things have changed."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko." Tenchi said, his blade dissipating. "But you don't  
have a place here anymore. Things have changed."  
  
Ryoko just stood there, as Tenchi walked over to Ayeka and the others and  
ushered them away, the food untouched on the blanket. Ryoko could do nothing  
but watch, as they slowly faded from sight.  
  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-ohki yelled, snapping Ryoko awake. It was just a dream. she  
sighed, although she still worried what the truth would be.  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-ohki yelled again. Ryoko looked up to see the Earth,  
dreadfully close, and drawing closer at an alarming speed.  
  
"Brace yourself!" She cried as they broke through the atmosphere. The  
islands of Japan grew larger and larger as they plummeted towards it.  
  
Ryoko and Ryo-ohki slowly climbed out of the crater their "landing" had  
caused.  
  
"Are you okay, Ryo-ohki?"  
  
"Miya..." Ryo-ohki groaned.  
  
"I thought I told you never to let me fly drunk."  
"Miya."   
"You forgot? How could you forget something like that?"  
"Miya...Miya, Meya!"  
"You were busy thinking about carrots." Ryoko sighed. "Figures."  
  
  
Tentatively, Ryoko crested the hill. Sure enough they were there.  
  
Ayeka sat facing away from Ryoko, seemingly doing nothing. Tenchi stood  
opposite Ayeka, writing something on a pad of paper, occasionally glancing up  
at her.  
  
Mihoshi slept while Sasami gathered wild flowers.  
  
Katsuhito sat in meditation. His presence surprised Ryoko, as he rarely  
joined the group for picnics, but not as much as what else she saw.  
  
Two more people were there. One was a man about Tenchi's age, dressed in  
a leather jacket and shades, scribbling on another pad of paper. The other  
puzzled Ryoko. Her hair, bound in the standard double-ponytail, marked her as  
Juraian, yet she wore Earthen clothes, blue jeans and a white blouse. She was  
setting out the food.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ryoko stepped forward, drawing Sasami's attention.  
  
Sasami dropped the flowers.  
  
"Ryoko...." She gasped as she noticed the figure.  
  
"Sasami..." Fear ran through Ryoko at the similarities with the dream.  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-ohki cried. Mihoshi woke with a start. Tenchi glanced up in  
surprise, his pencil snapping in his fingers. Katsuhito glanced at her, then  
closed his eyes with a nod. The two unknown figures just stared at her. Ayeka  
froze, but did not turn to face her.  
  
"Ryoko..." Tenchi gasped.  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
The next thing Ryoko knew she was in Tenchi's arms, held close to him.  
She reminded herself that he would never be hers, but still, she was happy to be  
in his arms.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." He cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tenchi."  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-ohki cheered as Sasami pulled out a carrot.  
  
"I missed you, Ryo-ohki!" Sasami laughed.  
  
"Ryoko's back!" Mihoshi smiled. "I'm so happy!"  
  
Ryoko sighed. Their welcome was more than she had ever dreamed possible.  
  
"Ryoko? Are you okay?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I am now Tenchi." Ryoko looked up into Tenchi's warm eyes, eyes that did  
care for her. Then she noticed something behind him. Ayeka still sat, facing  
away from Ryoko.  
  
"Ayeka..."  
  
"This day...it has finally come." Ayeka said, still not turning around.  
"I have waited for it, both hoping it would be, and yet...fearing to ever see  
you again." Ryoko's dream flashed through her mind.  
  
"I'm not here to take Tenchi from you."  
  
"I didn't think so. But still, my fear is not for that."  
  
"Than what?"  
  
"My fear is more selfish than that. Ryoko..." Ayeka trailed off. Ayeka  
remained silent, her fear unexplained, and Ryoko could only stand there, trying  
to figure out what to say.  
  
Ryoko felt herself pulled to one side. The strange man stood beside her,  
his face inches from hers. He whispered very quietly.  
  
"Ayeka blames herself for what happened that day. She believes her cruel  
treatment towards you is what made you run, that you could not bear to see  
Tenchi with someone like her. She fears that you are here to punish her for the  
pain she caused you."  
  
The stranger released Ryoko's kimono, and stepped away. Ryoko's mind spun  
at the newfound knowledge. That she had hurt Ayeka so boggled her mind and tore  
at her heart.  
  
"Ayeka...I have not come here to take Tenchi, or hurt you, or hurt anyone.  
I tried to leave, but...it was so dark out there." Ryoko's voice trembled and  
became softer, muted by fear. "Everybody looked at me and saw the legendary  
monster that had ravished worlds. Nobody would believe that I was under  
Kagato's control, nor would they forgive me for my actions. Only here...only  
here have I met anyone who judged me for who I am. Ayeka! You knew who I was,  
what I had done, you had seen it first hand. Yet you forgave me. Please Ayeka!"  
Ryoko cried, tears flowing down her face. "Don't fear me Ayeka! That's what  
everyone else did...Please! At least look at me! Why won't you turn around?"  
  
"Because..." Ayeka said as she carefully stood up. Slowly she turned  
around. After an eternity, she faced Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko's jaw dropped.  
  
Tenchi stared at her from Ayeka's arms. Tenchi from eighteen years ago.  
  
"Because I didn't want to wake him." She smiled as the baby cooed. "He's  
such a light sleeper. Ayechi, meet Aunt Ryoko."  
  
  
"An entire year..." Ryoko sighed, thinking about the lost time, as she  
rocked little Ayechi in her arms. He looked just like Tenchi had, except for  
his hair was a dark purple. "I've missed so much..."  
  
Ayechi cried and reached out for Tenchi, who smiled as he picked up his  
son.  
  
"I-It...can't be..." A voice gasped behind Ryoko. She spun around.  
  
Before her stood Washu, her eyes wide in amazement.  
  
"Washu..." Ryoko smiled, as she walked towards the scientist. "I mean...  
Mom..."  
  
Washu slapped Ryoko across the face.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!" Washu yelled. Fire raged in her eyes for  
a moment, before it was extinguished by her tears. Washu ran as fast as she  
could from the hill and into the woods.  
  
"Washu!" Ryoko cried as she flew after her.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi called as he began to run after her.  
  
"Stop!" Katsuhito yelled, tripping Tenchi with his bokken. "Washu and  
Ryoko have a lot to discuss. They will not need an audience."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do not worry, Tenchi. Ryoko has seen how cold the world is to her, and  
Washu has an entire lab to take care of. Neither of them will leave."  
  
  
Ryoko flew after the fleeing red image. The distance closed quickly and  
soon she grasped the small figure by the arm.  
  
"Washu!" Ryoko yelled, as she spun her around.  
  
Stuffed eyes returned her glare.  
  
"Damn!" She swore as she ripped the doll in half. She spun as she heard  
soft footsteps.  
  
"You shouldn't break other peoples toys." The stranger said as he stepped  
forward.  
  
"Shut up." She grumbled.  
  
"All right." He said as he leaned against a tree.  
  
"Who the hell are you anyway?" She snapped angrily.  
  
"Name's Masami. I'm Tenchi's best friend, at least outside this group."  
  
"He never mentioned you."  
  
"Yeah, that still kinda irks me."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just want to talk to you. I've wanted to meet you for a long time."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't feel like chatting right now, so beat it."  
  
"You hurt everybody when you left, but Washu more than anybody, I think."  
  
"I said shut up!"  
  
"She hid it well. I think I saw it once, although Katsuhito insists that  
it was a training exercise."  
  
"Do you want to die?" Ryoko yelled as she shot a lance of energy over his  
shoulder.  
  
"Well, if you ever do want to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I'm  
here often now. I'll be at the house."  
  
Ryoko watched in anger as the young man walked away.  
  
"Jerk!" Ryoko said to no one. "Where does he get off telling me that kind  
of stuff?"  
  
"It's part of who Masami is." A soft voice said from behind. Ryoko turned  
to see the other stranger, the woman with green hair, standing behind her.  
  
"Is everyone following me?"  
  
"No. Katsuhito told everybody not to, but Masami had already disappeared.  
The others are heading back to the house now. Nobody felt like eating anymore.  
I went to find Masami, to keep him out of trouble."  
  
"Well you weren't fast enough." Ryoko snapped as she began walking towards  
the house. She smiled. Even after being gone so long, I still remember the  
way.  
  
"I'm sorry, Masami is very forward." The girl said as she followed Ryoko.  
"He says what's on his mind."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that."  
  
"But still, he is a very kind man, and he does it out of concern for  
others. His style is unusual, but he means only good. I am very glad to have  
met him."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I'm La...I'm Yumi."  
  
"What were you about to say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You were going to say 'Lady' weren't you? What, are you an exiled  
Juraian noble?"  
  
"It's nothing like that! I am here on my own accord to redeem myself."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Personal failings. I let my title become who I was."  
  
"Yeah, well at least you had the choice. I didn't have a say in becoming  
a demon, or a space pirate."  
  
"Nobody here thinks you are. You are innocent, a fragile girl, forced  
under the service of another."  
  
"Who are you calling fragile?"  
  
"Well, th-th-that's wh-what Tenchi said."  
  
"Well, I'm not fragile. What are you doing here anyway? Another  
free-loader, leeching off Tenchi?"  
  
"Absolutely not! I happen to pay for my residence. I am Lord Katsuhito's  
personal assistant at the shrine."  
  
The house had come into sight. Ryoko's anger had faded into despair.  
Maybe it was wrong to come back. I didn't want to hurt anybody. Why can't  
things be simpler? Why is it that my life is full of causing pain for others  
and myself?  
  
"I want to show you something." Yumi said solemnly, reading Ryoko's face.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Trust me. You'll like it." Yumi grabbed Ryoko's hand, and led her  
towards the house.  
  
"Good afternoon, Lady Yumi." Kamidake said.  
  
"Welcome back, Miss Ryoko." Azake said. Damn! Nothing ever shakes those  
two.  
  
Ryoko looked at the house. It looked different. There was a small  
addition built on one side. Yumi happened to be brining her towards it.  
  
"When did that get there?"  
  
"A while ago."  
  
"What's it for."  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Yumi opened the door to the addition and ushered Ryoko inside.  
  
"Ryoko has returned." Azake said.  
  
"Yes she has." Kamidake replied.  
  
"Does this mean what I think it does?"  
  
"It probably does."  
  
  
Ryoko glanced around the room. A single light bulb lit the room, thick  
curtains blocking out the sunlight from the few windows. Papers lay strewn  
about the floor, and on writing desks. Empty jars lay piled in one corner. A  
tall cabinet held more jars, as well as stacks of paper and bundles of pencils,  
pens, and brushes. In the middle of the floor sat a large wooden easel. Around  
the walls hung a series of paintings. Paint fumes hung in the air, assaulting  
Ryoko's nose.  
  
"What-" Ryoko turned around, but Yumi was gone, leaving Ryoko alone. She  
glanced at the pictures on the walls, her eyes drawn to the largest one. Her  
breath left her as her mind took in the depicted scene.  
  
It was her. She was wearing Tenchi's mother's kimono, the one Tenchi had  
said she looked beautiful in. She was walking happily across a glade, the light  
highlighting her majestically. Behind her was a dark, twisted wood, with  
sinister looking creatures hiding within it's trees. On the other side of the  
glade was yet another black forest. The dark leaves shrouded this one in  
complete shadow, and nothing could be seen within. But the Ryoko in the  
painting smiled brightly at the viewers, her eyes shining merrily, completely  
unaware of the darkness she was heading towards.  
  
"Thus the Angel, who had spent her whole live within the darkness of the  
wood, beneath the shadows cast by others, emerged, changed but unbroken, into  
the light. But alas, she is blinded by the beauty of the sun, and does not see  
the dark unknown which she is headed for. -From Darkness to Darkness."  
  
Ryoko spun around to find Ayeka standing behind her, Ayechi cradled in her  
arms.  
  
"I fixed the kimono for you. You really need to work on your stitching."  
  
"Who..."  
  
"This is Tenchi's studio. He's always been a wonderful painter, and  
without the damages from our...debates, to repair he has had a lot more free  
time, and decided to pursue his skills as an artist. Nobu-I mean, Dad, drew up  
this studio and added it to the house as our wedding gift."  
  
"From Darkness to Darkness..."  
  
"By Tenchi Masaki. Masami wrote the poem. Shortly after Tenchi finished  
it, Masami entered it into a contest, without Tenchi's permission. He was  
furious. He barged into the gallery right as they announced his name as the  
winner." Ayeka's eyes sparkled at the memory. "He received some very large  
offers for the painting, but he turned them all down. He said that no money can  
match the price he paid for it. Since then, he has sold several paintings, but  
never this one."  
  
Ryoko was speechless.  
  
"We have missed you very much Ryoko." She smiled.  
  
Ryoko moved down the row of paintings, looking at each one. Ayeka would  
say each one's name before mentioning something about it.  
  
"Magical Girl Pretty Sammy. Sasami in her Halloween costume. I thought  
she looked ridiculous, but she loved it. She got to pretend she was in one of  
her shoujo."  
  
"Off-duty. Mihoshi, sleeping in front of the shrine. Needless to say,  
Tenchi had plenty of opportunities to get that one down right."  
  
"The Lesson Unlearned. Ryo-ohki in another life or death struggle with a  
door."  
  
They went on. Katsuhito going through his stances. Yumi sweeping in  
front of the shrine. Masami lying on the hood of his car. There seemed to be  
one for each person.  
  
Ayeka blushed when they reached the picture of her. Her image stood in  
front of a sunset at the shrine, staring out over the horizon, the sun's light  
framing her like a halo. When Ayeka said nothing, Ryoko leaned over and read  
the name off of the frame.  
  
"Divine Beauty." Ryoko smiled as Ayeka blushed even more. "Well I'm  
impressed. He actually managed to make YOU look good."  
  
"Oh, Ryoko." Ayeka laughed.  
  
"There you are." Tenchi smiled from the doorway. "I see you've found out  
about my hobby."  
  
Ayeka walked over to him and kissed him. He tickled Ayechi as she  
whispered to him. Ryoko tried not to listen, but her superior hearing picked it  
up anyway.  
  
"Have you spoken with Little Washu?"  
  
"No. She's locked herself in her lab. She won't even respond."  
  
Ayeka continued out, closing the door behind her. Tenchi tossed down his  
pad, revealing a pencil sketch of Ayeka holding her child. A dark gray line  
crossed it, marking Ryoko's entrance.  
  
"Well, what do you think? It's too bad I won't have time to paint  
anymore, what with you and Ayeka trashing the place again."  
  
Ryoko chuckled as she continued examining the paintings.  
  
"Ryoko, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I put you through."  
  
"Don't be Tenchi. It was unavoidable."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said don't be. Tenchi, you freed me, and from more than the cave, but  
from my past. Not only did you ignore the past, but you got Ayeka to see me as  
more than a monster as well. I have never had friends until I met you, and now  
I have so many. That is what you put me through. The rest I did myself." Ryoko  
frowned as she looked at the next picture. It was a crude painting of Tenchi in  
the fields, done in simple tones with rough edges.  
  
"Sasami did that one. She complained that I had the whole family on the  
wall, but not me, so she painted one of me."  
  
Next was a picture of Washu, typing away on her computer, her brow creased  
in concentration. Ryoko felt the tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!" Washu's words echoed in her mind.  
  
"Come on. Let's go talk to Washu."  
  
"How...she won't come out of her lab."  
  
"I'm sure we can think of something."  
  
  
As they stepped into the main room, Sasami rushed over, and clung to  
Ryoko.  
  
"Don't go, Ryoko! Please don't go! I'm sure Washu will forgive you!"  
  
"Don't worry Sasami. I won't leave again. There's nowhere for me to go."  
  
"Little Washu?" Tenchi called as he banged on the door. "Washu! You have  
to talk about this. Washu!"  
  
"Forget it Tenchi." Ryoko sighed.  
  
"Then you talk to her."  
  
"How?"  
  
Tenchi answered by pulling out Tenchi-ken. He held out the sword towards  
Ryoko. He closed his eyes.  
  
Ryoko felt the warmth and power flow through her, as the gems on the  
ancient weapon winked out of existence. She felt them appear, firmly imbedded  
in her wrist and throat. The sheer power coursing through her was so  
overwhelming that she nearly forgot to breath.  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
"I should've given them back to you a long time ago. Now use them. Break  
through Washu's barrier and talk to her."  
  
"Thank you Tenchi." Ryoko whispered as she phased through Washu's door.  
  
  
Ryoko phased into Washu's lab. Washu typed away on her computer. Ryoko  
drifted towards the small scientist and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
On her soft, plush shoulder.  
  
Ryoko swore as she threw the doll across the room.  
  
"Dammit! How many times are you going to hide behind those? Come out!"  
  
Nobody responded.  
  
"Hmm..." Ryoko thought as she glanced at the quasi-real computer which  
floated in the air. "Let's see what you're working on. I'm sure I won't cause  
too much damage."  
  
"I changed the codes." Washu's voice echoed from nowhere. Ryoko looked  
around, but could not see the red haired scientist anywhere.  
  
"Yeah right. You never change your codes."  
  
"Tenchi just had to give you your gems back." Still Washu did not appear.  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I need to talk to you."  
  
"You said all you needed to say when you hightailed it out of here a year  
ago!"  
  
"That had nothing to do with you."  
  
"Then why did you break the link? The link had nothing to do with anybody  
but me, so if it didn't concern me, than why did you break it?"  
  
"Because...because...I don't know! I was afraid you'd make me come back!  
I was afraid that you'd tell me that this was the way things were suppose to be.  
But I should've come back, and they are the way they're supposed to be. I made  
so many mistakes. Please forgive me, Mom."  
  
"I told you not to call me that."  
  
"But that's what you are. You are my mother. You created me, because you  
loved me. And you have been helping me, even if I didn't know it. I realize  
that now. I learned the hard way. You shielded me from psionic attacks. More  
importantly, you took part of my pain and suffering, from my dark emotions, my  
sadism and the guilt it caused. You made it bearable. Please. I know things  
can never be the way they were, or could have been, between us. Nothing can be  
the way it was. But..." Words failed Ryoko, and she hung her head in defeat.  
  
Ryoko felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Happily she turned around to face  
her creator.  
  
The doll looked at her with toy eyes.  
  
"Gotcha!" Washu laughed from behind Ryoko.  
  
"That was uncalled for!" Ryoko yelled. "What kind of mom are you?"  
  
"The only one you'll ever have." Washu smiled, as she hugged her daughter.  
"Thank you Ryoko."  
  
"Thank you...Mom."  
  
Ryoko and Washu held each other for a long time.  
  
"So how 'bout that Masami?" Washu finally said, breaking the silence. "I  
could put in a good word for you."  
  
"With that jerk? Why don't I just tie myself to Ayeka while we're at it?"  
  
  
"They've been in their a long time." Aeka frowned. She paced outside the  
door to the lab, while Tenchi meditated on the floor, Ayechi in his lap, playing  
peek-a-boo with Ryo-oki. Masami lay sprawled out across the couch.  
  
"That's probably a good thing." Tenchi replied. "It probably means  
they're talking."  
  
"Or they killed each other." Masami said. Tenchi shot him a glare that  
could wither a tree. "Sorry. Just kidding. I bet you they're fine. Ryoko's  
not going to hurt Washu, and she has all three gems, so Washu probably can't do  
much to Ryoko either. So they've probably resolved their problems, and are  
spending some quality time together."  
  
"Well they could at least have the decency to tell us, instead of letting  
us sit out here and think the worst!" Aeka snapped. "I'm going crazy out here.  
I've got to do something before I snap. If you need me, I'll be in our room,  
reading over the reports that Mother gave me."  
  
"All right." Tenchi sighed. "I probably should go to the fields. I'll  
have to convert them all back to carrots again."  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-oki cried.  
  
"Sure you can help. It'll be just like old times. C'mon."  
  
"I'll take Ayechi." Masami said as he picked up the little child, who  
giggled as he lifted him up high.  
  
"All right. I'll see you tonight." Tenchi said as he kissed his wife.  
  
"Good-bye darling." He said as he tickled Ayechi.  
  
"Good-bye sweetheart." Masami smiled.  
  
"Good-bye Masami. Let's go Ryo-oki."  
  
"Wave bye-bye to Daddy." Masami said waving Ayechi's hand at Tenchi.  
  
"You know what, Ayechi." Masami said once Tenchi and Aeka were gone.  
"You have a very unusual family. You're probably going to need a lot of therapy  
when you grow up."  
  
"Same with you." A voice said from behind him.  
  
"That's why I'm not going to growing up." Masami smiled as he looked back  
at Ryoko. "So how are things with your dear old mom?"  
  
"Better than they've ever been in the past. Not that it's any of your  
business."  
  
"Yeah, but all my business is boring. Tenchi's is much more interesting."  
  
"That may be, but I'm still mad at you for what you said in the forest.  
You had no right to voice those statements, even if they were true."  
  
"Well, I have every right to be mad at you, but you don't see me hurling  
energy bolts."  
  
"What reason do you have to be mad at me?"  
  
"You left Tenchi." Ryoko, who was about to say something, froze.  
  
"That's not fair." She said stupidly.  
  
"I know it's not fair Ryoko, and that's why I'm not mad at you. And I  
won't be mad at you, as long as you do one thing."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"It's very simple. Promise that you will never do that to Tenchi again.  
It nearly ruined everything he and Aeka had. Swear by your gems, by Washu,  
Tsunami, by your love for Tenchi, by anything and everything that you hold dear,  
that you will never do something to hurt Tenchi like that again. Do that, and  
I'll forgive you. Otherwise, I'll never speak to you again."  
  
"I thought you were trying to get me to make that promise, not encouraging  
me not too. But don't worry about that, Masami. Nothing could ever make me do  
something that stupid again. I swear it."  
  
"Then everything's forgiven." Masami smiled bouncing Ayechi.  
  
"Except your loud mouth."  
  
"Forgot about that."  
  
"Thank you Masami." Ryoko said after a lapse of silence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you for what you did. For telling me what was wrong with Aeka."  
  
"No prob. That's what I do, get in other peoples business. I'm quite good  
at it."  
  
"So where you doing out there?" Ryoko said, glancing at the papers that  
Masami had been working on earlier. Masami snatched them from her before she  
could really look at them."  
  
"Sorry, but those are personal. I'm aspiring to become a manga artist,  
and I don't want anybody to look at my unfinished work. So what brings you out  
of the dungeon and away from your mad scientist?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just....This!" Ryoko laughed as she snatched Ayechi out  
of Masami's surprised hands.   
  
"Hey! Not fair! It's my turn to play with Ayechi. Tenchi and Aeka never  
let me play with him." He made a grab at Ayechi, but Ryoko floated out of reach.  
  
"Probably because your such a bad influence." Ryoko used her free hand to  
pull down on one eyelid and stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Why should you get to play with Ayechi?"  
  
"Because, I'm not. I have to take him to the lab so Washu and I can run  
some tests on him, and THEN play with him." Ayechi laughed as Ryoko pulled a  
somersault through the air and phased through Washu's closed door. Masami raced  
after them, yanked open the door, and ran straight into the lake outside. "Damn!  
Should've seen that one coming." He chuckled as he swam to shore.   
  
  
"Masami! You're soaked." Yumi exclaimed as Masami climbed up the stairs.   
"Where's Ayechi? Tenchi said you were watching him!"   
  
"Relax. He's with Washu and Ryoko. Their stupid joke is why I'm so wet."  
  
"So what are you doing here? You know I'm busy working."  
  
"Maybe I came to pay respects to the shrine."  
  
"Nice try. You don't pay respect to anybody."  
  
"Hey. I...well, I suppose that's true. Well with Ayechi in the lab with  
Ryoko and Washu, and Mihoshi helping Sasami make dinner, I didn't have anything  
else to do. So I thought I'd stop by and see if I can be a nuisance here  
instead."  
  
"I'm sure you'll manage. So, how are Ryoko and Washu?"  
  
"Well, I haven't seen Washu, but Ryoko said they patched things up, and  
she was pretty happy, even before she kidnapped Ayechi."  
  
"Stop complaining. Here." She pushed the broom into his hands. "You can  
help sweep."  
  
"There goes your professionalism."  
  
"Well, I figure if your going to stay around bugging me, you might as well  
help out."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"So how does Ryoko stealing Ayechi get you all wet?"  
  
"Let's just say you should knock before trying to enter Washu's lab."  
  
"I see." Yumi giggled. "Here. Let me help you."  
  
"How?" In response, Yumi raised one hand and pointed towards Masami. Blue  
energy crackled as Yumi's shield enveloped Masami. After a moment, Yumi withdrew  
her power.   
  
"You know it's a lot easier to forget your an alien than one would think."  
  
"Thank you. It means I'm paying my sentence."  
  
"I still think you're beating yourself up over that way too much."  
  
"Think what you want, it's my decision."  
  
"If you say so. You miss Jurai much?"  
  
"Not as much as I thought I would. Sure I miss the beauty of the forests  
and the wonderful fields full of flowers, but this place has a beauty all it's  
own. And the warmth and family here is like nothing on Jurai. While I do miss  
the balls and the dances, I wouldn't trade what I have found for anything, not  
even to be the First Crown Princess of Jurai."  
  
"If you traded it to be the First Crown Princess, you'd still have it.  
She's here too."  
  
"Yes, well it's a lot easier to forget Aeka is the First Crown Princess  
than one would think, too. She seems so different, then the stories. She hasn't  
been in office for seven hundred years. And she is much more relaxed than they  
said she was. And much happier, too."  
  
"That's Tenchi for you. He makes demons into people, and ladies into  
peasants, and everybody is happier for it."  
  
"He even made a loud-mouthed know-it-all into a hero."  
  
"Who? Me? I'm no hero. I was just paying back an old debt. Besides, Aeka  
and Washu did the real work."  
  
"That's not true. Your part was just as important."  
  
"Yeah right. Anybody could have done what I did."  
  
"How many times have we had this argument."  
  
"Bout six hundred times. Twice a day, usually."  
  
"Yumi!" Katsuhito's voice yelled out. "Are you almost done cleaning?"  
  
"Yes sir!" She yelled back.  
  
"And tell Masami that he'd better do a better job sweeping than he did last  
time."  
  
"No prob, Yosho." Masami laughed.   
  
"If you keep calling him Yosho, he's going to kill you one of these days."  
  
"Yeah, if Aeka or Tenchi don't beat him to it." They finished sweeping up  
the shrine. Yumi sat on the step in front of the shrine office, sorting through  
letters, while Masami sat down in front of one of the trees, drawing on his  
sketchpad, and glancing at a notepad. The stray cat that lived at the shrine came  
up to him and he absently pet it as he worked. The two engaged in minor debates  
like they always did, teasing and laughing at each other.  
  
"Masami." Yumi whispered as the sky began to darken. She slowly rose to her  
feet.  
  
"What?" Masami asked, as he looked up.  
  
"Look." She said as she stepped to the top of the stairs that led to the  
shrine. Masami stood next to her. Before them was an amazing sight. The sun was  
setting beyond the mountains, casting a rainbow of colors through the skies. The  
light seemed to make the leaves of the trees glow as if by magic, and the entire  
valley seemed to sparkle with life and beauty. The light struck Funaho's lake,  
casting a bright rainbow around the magical tree, and Funaho sung, it's rainbow  
lights dancing with the rainbow in the water.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Yumi whispered.  
  
"It's remarkable." Masami echoed. He turned to face Yumi. And was greeted  
with the chiseled features of Katsuhito. Masami fell backwards and crashed  
against the large red gate to the shrine.  
  
"It is quite a beautiful scene isn't it." The old priest smiled. "Sasami  
should have dinner on the table soon. With Ryoko's return, it should be quite a  
feast. Put those papers on my desk and lock up, won't you Yumi?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Yumi bowed.  
  
"And hurry up. Sasami will be mad if you're late." Katsuhito called out as  
he began his journey down the long flight of stairs.  
  
"No problem, Yosho." Masami yelled. "I'll help."  
  
"Damn punk." Katsuhito mumbled, although no one could hear him.   
  
  
Dinner was a feast, even for ten people. The table was laden with all of  
Ryoko's favorite foods, as well as numerous carrot dishes. After missing lunch  
everybody dug in quickly, except Aeka, who was determined to shed those last few  
pounds she had gained from carrying Ayechi, and ate very little.  
  
"Relax, Aeka." Tenchi smiled. "Don't be so conservative. This is Ryoko's  
homecoming feast. Enjoy yourself."  
  
"Yeah." Ryoko nodded. "Besides. It's not like you had a figure before."  
  
"Really, Miss Ryoko, you go too far. Not all of us were engineered with a  
high metabolism, like you."   
  
Tenchi sighed. Already things were sliding towards the way things used to  
be between Aeka and Ryoko. He wasn't sure if he was happy or upset about that.  
  
"Miya?"   
  
"No, Ryo-oki. Ayechi doesn't want a carrot." Sasami laughed. Ryo-oki looked  
at Ayechi, snuggled in Aeka's arms, and then looked at the carrot in her hands,  
shrugged, and ate the carrot. The group laughed and talked well into the night,  
over dinner, desert, and tea.   
  
  
Ryoko lay on the roof, staring at the stars.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts." A voice said. Ryoko looked over at Aeka, who  
made her way across the roof, and sat down next to her.   
  
"How did you get up here?"   
  
"I can fly, too, you know. It's just more of an effort. So what are you  
thinking?"  
  
"The stars are more beautiful from Earth than other places."  
  
"Because Tenchi is here?"  
  
"No. I mean they actually are more beautiful here, not that they just seem  
that way."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense. The stars are stars, no matter where you are  
watching from."  
  
"No it's true. There are no space ships, or battle stations, or supply  
stations cluttering up the sky. Nothing that doesn't belong there."  
  
"I suppose your right, although it would look better with another moon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Another moon. A bright one, like Tariscus, the second moon of Virana."  
  
"Always a perfectionist." Ryoko muttered. "Still, you're right."  
  
"Ryoko, I...I'm sorry things turned out the way they did."  
  
"Don't lie to me Princess."  
  
"What? It's the truth!"  
  
"Then stop lying to yourself while your at it. Would you have preferred it  
if I had killed you in a fit of rage? Or detonated my gem and killed myself and  
all of you? Or maybe you wanted me to win Tenchi's heart."  
  
"I see your point Ryoko. Still, I am sorry for you. It must hurt you so,  
to see Tenchi with me, knowing that he will never be yours..."  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
  
"It doesn't?"  
  
"No, Aeka, it doesn't. Well, maybe a little." Ryoko sighed as she stared  
at the stars. "Tenchi chose you a long time ago, a long time before he realized  
it."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes. When we went to his aunt's hotel. The first time. When I pulled him  
into the woman's bath area, then dragged you through the wall. I suspected it  
even then, although I wouldn't admit it, even to myself. I wanted to embarrass  
you, humiliate you, so you would avoid Tenchi, maybe even leave. But then, when  
you stared at each other. It was like you two were highlighted in a heavenly  
light, and I disappeared along with the rest of the world. You were so lost in  
the moment. So was he. That was the clincher. I refused to believe it, but deep  
down, I knew that I had already lost."  
  
"Ryoko..."  
  
"But still, I didn't really lose. I realize that, while being the object  
of Tenchi's desires, to have him live for me, as I live for him, to have him love  
me like no one else existed, would have been great, it wasn't necessary. Being  
with him, loving me as a friend, if not a wife, smiling at me, and laughing with  
me. That is enough. Being away taught me that. This is what I truly want, what I  
truly need. The rest would have just be a bonus." Aeka was speechless. Ryoko  
smiled at her, her golden eyes flashing mischievously in the darkness. "Of  
course, that doesn't mean that if I get a chance to take Tenchi from you, I won't  
take it."  
  
"What? Tenchi and I belong to each other! You would interfere with that?"  
  
"If that's what it takes."  
  
"You have no morals!"  
  
"At least I don't pretend to have them."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You tell me. You're the one that flashed him."  
  
"I was lost in the moment. You said so yourself. Besides! YOU pulled my  
towel off!"  
  
"Yeah, but that's no excuse."  
  
"It is too!"   
  
A dark figure sat in the shadows of the chimney, watching the two women  
fight. He examined them carefully, absorbing every detail. Slowly, their images  
appeared in front of him.   
  
Tenchi paused for a moment, before writing "Getting Along" in the corner  
of his sketch, and slowly sneaking back through the window into his room.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's another chapter done. Not as action packed as the last one, but  
important to where things are heading. Tenchi's artistic side was inspired by  
rumors about TMiL2, and a basic need. Originally, Darkness to Darkness was going  
to be one of Aeka's needlepoint. Then again, originally, this was going to take  
place ten years in the future instead of just one. But things change, and I think  
it's much better this way. The only thing I'm really upset about is that Mihoshi  
only had a bit appearance in this one. But she has a major part coming up soon.  
  
  
So how am I doing? What do you think about my portrayal of Ryoko and Aeka? More  
importantly, what do you think of Yumi and Masami? Send all comments, opinions,  
etc. to lighthawkwings@masakishrine.com  
  
  



	4. An Uneventful Day

Disclaimer: All the people and most of the ideas here belong to AIC and Pioneer.  
The rest of the ideas are mine. Blah, blah, blah, don't sue me.  
  
  
Please send any opinions, good or bad, to me at lighthawkwings@masakishrine.com  
This story takes place in the OAV universe.  
  
  
Thanks to Literary Eagle, and Brook "the Total Anime Nut" Kuhn for all their  
help with the earlier chapters and for all their support.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The Dark Juraian  
  
Chapter 4  
  
An Uneventful Day  
  
  
Tenchi's door slid silently open, as the dark figure glanced around the  
surroundings. Silver moonlight illuminated the room with a dim glow. Ayechi  
was silent in his crib. Ayeka slept soundly, certain of her safety within the  
strong arms of her beloved Tenchi. The silver light sparkled off her glossy  
crown casting a ring of light around her tranquil face. Tenchi too, slept  
deeply, Ayeka cradled against his side.  
  
The shadowed figure smiled as it snuck into the peaceful scene. It made  
no sound as it moved towards the bed, where the happy couple lay. Without a  
sound, it reached forward, towards the slumbering princess. Ayeka stirred  
slightly in her sleep, as she felt the shifting energies, but she did not wake.  
The shadow then moved to the sleeping child. Taking only a moment, the figure  
reached into the crib, touching the baby softly, and then quickly retreated out  
of the room, sliding the door shut as it left.  
  
  
Sunlight pierced through the window, waking Tenchi. He smiled down at  
his wife, who still slept close at his side. Softly, he shook her, gently  
rising her from sleep. A slightly troubled expression crossed her face, as she  
fought off the clinging remnance of sleep.  
  
"Something wrong, Ayeka?"  
  
"I don't think so, but...Something seems...missing."  
  
Ayechi started crying at that moment. Tenchi slowly lifted Ayeka's head  
of his chest and slid out of the bed. Ayeka stared at the ceiling for a moment,  
trying to get her bearings. Something was missing, but what was it. Absently,  
she rubbed her temples, trying to wipe away the last of the sleep so she could  
think clearly.  
  
"My tiara!" Ayeka gasped.  
  
"What?" Tenchi asked as he bounced his son in his arms.  
  
"My tiara is gone! Somebody has taken my tiara!"  
  
  
Sasami sung to herself in the kitchen as she tossed some carrots into  
the pot.  
  
"Miya?" Ryo-ohki asked as she walked in, in toddler form.  
  
"What is it, Ryo-ohki?"  
  
"Ay-ye-ka?"  
  
"What? Oh, this." Sasami laughed as she pushed back the tiara on her  
head. "Don't tell Ayeka."  
  
"Miya?"  
  
"I'll let you have a carrot." Sasami said as she handed the cheerful  
creature a carrot.  
  
"There you are!" A loud voice boomed. Sasami turned around and gulped.  
Ayeka stood in the doorway, with a very angry expression on her face. Tenchi  
smiled behind her, Ayechi giggling in his arms.  
  
"Can't catch me!" Sasami laughed as she darted out the door.  
  
"Sasami! Come back here at once!" Ayeka roared as she raced after her  
younger sister.  
  
"Breakfast should be done coohking in twenty minutes." Sasami yelled to  
Tenchi as she ran. "Stir it every couple of minutes. Don't wait for us!" She  
laughed as she ran into the woods, Ayeka right behind her.  
  
"Hello, Tenchi." Ryoko said playfully as she teleported behind Tenchi.  
  
"Ah, Ryoko. You're just in time."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can you stir the food in that pot for me? I have to feed Ayechi."  
  
"Oh, yeah sure." She said disappointedly. "So where are the  
princesses?"  
  
"Sasami stole Ayeka's tiara and Ayeka chased her into the woods."  
  
"Ha! Oh I wish I could've seen that."  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-ohki chimed in.  
  
"Oh, right. I can see that." Ryoko laughed loudly as she recieved  
Ryo-ohki's vision of the incident.  
  
"Okay, Ryoko. Hold Ayechi for a minute."  
  
"With pleasure." Ryoko teleported to Tenchi and picked up the gigling  
baby from his arms. Tenchi began scouping the food into various dishes. Soon  
Yumi and Nobiyuki came down, and Washu came out of the lab. Katsuhito came in  
from the shrine, and they all gathered around the table.  
  
"Where's Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked glancing around.  
  
"Miya! Miya, Miya, miya!" Ryo-ohki jabbered to Ryoko.  
  
"Ryo-ohki says that before breakfast, she was playing hide and seek with  
Sasami and Mihoshi, and that she hasn't seen Mihoshi since."  
  
"Well, we shouldn't let it get cold. I guess she can eat with Ayeka and  
Sasami when they get back."  
  
The six of them ate cheerfully, amused at the events of the morning.  
The meal passed without incident. Tenchi and Yumi were clearing the dishes when  
the door slid open.  
  
Sasami stood in the doorway. She breathed heavily, and held the door  
for support. Her face was bright red, and sweat clung to her hair, or rolled  
down the wooden tiara that rested on her forhead.  
  
Ayeka was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Um, Sasami?"  
  
"Yes, Tenchi?" She asked innocently as she sat down and helped herself  
to some of the slightly warm food.  
  
"Where's Ayeka?"  
  
"I dunno." She smiled.  
  
Tenchi couldn't help but smile. This would certainly be an interesting  
day.  
  
  
Ayeka crept silently through the woods, following the crunching sounds  
of the dry leaves. As she drew closer the sounds they also grew in quantity, as  
her target, still unseen, noticed her presence. Sacrificing stealth for speed,  
Ayeka jumped out of the bushes to prevent her prey from escaping.  
  
"Aha! Gotcha!" She yelled.  
  
Mihoshi stumbled at the sudden outburst and tripped and fell.  
  
"Ack! I'm it! Wait. Ayeka, I didn't know you were playing."  
  
"Playing?"  
  
"I'm playing hide and seek with Sasami and Ryo-ohki."  
  
"You might have been, but that was an hour ago at least."  
  
"Hmm, you're right. That was quite a while ago. I suppose the game's  
over."  
  
"Yes, well. Let's go back. Sasami has a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Um, Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do we get back?"  
  
"We...Hmm. We're in pretty deep aren't we?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, we'll just go back the way we came. I'm sure we'll see something  
familiar soon."  
  
"Hey, does this mean I won the game?"  
  
  
"Helllo?" Masami called as he entered the house.  
  
"Oh. Hi Masami." Sasami called from the kitchen.  
  
"Gee, something's different about you." Masami smiled as he entered the  
kitchen. "Did you get a haircut?"  
  
"No." Sasami giggled.  
  
"So you finally got your sisters tiara."  
  
"Hey! What do you mean finally?"  
  
"Tenchi told me about your attempt to get it on the Ryu-oh."  
  
"He did?" Sasami blushed.  
  
"Yup. So where are the others?"  
  
"Um, well. Tenchi is in his studio. Washu and Ryoko are in the lab  
running some tests on Ayechi. Yumi and Grandpa are working at the shrine, and  
the last time I saw them, Ayeka and Mihoshi were taking a walk in the woods."  
  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He laughed as he walked out of  
the kitchen.  
  
"Masami..." Ryoko's voice echoed eerily.  
  
"Well, if it isn't everybody's favorite demon." The air shimmered as  
Ryoko teleported in. "Tenchi's in his studio, if you're loohking for him."  
  
"Actually, I'm here for you."  
  
"Whay would you w-" Masami was cut off as Ryoko clamped a hand over his  
mouth. She dragged the struggling Masami through the door to the lab.  
  
"Masami!" Sasami called from the kitchen. "Masami? Where'd he go?"  
  
  
"Mihoshi." Ayeka said, glancing around at the all to familiar scenery.  
"Are you sure this is the way back?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure. Why?"  
  
"Well, unless I'm mistaken, this is the third time we passed those rocks  
and that stream."  
  
"Hmm. I think you're right. Do you think we're lost?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe we are." Ayeka sighed, holding back her annoyance.  
  
"Then what should we do?" Mihoshi asked fearfully.  
  
"Calm down, I'm thinking. Can you open a line to Yukinojo?"  
  
Mihoshi slid her finger across the gem on her communicator. "I think  
I...no. He's out of range."  
  
"Can you home in on Ryoko or Ryo-ohki's high level energies?"  
  
Again Mihoshi slid her finger across the gem. The holographic data  
field appeared but it didn't point anywhere. "Sorry. Their energy fields are  
too dormant to detect at this range. I'll leave the scanner on, in case they  
become active."  
  
"Well, let's see. The woods thin out in this direction. If we go that  
way, we'll be more likely to find a road and follow it back to our house. Or we  
could go into the thicker wood, and climb one of the taller trees, and try to  
spot Funaho or the shrine. What do you think? Mihoshi? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to materialize some coffee!"  
  
  
"Wake up Masami."  
  
Masami opened his eyes to see Washu and Ryoko smiling mischeviously at  
him. He tried to move but found that he was bound. He also found that he was  
stripped to his boxers.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"An expirement." Washu said simply. "we're going to see if it's  
possible to teach you some manners."  
  
"I maintain it can't be done." Ryoko smiled.  
  
"C'mon guys. I'm only playing around."  
  
"You wanna play? Fine, but we're playing by my rules! Aha ha ha ha!"  
Washu cackled. "Okay! All personal data has been recorded. Ryoko! Initiate  
the test."  
  
Ryoko approached Masami with a needle at the end of a long thin hose.  
  
"C'mon! Stop it! Let me go!" Masami thrashed about.  
  
"Request permission to sedate the subject?"  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
  
Yumi sighed and glanced up at the red gates of the shrine.  
  
"Yumi!" Katsuhito yelled as he stepped out of the office. "Aren't you  
done with those papers yet?"  
  
"Sorry sir." Yumi hurredly answered more of the questions.  
  
"What is troubling you child?" Katsuhito asked as he sat down next to  
Yumi. The stray cat rubbed up against him for attention.  
  
"Nothing. When was the shrine founded?"  
  
"1294. Something is wrong. Tell me."  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about Masami. Today is his day  
off from his job at the restaurant and he usually spends them here, but he   
hasn't even come up to say hi."  
  
"Count your blessings." Katsuhito mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. You had better hurry up. Those papers have to be mailed  
out this afternoon."  
  
"Yes, sir. They'll be ready."  
  
"Well, see that they are." Katsuhito said as he stepped back into the  
office.  
  
"Where do you suppose Masami is?"  
  
"I do not know. But don't worry so. If anything happened to him, we  
would know. I'm sure he's just doing something important."  
  
  
"Achoo!" Masami awoke with a high pitched sneeze, and an out-of-sorts  
feeling. Everything seemed...different.  
  
"Mom!" Ryoko called. "He's awake."  
  
"Good. How is he doing?"  
  
"Astral patterns match, as do psycho-layer pattern. Yeah, all of the  
data matches, except his DNA structure and body content of course."  
  
"What'd you do to me?" Masami yelled. Or rather, he tried to. All that  
came out was a "Miya!"  
  
"Oh, this is hilarious!" Washu cried from her monitor.  
  
"Mom. That's Masami's brain activity. How could that be funny?"  
  
"Well, I guess you have to be a scientist to get it. Now for some  
laughs we can all share. Ryoko! The mirror."  
  
Ryoko took out a small mirror and held it up to Masami. Curious, Masami  
looked into the mirror. A cabbit with reddish brown fur, shades, and a small  
leather jacket stared back at him. Masami jumped back in surprise and fell off  
the table. Ryoko and Washu burst out laughing.  
  
"Miya! Miya miya miya!"  
  
"Calm down, hot shot. Cabbit can't talk, but you can communicate to  
Ryoko and me with mind-speak. It's a form of communication used by the masses.  
Just try."  
  
What did you do? Masami thought-yelled.  
  
"Well, Ryoko and Ryo-ohki were created by introducing a strong mental  
presence to the Masses. I did a similar procedure on you, except that you  
already had a body. As expected, the Masses compensated for this by assuming a  
structure similar to your own and exerting an influence over the rest of your  
body so it would accept them."  
  
If the Masses assumed my structure, then why am I a cabbit?  
  
"Well, prior to exposing the Masses to your mental presence, I impressed  
upon them the physical and biological images of a cabbit. So when they merged  
with you, they influenced your body and changed it. Like they did with Ryo-ohki  
in the fields."  
  
Might I ask why you did this?  
  
"Well, this could have major impacts on the medical practice. It could  
all but remove the threat of dying from injuries."  
  
Why a cabbit?  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Figures. So can you change me back now?  
  
"Nope! We've got some tests to run on you first. Most importantly is  
to test it's permanancy."  
  
How long will that take?  
  
"Oh, I dunno. If there's no adverse side affects in the next couple of  
hours, I think we're safe."  
  
  
Ayeka and Mihoshi broke from the woods onto a long winding road.  
  
"Now which way to go." Ayeka grumbled.  
  
"Oh, look. Somebodies coming." Mihoshi waved as a pickup truck drove up  
and came to a stop.   
  
"Hello, ladies." The large man in the truck smiled. "What're a couple  
of beautiful women like you doing out in the woods?"  
  
"Well, we got slightly lost." Ayeka said, uncomfortable with the way the  
man was loohking at her.  
  
"Looks like you're found now."  
  
"Um, well, we are looking for the Masaki shrine. Do you know which way  
to go?"  
  
"I might. How 'bout we talk about it over a meal?"  
  
"I thank you very much, but I am already married." Ayeka said  
gracefully, holding up her hand to show him her wedding ring. The man seemed  
somewhat put off.  
  
"How 'bout you, beautiful?" He said turning to Mihoshi.  
  
"Who me?" Mihoshi giggled and blushed. "Oh, I'm not married, but then  
I haven't met the right guy, I suppose."  
  
"Excuse me," Ayeka said. "But do you know the way to the Masaki shrine?"  
  
"Well you never know." The man said, now ignoring Ayeka. "The right guy  
might be right in front of you." This caused Mihoshi to giggle even more.  
  
"Listen. We really need to get to the Masaki shrine. Can you help or  
not?"  
  
"How about giving me a chance?"  
  
"Well I don't even know you."  
  
"Mihoshi! Don't encourage him. We must get to the Masaki shrine soon.  
Do you know where it is or not?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can change that. Why don't we ditch this crabby   
bitch and we can...get to know eachother."  
  
"What did you call me?" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Look, just because you're married to some slob, doesn't mean that other  
people can't have a good time."  
  
"That's it!" Ayeka fumed as she rolled up her sleeve. Mihoshi, wisely,  
stepped back.  
  
"Why don't you just run home to your man and leave us alone?" The man  
laughed.  
  
Energy crackled as Ayeka slammed her fist into the truck. The man  
screamed in surprise as the force tipped the truck onto it's side.  
  
"Come, Mihoshi. We will try to find the house on our own."  
  
"It was nice meeting you." Mihoshi called back as Ayeka lead her away.  
  
  
"Oh, there you are." Sasami exclaimed as Washu and Ryoko stepped out of  
the lab. "I need you to watch Ayechi so I can cook lunch. Hey! Whatcha got  
there?" Sasami asked, noticing that Ryoko was holding something.  
  
"Take a look for yourself." Ryoko said, dumping the small bundle into  
Sasami's arms.  
  
"Wow! Another cabbit! Oh, and he has shades and a jacket. He's so   
sweet! What's his name."  
  
"Masa-ohki."  
  
Masa-ohki miya'd excitedly at the young princess.  
  
"Hello Masa-ohki." Sasami giggled. Masa-ohki sighed. "Hey, Ryo-ohki!  
Come meet your new friend, Masa-ohki. Ryo-ohki?" Ryo-ohki, who until now was  
passing a ball back and forth with Ayechi, was now hiding behind the couch.  
"What's wrong with Ryo-ohki?"  
  
"How adorable." Washu smiled.  
  
"What? What's adorable?"  
  
"Ryo-ohki's shy. She thinks Masa-ohki is cute." Ryo-ohki slowly edged  
forward.  
  
"Oh, Ryo-ohki. Can you go get Tenchi? I need some carrots for lunch."  
  
"Miya!" Ryo-ohki cried.  
  
"Take Masa-ohki with you." Washu said. "You'll have to teach him the  
ropes. Go on, Masa-ohki."  
  
Ryo-ohki miya'd to Masa-ohki, who sighed and followed her. Ryo-ohki  
bumbed into the door, and tumbled backwards into Masa-ohki. Ryo-ohki miya'd   
some more, and then jumped through the door. Masa-ohki hesitated, and then   
followed suit.  
  
  
"Sasami!" Tenchi called as he slid the door open. "We're home."  
  
"Oh, hello Tenchi. Have you met Masa-ohki?"  
  
"Yup. Cute little guy. A bit excitable though." Tenchi frowned upon  
seeing the tiara still resting on Sasami's forehead. "Hasn't Ayeka gotten back  
yet?"  
  
"Nope. Not yet. But she can handle herself, and she has Mihoshi with  
her. So don't worry about it."  
  
"Really, that girl is nothing but trouble." Ryoko said as she teleported  
in, Ayechi in her arms. Ayechi giggled as Tenchi picked him up. "I don't know  
what you see in her."  
  
The door slid open again as Yumi and Katsuhito entered.  
  
"Hello Grandpa!" Sasami cheered. "Hello Yumi!"  
  
"Hello Sasami." Yumi glanced around the room. "Has anybody seen Masami?  
Today's his day off, and he didn't mention anything about not coming."  
  
"I saw him this morning, but then he disappeared."  
  
"Well, he delivered some supplies to Ryoko and me." Washu said as she  
stepped out of the lab. "But then some urgent business came up and he had to  
go."  
  
"Miya!" Masa-ohki growled.  
  
"Oh." Yumi exclaimed, noticing the new cabbit. "And who is this?"  
  
"That's Masa-ohki. Isn't he cute?"  
  
"Adorable."  
  
"Lunch is ready."  
  
The crew gathered around and began to eat. Masa-ohki sat on the table  
in front of Ryo-ohki, who had a large plate of carrots.  
  
"Carrot." She smiled as she handed Masa-ohki a carrot.  
  
"Try it." Sasami smiled. "You'll love it. I promise."  
  
Masa-ohki sighed and took a bite out of the carrot. He miya'd in  
surprise and wolfed down the rest.  
  
"See? I told you. Hey, Tenchi. Where do you suppose Masami went?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's getting one of his manga's published."  
  
"Really? You think so?" Sasami asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah right." Tenchi laughed. "As if he could ever get any of his-ow!"  
  
"No, Masa-ohki!" Sasami cried. "Don't bite people! It's not nice."  
  
"What's so funny, you two?" Tenchi asked Ryoko and Washu, who were  
trying to hide their giggling.  
  
"Oh, nothing really."  
  
"We'd best get back to the shrine. Don't forget practice this   
afternoon, Tenchi. Hurry up, Yumi."  
  
"Coming, sir. Come keep me company Masa-ohki." Yumi laughed as she put  
Masa-ohki on top of her head. Yumi hurried out after Katsuhito, with Masa-ohki  
struggling to keep his balance.  
  
"So, how are the tests with Ayechi going?" Tenchi asked as he tried to  
get Ayechi to eat his food.  
  
"Well, we don't have any proof either way, but I'm almost positive that  
the kid inherited your Light Hawk Wings. I'm hoping a modified version of the  
standard Juraian training will allow him to summon them at will. Adding the  
innate skill and power he inheritted from Ayeka, we'll have one of the most  
powerful warriors ever."  
  
"Not as powerful as mine would be." Ryoko smiled.  
  
"If your theory is correct that is." Washu said.  
  
"By combining the powers of the Light Hawk Wings with my gems, we'd have  
a power like the world has never seen."  
  
"That's assuming that your gene-pool wouldn't offset the genetic  
balance that allows the Light Hawk Wings in the first place."  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ryoko smiled seductively at  
Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko! For the last time, I am not going to have an affair with you!"  
  
"But, Tenchi. It's in the name of science."  
  
"I don't care what you call it, I'm still not sleeping with you."  
  
  
"Done!" Yumi cried triumphantly as she placed the last paper in the   
pile.  
  
"Miya!" Masa-ohki cried in congradulations.  
  
"Thanks Masa-ohki. You've been excellent company. But still, I wonder  
where Masami went."  
  
"Miya! Miya, miya, miya!"  
  
"Gee, your excitable. You're right. He's probably fine."  
  
"Miya." Masa-ohki sighed in defeat.  
  
Yumi sat watching the skies for awhile, absently strohking Masa-ohki's  
head.  
  
"I hope he's alright. He's become such a presence in my life, it's  
hard adjusting when he's not around. I know it's most likely nothing, but I  
can't stop thinking about him."  
  
"Miya!" Masa-ohki cried in alarm. Yumi glanced over, and rolled away.  
Katsuhito's fist smashed the wooden step she was sitting on a moment ago.  
  
"You're losing you're edge, Yumi."  
  
"I had something on my mind."  
  
"Real battle won't wait for you to settle things at home. Now come.  
I have an important task for you to do."  
  
  
Tenchi tensed as he climbed the stairs to the shrine. His grandfather  
often attacked him from ambush, testing his alertness.  
  
To Tenchi's relief, Katsuhito sat on the step of the office. Tenchi  
relaxed slightly as he resumed walking.  
  
With a cry, Yumi dropped from her position in the sakuya tree. She  
grabbed onto a low hanging branch, flipping around it and slamming feet first  
into Tenchi. Tenchi was knocked forward, and crashed to the ground several feet  
away. Yumi's momentum carried her and she landed gracefully on top of the   
branch.  
  
"Hmprhmph!" Tenchi yelled as he tried to pull his face out of the dirt.  
  
"You dropped your guard Tenchi." Katsuhito sighed. "You must be alert  
at all times, and be able to switch into a combative mindset at a moments   
notice."  
  
"But I saw you sitting there. I wasn't expecting Yumi to-"  
  
"Do not let an opponent's inactivity lure you into false security. The  
unseen opponent is twice as deadly when you do." Katsuhito tossed Tenchi a  
bokken as he stood up. Tenchi caught it, spun it around, and dropped into a  
fighting stance. Katsuhito breathed deeply and held his bokken high. Tenchi  
twitched slightly, waiting for the first strike.  
  
With incredible speed, Katsuhito hurled his bokken through the air.  
Tenchi barely dodged it as it went hurtling past him. Tenchi turned back to his  
now weaponless master.  
  
"But Grandpa. How will you fight now?"  
  
In response, Katsuhito merely pointed behind Tenchi. Tenchi turned  
around to see Yumi speeding towards him. He moved to block, but Yumi's foot  
caught him in the chest. Her force slammed Tenchi to the ground again. Tenchi  
was crushed between Yumi's foot and the ground for a second, before Yumi flipped  
off of him and landed a few feet away. She spun around and brought up   
Katsuhito's bokken in anticipation.  
  
"You focus too much on the obvious threat Tenchi, what your enemies want  
you to see. Yumi will be your opponent today. Now. Ready? Fight!"  
  
The two clashed back and forth, while Katsuhito commented on their  
fighting skills. After a long while, Tenchi managed to pin one of Yumi's  
attacks with his bokken. He lashed out with a kick, sending Yumi tumbling over   
the short dropoff at the edge of the shrine's land.  
  
"Miya!" Masa-ohki raced over to Yumi.  
  
"I'm alright, Masa-ohki." She groaned as she stood up.  
  
"Very good, Tenchi. Yumi. Do not put so much force behind your swings.  
They will still hurt, and you will not leave yourself so open. Now, go deliver  
those forms. I must talk with Tenchi."  
  
"Yes, sir." Yumi bowed.  
  
"Oh," Tenchi called after her. "Take Masa-ohki with you. Washu needs  
to run some final tests on him."  
  
"Alright. Come on Masa-ohki. Race you!"  
  
Katsuhito watched until Yumi and Masa-ohki were out of sight. Then he  
turned to Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi. Your performance has fallen considerably over the past year or  
so. You seem to be just as good as ever, but not willing to really try. I  
thought it might have been Ryoko's absence, but she has been here for a month  
and you have shown no signs of improvement."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I just got tired of it all." Tenchi said as he  
picked up a rag and started absently washing the railing.  
  
"You've been training for fifteen years. Why do you tire of it now?"  
  
"Well, it was different before. Then it was just you and me, it was  
just a tradition of the shrine. Now, it's so much more. Now it's more like a   
fight for survival, mine and those around me. I'm not sure I want to do this   
anymore."  
  
"Tenchi." Katsuhito said reassuringly. "Things are not as different as  
you think."  
  
"I killed a man!" Tenchi burst out, throwing the rag to the ground. "I   
committed murder before I was even eighteen!"  
  
"Kagato was an evil creature who threatened the lives of billions of  
innocent people." Kagoto snapped as he glanced up at Tenchi, light bouncing off  
his glasses. The comforting tone of Katsuhito's voice was replaced by one of  
utter contempt and hatred. "He deserved ten times the fate he received."  
  
"That doesn't change anything!" Tenchi yelled through his tears, slamming   
his hands on the railing. "That doesn't change the fact that I, knowingly and   
willingly, took a life. Just because he was evil doesn't change the fact that  
he was alive, until I killed him. It doesn't change anything."  
  
"Listen to me!" Katsuhito growled as he grabbed Tenchi and held him  
fast. "You did what you had to do! Kagato forced you to kill him. He is more  
responsible for his own death than you are. You were fighting for the freedom  
of these girls. These things happen, I'm afraid."  
  
"And how many times will 'these things' happen?" Tenchi snapped, breaking   
out of his grandfather's grip. "After Kagato came Dr. Clay, and then Ohtsuka.  
How many more will there be? How long will I be fighting? I'm going to live  
for thousands of years. How many more will I be forced to fight, to kill?"  
  
"I do not know the answer to your questions. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well I don't want to fight anymore! I just want to live in peace with  
my wife and my son, my family and my friends. Why do I have to fight for such  
simple things?"  
  
"I am sorry, Tenchi, but unfortunately, that's how this world is  
sometimes. I wish it were otherwise."  
  
"I don't want to fight anymore." Tenchi sobbed as he dropped to his  
knees. "I don't want to fight. I don't want to kill again."  
  
Katsuhito placed a comforting hand on Tenchi's shoulder as he wished the  
world was different than how it was. It was all he could do.  
  
  
"Well, that's the last test." Washu said with a satisfied smirk. "A  
fantastic success. Of course that's nothing surprising when you're dealing with  
the number one scientific mind in the universe. Alright Ryoko, let's change him  
back to normal."  
  
"Masami was never normal." Ryoko laughed. Masa-ohki hissed at her.   
"Oh, just get in the chamber." Masa-ohki hopped into the chamber and Ryoko swung   
it shut. Energy started flowing through the chamber.  
  
"Um, Mom?" Ryoko said, a bit confused.  
  
"Yes, deary?"  
  
"It's not working."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Masses aren't splitting off. They won't leave his body."  
  
"Let me see!" Washu raced over to the control panel. "I don't see  
why...Oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Masses completely integrated themselves into Masami's body. They  
can't be removed."  
  
"Miya?"  
  
"No, you're not stuck as a cabbit forever. Just wait a minute." Washu  
typed in a command on her computer and with a pop, Masami was himself again.  
  
"Number one scientific mind in the universe, huh?"  
  
"The experiment failed." Ryoko sighed. "He hasn't learned any manners  
at all."  
  
"Who said the experiment is over?" Washu grinned.  
  
Masami bolted out of the lab, leaving Washu and Ryoko in fits of  
laughter.  
  
  
"Masami!" Ayechi giggled as Masami tore through the lab door. Yumi and  
Sasami glanced up from the grocery list Sasami was making for Yumi.  
  
"Masami!" Sasami waved. "When'd you get here? Is something wrong?  
Where's Masa-ohki?"  
  
"He's right in front of you." Ryoko said as she phased in behind Masami.  
  
"Really, where?" Sasami looked around. "I don't see him anywhere."  
  
"Just watch." Ryoko laughed, as she shoved Masami forward.  
  
"Miya!" Masami yelped as he jacknifed over the back of the couch.   
Sasami ran up and glanced over. There, on the cushion, sat Masa-ohki.  
  
"Masami is Masa-ohki?" Sasami asked. Masa-ohki popped back into Masami.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Cool! Can I be a cabbit too?"  
  
"Sorry Sasami," Washu said as she stepped out of the lab. "But the  
experiment turned out to be more expensive than planned. Besides, I don't think  
Tsunami would be happy."  
  
"Rats!"  
  
The slamming of the door announced Yumi's exit.  
  
  
"Do you see anything?" Ayeka called up the tree. They had been out for  
hours and Ayeka was hungry, tired, and very upset.  
  
"No, not yet." Mihoshi replied from her precarious perch at the top of  
a very tall tree. "Wait...I think I see something." Mihoshi leaned forward as  
far as she could go.  
  
It was, of course, at this point that Mihoshi's wrist computer detected  
a large energy reaction and informed Mihoshi of it's discovery by beeping as  
loud as it could. Mihoshi did the only logical thing she could do.  
  
"Wah!" She screamed as she lost her balance and fell out of the tree.  
  
"Mihoshi!" Ayeka cried. Mihoshi flapped her arms frantically as she  
fell. At the last minute, she managed to catch a branch, stopping her only ten  
feet from the ground.  
  
"Whew." Mihoshi sighed. With a loud snap the branch gave way and  
Mihoshi crashed to the ground. The branch teetered on the bits of wood still  
attached to the tree before it fell, striking Mihoshi square on the back of the  
head.  
  
"Mihoshi! Are you alright?"  
  
"Ow..." Mihoshi replied.  
  
"What happened?" Ayeka asked as she helped Mihoshi to her feet.  
  
"This went off." Mihoshi said. "It detected a large scale reaction."  
  
"Really?" Ayeka said excitedly. "Where?"  
  
"Okay, let me see. We've got a large scale energy reaction quite a ways   
north of here. Scanners detect that it's Juraian energy."  
  
"Oh no. They might be in trouble!"  
  
"Your right! Let's hurry." Mihoshi raced off.  
  
"Mihoshi!" Ayeka called out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"North is that way."  
  
  
Back near the house, Yumi powered down and stared at what once was a  
tree but now was merely sawdust. How could she be so stupid. Here she was  
all worried about Masami, and that jerk was there the whole time. He heard  
every word of it. Now she must seem like a complete idiot to him. Why should  
she even care? Yet she did.  
  
Yumi shattered another tree as she began her slow walk into town.  
  
  
Evening came, and the sun set, casting rainbow hue's across the land.  
Tenchi was painting with Ayechi and Ryoko. Washu was in the lab. Masami had  
left for home, and Yumi hadn't returned from her trip into town yet. Nobiyuki  
was watching the news, and Sasami and Ryo-ohki were putting the finishing   
touches on dinner. Ayeka and Mihoshi were still missing.  
  
"Sasami! Sasami!" Yumi yelled as she burst into the house, an  
exhausted Mihoshi in tow.  
  
"Yumi! What is it?"  
  
"It's...Ayeka..." Yumi panted. "I ran into her with Mihoshi just a ways   
away. She's passed out in the woods. We don't know what's wrong with her!"  
  
"Ayeka!" Sasami cried as she bolted from the house, Ryo-ohki right   
behind her. She peered through the darkness trying to spot her fallen sister.  
  
A soft click echoed in her ears, as the tiara on her head was unfastened  
and removed. Sasami turned around to see Ayeka running into the house, holding  
the wooden crown in her hand. Yumi and Mihoshi stood in the doorway with wide  
smiles. Sasami chased after her, but was too slow. Ayeka slid the door closed,  
and with another soft click, Sasami was trapped outside.  
  
"Miya?" Ryo-ohki cried in confusion.  
  
"Hey! Let me in!" Sasami called, pounding on the door.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami." Ayeka said, leaning out the window, her tiara  
once again in it's proper place. "I can finish preparing dinner for you."  
  
"C'mon Ayeka." Sasami pleaded. "You can't leave Ryo-ohki and me out  
here."  
  
"You're right." Ayeka smiled. "Come here Ryo-ohki." Ayeka reached out  
and picked Ryo-ohki up, carefully placing the cabbit on her head.  
  
"Oh, good." Nobiyuki said upon spying Ayeka. "You're back. That's a  
relief, because the weather forecast said it's going to get pretty cold out  
there. We should close all the windows."  
  
"Good idea, Lord Nobiyuki." Ayeka said as she slid the kitchen window  
closed. "Could you go tell the others that dinner is ready."  
  
  
  
  
Sasami stood in a strange forest. It seemed like she was on a Juraian  
tree-ship, but the plants were all black and withered and moved with an eerie  
rythm She glanced desperately around for something familiar.  
  
"Tenchi? Ayeka? Anybody?" She called out.  
  
A soft giggle drew her attention. Ayechi crawled across the blackness,  
away from Sasami.  
  
"Ayechi! Come here. It's dangerous here." Sasami started chasing after  
the baby, but the plants clawed at her robes and tripped her feet, and the  
distance between them was growing.  
  
Then, a black figure stepped out and plucked the child from the ground.  
  
"Ayechi!" Sasami raced towards the figure. He looked up, and Sasami  
gasped. It was Tenchi. And yet it was not Tenchi. The not-Tenchi stared with  
an evil flame in his eyes and a cruel sneer on his lips. He wore the mantle of  
the Light Hawk, except it was black instead of white. He held the now crying  
baby in slender, clawed hands.  
  
"Yumi." Sasami called, not even knowing why she called her name, rather  
than another's. "Yumi, please stop him. Please! Yumi!"  
  
The figure leapt towards Sasami withering into a skeleton as it reached  
for her with it's black claws.  
  
Sasami twisted and turned desperately in her sweat-soaked sleep, her  
emblem glowing brightly.  
  
Across the hall, Yumi also tossed and turned in her sleep. Her star  
shaped emblem began to glow, before being washed over with a darkness which  
blocked all light.  
  
And although neither of them cold be heard, they both began to chant.  
And although they could not hear eachother, they chanted in unison, with their  
fear filled whispers:  
  
"Blood to blood, and tree to tree,  
  
The fate befallen to you is befallen to me.  
  
All that is me is at your dispose,  
  
I'll be your sword to vanquish your foes.  
  
We are one, seen as two in this simple world,  
  
Traveling the same path on the mortal coil."  
  
  
As Sasami dropped into a deeper sleep, Yumi continued to writhe in her  
sleep, as whisps of pure darkness flowed to and from through her emblem. And  
she continued to chant:  
  
"Blood to blood, and tree to tree,  
  
The fate befallen to you is befallen to me.  
  
All that is me is at your dispose,  
  
I'll be your sword to vanquish your foes.  
  
We are one, seen as two in this simple world,  
  
Traveling the same path on the mortal coil." 


	5. Bond of Blood

Disclaimer: All the people and most of the ideas here belong to AIC and   
Pioneer. The rest of the ideas are mine. Blah, blah, blah, don't sue   
me.  
  
Please send any opinions, good or bad, to me at   
lighthawkwings@masakishrine.com  
This story takes place in the OAV universe.  
  
Thanks to Literary Eagle, and Brook "the Total Anime Nut" Kuhn for all   
their help with the earlier chapters and for all their support. Thanks  
goes out to Bobert, Veggitto, and all the others who urged me on.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Dark Juraian  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bond of Blood  
  
  
  
"Hey Yumi!" Ryoko grumbled as she rapped on Yumi's door. "It's  
breakfast time. C'mon. Get a move on, we're starving!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Ryoko heard Yumi say very weakly through the door.  
Yumi slid open the door, and Ryoko fell back in alarm.  
  
Yumi leaned heavily upon the door frame. Her skin was ashen   
and her eyes glassed over. She looked as if she was about to collapse.  
  
"Oh my god, Yumi. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Ryoko."  
  
"Ryoko. Yumi." Ayeka said as she crested the stairs.   
"Breakfast is getting cold. Oh my! What's wrong with Yumi?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." Yumi insisted as she tried to move past   
Ryoko. Ryoko pushed her back, as easy as pushing a piece of paper.  
  
"Whatever you are, 'fine' is not it." Ryoko said as she led   
Yumi back to her bed.  
  
"Yes, Yumi. You look awful. You just rest. I'll get Washu to  
look at you."  
  
"But I have work to do."  
  
"Nonsense. Ryoko and I will do you chores, won't we Ryoko?"  
  
"Sure. It'll be just like the old days." Ryoko smiled   
wickedly, as she phased out.   
  
"Ugh, why do I have a bad feeling about this." Ayeka groaned as   
she left. "Now you stay in bed." She said in a motherly tone, as she   
slid the door shut.  
  
  
Ryoko scrubbed furiously at the floor, while Ayeka washed the  
railing as hard as she could.  
  
"Really." Ayeka gasped. "I don't remember the work being so   
hard."  
  
"Or Katsuhito being so picky. Leave that Yumi to raise the bar   
for the rest of us."  
  
"Ryoko!" Katsuhito snapped.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather?" Ryoko asked nervously.  
  
"You've done an excellent job with the floors."  
  
"Thank you, Grandfather."  
  
"Now go sweep the steps."  
  
Ryoko signed and mumbled something unintelligible as she walked   
off.  
  
"Ayeka. I have an important job for you."  
  
"Yes, brother?"  
  
"Get Ayechi to stop crying. I've tried everything."  
  
  
"Senile old man." Ryoko grumbled as she swept the floors.   
"Why's he being so damn hard on us. He's probably just doing it for   
kicks, just to bug us. I wouldn't put it past him. Alright! Who's   
there!"  
  
A shadow stepped out of the woods.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." The man stepped into the   
light revealing his features. He had piercing eyes, like those of a   
hawk, and a bumpy nose that was obviously broken and not set correctly.   
His face was framed by a fierce mane of black hair. "This is the   
Masaki Shrine, is it not?"  
  
"Yes it is. Are you here to pay respects to the shrine? Or to   
the new prince of Jurai?" She added with a sly smile.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked surprised.  
  
"You Juraians are easy to spot." She said, gesturing to his   
outfit. He wore a long black mantle, the fact that it was open in   
front spoke of a high rank in Juraian society. Beneath it, he wore   
deep gray robes. On his right hand, he wore a long, black, falconers   
glove.  
  
"I suppose we are." He chuckled. "So, where is the young   
prince?"  
  
"Up at the shrine. Princess Ayeka should be on the shrine   
grounds. She'll take you to her son."  
  
"Thank you, m'lady." He bowed as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! I just cleaned those!"  
  
  
"See, he was just hungry." Ayeka smiled as she held the spoon   
out to Ayechi. She paused for a moment, glancing around nervously and  
inadvertently moving the spoon away from Ayechi's mouth, much to his  
disappointment.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ayeka?" Katsuhito asked, as he placed the   
tea tray down on the table and began to pour. Meanwhile Ayechi   
strained to reach the spoon, with the precious food upon it.  
  
"I think so, but I don't know what. Something just feels   
wrong." She said as she finally moved the food close enough for Ayechi   
to eat.  
  
Katsuhito started to get the feeling that something was wrong   
too. Just then, he noticed the shadow of a man standing outside of the   
office.  
  
"Ayeka! Watch out!" He cried as he threw himself in front of   
Ayeka, moments before reality itself seemed to be torn apart.  
  
  
"How are you doing Yumi?" Sasami smiled as she walked into the   
room, a tray laden with food in her arms. "Are ya feelin' any better?"  
  
"A little." Yumi managed to smile.  
  
"This is really quite strange." Washu muttered from her side,  
screens hanging over the bed. "Your energy is dissipating. It's as if  
it's attempting to counter something, and getting obliterated by the  
counter flow. But I'm not detecting any other forms of energy."  
  
"Really. You go to too much trouble over...over..." Yumi   
trailed off as she shut her eyes in pain.  
  
"Yumi!" Sasami hurried to her side.  
  
And then she saw it.  
  
Saw a skeletal hand take Ayechi. Saw death and destruction   
sweep across the galaxy like a wave across the sand.  
  
"Sasami! What do you see?" Washu asked.  
  
The tray dropped from her hands, spilling searing hot soup onto   
her robes. Sasami didn't seem to notice as she bolted from the room.  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
  
Ryoko's head snapped up at the sound of ripping wood. Trouble!  
She teleported to the shrine and gasped at what she saw.  
  
The office was ruined, the whole front side ripped open as if   
by some giant claw.  
  
"Ayeka! Grandfather!" Ryoko cried as she knocked the debris   
away. Katsuhito lay across the floor slumped protectively over Ayeka's   
equally prone body. A huge, deep, slash ran across his chest, the   
blood that flowed from it a hideous black. Below him Ayeka moaned, the   
slash continued on her cheek and leg, although not nearly as severe.  
  
Ryoko carefully lifted Katsuhito off of Ayeka, and placed him   
gently on his back, being careful not to disturb the dreadful wound.  
  
"Ayechi..." She moaned.  
  
Ryoko looked around, as desperation set in.  
  
"No..." Ayeka moaned. "Don't take...my baby..."  
  
Ayechi was nowhere in sight.  
  
Ryoko growled as she zoomed out of the shrine.  
  
  
"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you."  
Ryoko hissed as she dropped in behind the blacked cloaked Juraian. A   
muted wailing filled the air.  
  
The man turned slowly. Clutched under his left arm was the  
struggling Ayechi.  
  
"Unhand him!" Ryoko seethed.  
  
"Why don't you come and get him." He smiled.  
  
"With pleasure." Ryoko charged, forward one fist raised to   
smash this intruder's skull in.  
  
The Juraian merely yawned as darkness swirled around his glove.   
Ryoko's eyes widened and she dove just in time to dodge the blast of   
dark energy.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryoko asked as she picked herself off the   
ground. Never before had she seen this kind of energy manipulation.   
What was that black energy he was drawing? Whatever it was, he threw   
it like there was no limit.  
  
"Ohtsuka!" Tenchi roared as he leapt onto the path, Tenchi-ken  
lighting up in his hands. Behind him stood Washu, Sasami, Mihoshi, and   
a very weak Yumi.  
  
"Ah, so the dog has returned." Ohtsuka laughed. "What do you   
think of my new robes?"  
  
"Good robes to be buried in." Ryoko whispered.  
  
"Black is the forbidden color." Sasami said angrily.  
  
"Give me back my son!" Tenchi cried.  
  
"Lord Ohtsuka Akada, I, first class detective Mihoshi, hereby   
arrest you on the charge of kidnapping royalty and violating   
non-aggression laws on a protected planet. Surrender yourself now, or   
face the consequences."  
  
"Stop it brother!" Yumi said, finding more strength.  
  
"What have you done to your sister?" Washu asked softly.  
  
"Finally, somebody with something important to say. Well,   
Washu, you might not know this, but I spent a couple semesters at the   
Academy. My thesis was on counter-energy."  
  
"Counter-energy?!" Washu said in alarm. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes. The energy created by the use of Juraian energies. It's  
counterpart."  
  
"But nobody has ever been able to harness counter energy   
before."  
  
"Well it wasn't an easy process. It cost me. Allow me to   
show you." Ohtsuka carefully removed his glove. Beneath it was a   
withered, black, skeletal claw. Sweat began to pour down Tenchi and   
Sasami's faces, as Yumi's face lit up in pain. "What's the matter?" He   
laughed. "Does this make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
"I can manage." Tenchi growled as he leapt into the air.   
Ohtsuka leapt similarly, and the two clashed in the sky. Tenchi's blue   
blade was met by Ohtsuka's black claw. They both landed unscathed.  
  
"You've grown lax, Tenchi. Do you think you can still beat   
me?"  
  
"I don't have a choice."  
  
"Very well, then try this on for size. Ohtsuka gestured with   
his hand and five black lines shot out. Tenchi leapt to the side, as   
the razor sharp beams shredded the tree behind him. The tree withered   
into a skeleton of it's former self.  
  
"Ohtsuka, stop it!" Yumi yelled as she flew towards him,   
slamming an energy fist into him. Ohtsuka caught it with a laugh, as   
black energy countered hers.  
  
"Ah, just who I wanted to see." Ohtsuka sneered as he lifted   
his sister off the ground, with his clawed hand.  
  
"Let Yumi go!" Sasami cried.  
  
"Sasami! No!" Washu tried to restrain Sasami, but was too late   
as Sasami charged forward in a similar fashion. Again Ohtsuka blocked   
it, but Sasami's energy's ripped through his and sent him flying. Yumi   
fell into a lump in the dirt.  
  
"Impossible!" He exclaimed as he twisted in the air, landing on   
his feet, Ayechi still secure in his arms. "No mere child could have   
that much energy. Unless...Well it does not matter. You just   
forfeited your life, little princess." He thrust his hand forward and   
the black energy shot towards her.  
  
"Tenchi! Ayeka! Help!" Sasami cried as she shielded her eyes   
from the incoming blast.  
  
It never came.  
  
Sasami looked up to see Azaka and Kamidake standing above her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow any harm to come to the   
Princess Sasami."  
  
"You think you can stop me?"  
  
"Now Mihoshi! Ryoko!" Washu ordered. Simultaneously, the   
three opened fire on the black-robed Juraian, each from a different   
side. Ohtsuka managed to dodge Washu's blast, but took a shot in the   
back by Mihoshi, knocking him to the ground. Ayechi fell out of his   
hands, landing safely in the soft dirt.  
  
"Ayechi!" Tenchi raced for his son.  
  
"Tenchi! Watch out!" Ryoko cried as she lunged forward,   
knocking Tenchi away moments before Ohtsuka's razor beams shot by,   
withering another tree. When Tenchi looked up, Ohtsuka had reclaimed   
Ayechi. Tenchi and Ryoko leapt to their feet, and Washu and the others   
came around, surrounding Ohtsuka.  
  
"Give me my child!" Tenchi screamed.  
  
"This is hardly a fair fight. You have superior numbers, home   
turf advantage, and I have my hands full with this. No, I don't think   
I want to play anymore." He paused for an instant, and in the silence,   
everybody heard a car motor. "And here comes my ride." He smiled as he   
literally sank into the shadows. Tenchi and the girls spun around, and   
placed their backs to each other, scanning the area for his presence.   
Kamidake and Azaka dropped a protective shield around Sasami.  
  
"Is he still here?" Mihoshi asked nervously.  
  
"Yes." Sasami whispered.  
  
  
Masami tore out of his car and into the house.  
  
"Tenchi! Sasami! Everybody! You'll never believe it!   
Hello?" A quick scan of the house proved that nobody was there.  
  
Curiously, he jogged down the path towards the shrine. Soon   
Tenchi and the others came into sight.  
  
"There you guys are! I've got some great news." Masami   
frowned. Tenchi, Ryoko, Washu, Yumi, and Mihoshi were facing out of a   
tight circle, ready for battle. Off to one side, Azaka and Kamidake   
stood aside Sasami, scanning the area. "Um, what's going on."  
  
"Masami." Tenchi said warningly.  
  
"Masami." Washu said slowly, "Go back to your car, and drive   
away, as fast as you can."  
  
"But what's-"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Masami gulped, and turned to go back.  
  
And looked directly into a face he only saw once, but knew very   
well.  
  
Ohtsuka stood right before him. His hair and eyes were black   
now, but the intense gaze of hatred was the same. His nose was still   
broken from when Masami smashed it.  
  
"Greetings, worm." He hissed.  
  
"Miya!" Masami inadvertently yelped in alarm, as Ohtsuka   
grabbed him with a skeletal arm, his razor sharp fingernails poised at   
Masami's throat.  
  
"Now. You'll do exactly what I say, or the worm gets the   
hook."  
  
"You bastard!" Tenchi growled.  
  
"Shut up, dog."  
  
"Please." Yumi said calmly. "He has nothing to do with this.   
Let him go."  
  
"I'll let him go. In exchange for one thing."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"You."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You in exchange for him, dear sister. Come with me now, or   
the boy dies."  
  
"Don't do it Yumi!" Masami yelled.  
  
"I have to." She sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek as she   
walked to her brother. "I cannot let you suffer for the evils of my   
blood. Let him go."  
  
"Alright." Ohtsuka shoved Masami into Tenchi, and switched his  
deadly grip to Yumi's throat. "Now if you'll excuse us." He growled as   
Yumi screamed in pain, black energy coursing over her body. "I have a   
ship to catch."  
  
"Let Yumi go!" Masami yelled. He tried to rush forward but   
Tenchi held him back.  
  
"Masami, I'm so sorry." She cried. "Thank you for everything   
you've done for me. You showed me what it was to be an Earthling.   
Thanks to you, I will die absolved of my sin." A subspace portal   
appeared above them and Yumi's ship, the Ryo-kai, slowly drifted out.  
  
"Tenchi." Washu cried from her laptop. "He can't kill Yumi!   
Not only is he drawing his energy from her, he also can't control the   
ship without her."  
  
Tenchi raced forward, Tenchiken lighting up in his hand. Just   
then the red beam shot from the Ryo-kai, and Ohtsuka and his prisoners   
began to fade.  
  
"Too late, dog." He laughed as he disappeared.  
  
"Yumi!" Masami cried as he raced towards her fading image.  
  
"Good-bye Masami. I...I love you." She sobbed as she faded   
from sight.  
  
Yumi!" Masami dropped to his knees.  
  
"Damn it!" Tenchi sword, throwing the master key to the ground   
in frustration.  
  
"I love you too...Yumi." Masami whispered.  
  
"We've got to go after them." A troublesome thought dawned on   
Tenchi and sent fear down his spine. "Where is Ayeka?!" He asked   
desperately.  
  
"She's back at the shrine!" Ryoko said, suddenly remembering   
the horrible scene. "She didn't look that badly hurt, but Grandfather   
is!"  
  
"Grandfather!" Tenchi cried as he raced up the stairs.  
  
  
Tenchi crested the steps to find Ayeka crying over Katsuhito's  
body.  
  
"Grandfather!" Tenchi raced to Ayeka's side. "Is he..."  
  
"No. He is alive. But barely. The darkness flows through his   
body like a poison. Tenchi...I don't think he's going to make it."  
  
"Tenchi..." Katsuhito coughed.  
  
"Grandfather! Don't speak. Washu will be here soon."  
  
"It's too late, Tenchi. I'm not long for this world."  
  
"Please. Don't say that." Ayeka cried.  
  
"Do not cry for me, Ayeka. I told you that I wished to be   
buried here. I am not afraid of death.  
  
"Tenchi, you walk a narrow path. Unfortunately, your gentle   
spirit is once again called into battle. I am afraid mercy will not be   
an option. Accept what you must do, but do not become it. Do it   
because it must be done. I am sorry that you must do this, but there   
is no other way. Remember your training, and good luck." Katsuhito   
closed his eyes, and his was still.  
  
"Grandfather! Wake up! Wake up, Grandfather! Grandfather!"  
Tenchi said repeatedly as he shook the dead priest. He couldn't be   
dead. Tenchi couldn't even dream of a life without his comforting   
presence, his words of advice, his insistence on Tenchi trying his   
hardest and not giving up.  
  
"Tenchi..." Ayeka said calmly, her princess skills hiding her  
emotions, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "He is at peace now.   
He couldn't have lived a happier life." Her voice was warm and   
reassuring. Only her eyes, and the tears that flowed from them,   
revealed her true feelings. Only her eyes revealed the pain she felt,   
in seeing her life long companion, her brother, her first-love, her   
teacher, her guardian, the one she had always been able to run to, to   
feel safe, lying dead on the ground.  
  
Ryoko and the others came running in, only to stop solemnly at   
the door. Sasami burst into tears and ran to Katsuhito's body. Ayeka   
pulled her little sister into her arms and held her tight.  
  
"Ayeka." Washu said, daring to violate the silence. "We must   
treat those wounds and purge the poison."  
  
Ayeka sighed as she detached herself from the crying Sasami and  
solemnly walked over to Washu. Data ran across her laptop and a   
syringe appeared before her.  
  
"Now just relax, this shouldn't hurt too much."  
  
"Ahh!" Ayeka screamed, leaping to her feet, as Washu plunged   
the syringe into her arm.  
  
"Oops. Forgot how sensitive you princess-types are." Washu  
sweat dropped. "This salve should heal those cuts up pretty fast."  
  
Tenchi, stood, his knuckles white around Tenchi-ken.  
  
"We have to stop Ohtsuka." He said coldly. "Washu. He talked   
to you about something called counter-energy. Tell me. What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's rather complicated, but I think I can give you the   
gist of it.  
  
"For every action there is an equal but opposite  
counter-action. This applies to energy manipulation too. For all the   
energy manipulation that Juraian's use, a counter flow has built up.   
And Ohtsuka has found a way to tap into it. But I have no idea how."  
  
"The Bond of Blood." Ayeka said coldly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Bond of Blood. A sacred oath that all Juraian's make with  
their brothers and sisters." Ayeka went into a monotone voice.  
  
  
"Blood to blood, and tree to tree,  
  
The fate befallen to you is befallen to me.  
  
All that is me is at your dispose,  
  
I'll be your sword to vanquish your foes.  
  
We are one, seen as two in this simple world,  
  
Traveling the same path on the mortal coil."  
  
  
"And you think Ohtsuka used this bond?"  
  
"No. I know he did." Ayeka's face was full of hatred and   
disgust. "He has taken one of the most sacred acts of Juraian culture   
and twisted it for his own foul purposes."  
  
"What is the Bond of Blood?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"As I said it is a sacred oath. I share it with Sasami, and I   
share it with...shared it...with..." Ayeka almost broke down crying.   
She forced it back and continued. "With it, in the most dire times, we   
can call forth the strength of our bonded, and add it to our own. It   
is rarely used."  
  
"So we just destroy the bond, and Yumi goes free." Ryoko said.  
  
"The bond can only be destroyed through death."  
  
"So we just destroy the bond, and Yumi goes free." Ryoko said,   
fire flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Before we can do anything we need to know what he's up to."   
Tenchi said trying to think.  
  
"Seemed to me like he wanted revenge."  
  
"Then why did he leave?"  
  
"Well, now. Let's find out." Washu said, her hands dancing   
across her keyboard. A 3D star map appeared in front of her. "By   
calculating his speed and direction, as well as taking into account   
various obstacles and barriers that are in his way, his most likely   
destination is..." A super deformed Ohtsuka appeared. Several times   
the map flashed, each time zooming in closer and closer, until it was   
only of one star system.  
  
"Jurai!" Ayeka gasped.  
  
"So that's his plan." Washu growled.  
  
"But he'll never make it past the perimeter defense. When he   
fails to ID himself they'll destroy him."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. He's had a whole year to plan this   
out."  
  
"We're wasting time. We have to stop him. Now!"  
  
"Right." Tenchi nodded, a fiery look on his face. "Let's go."  
  
  
They found Masami standing in the very same spot he was when   
Ohtsuka left. He turned as he heard their feet grinding the dirt.  
  
"I'm coming too." He said sternly.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Ryoko growled. "You have no fighting  
experience, no shields, no endurance, no powers. You don't stand a  
chance."  
  
"I'll manage. I'm coming. It's my fault that Yumi's in this  
position."  
  
"It's Ohtsuka's fau-" Tenchi started when Masami cut him off  
with a cold glare.  
  
"Furthermore, I can't sit idly by, when someone I love is in  
danger. How would you feel if you had to sit back while others  
rescued Ayechi, Tenchi? Ayeka? Ryoko?" All of them averted their  
eyes. "That's what I thought. I'm coming too."  
  
"We'll see what we can do." Washu said, deep in thought.  
  
  
Moments later, the Ryo-ouki, the Ryu-oh, and the Yukinojo, hung  
effortlessly in the air.  
  
"Alright. Here's the plan." Tenchi said firmly. "Ryoko, you   
take Ayeka and Sasami in the Ryo-ohki and flank the Ryu-Kai's port.   
Mihoshi, you take Masami and Washu in the Yukinojo and flank the  
starboard. I'll cut it off with the Ryu-oh. I'll try to use the Light  
Hawk Wings to break through the Ryu-Kai's defenses, and let your teams  
in. Once in, quickly make your way to the core. That's where they'll  
be. I'll try to follow as soon as I can. Ryoko's team will try to  
rescue Ayechi, while Mihoshi's team will liberate Yumi. Either rescue  
should be enough to spoil his plans, so be careful, he may try to kill  
the other."  
  
"Tenchi," Ayeka said fearfully. "You'll be all alone against   
the Ryu-Kai, and the Ryu-oh defenses aren't fully formed yet. And with   
the Light Hawk Wings used to attack, you'll be very vulnerable."  
  
"It's our only hope. I'm the only one who can manipulate the  
Light Hawk Wings properly. If anything goes wrong, they might rip the  
Ryu-Kai to pieces instead. Is everybody ready."  
  
"I was born ready." Ryoko grinned evilly.  
  
"I am prepared." Ayeka bowed.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll save Ayechi and Yumi." Sasami smiled.  
  
"Danger is my business." Mihoshi saluted.  
  
"Affirmative, Tenchi." Washu said.  
  
"My first adventure." Masami smiled weakly.  
  
"Azaka! Kamidake!" Tenchi called out. "Prepare the Ryu-oh!  
We're leaving."  
  
  
"Masami." Washu said, drawing Masami's attention from the  
voids of space. "Take this." She pinned a bright red crab to his  
jacket.  
  
"What's this."  
  
"It's a force field generator. You're now protected by a thin  
layer of energy completely surrounding your body."  
  
"Cool." He said, although he clearly didn't mean it.  
  
"Now Masami. Don't get the idea that you're invincible now.  
It can only withstand a low level of energy, so don't do anything  
stupid."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me." Mihoshi said. "Take this." She   
offered her gun to Masami. "Just remember, there's a strong recoil,  
so hold on tight, and if you fire to much, this red light will flash,  
that means you've overheated the ultra energy battery, and you need to  
let it cool."  
  
"Um, thanks, but what will you use."  
  
In response, Mihoshi flipped her cube, and after hitting   
Masami with a folder of papers, a teddy bear, and a cup of coffee ("Oh,  
that's where I put that. I've been looking for that for two years.")  
she finally materialized a large white bazooka like gun.  
  
"I see." Masami said wide eyed. All doubts Masami had about  
Mihoshi's battle experience were erased as she systematically, cleaned,  
checked, and loaded her cannon.  
  
"We won't catch up with Ohtsuka until the borders of Jurai. So  
we have some time to kill. Anyone up for some poker!" Washu smiled  
wickedly.  
  
Tenchi sat, as still as a statue, his eyes locked on the star   
map, and the four trails that all led towards Jurai. He watched as the  
three green blips slowly advanced on the red one. Tenchiken hovered  
before him, giving him complete control of the ship.  
  
Azaka and Kamidake stood behind him.  
  
"Estimated time until interception is 5.039 hours." Kamidake  
said.  
  
"Would you like some tea while you wait?"  
  
"No, no thanks."  
  
  
"Ayeka." Ryoko said softly, so that Sasami wouldn't hear.   
Her eyes still lay on the star maps in front of her.  
  
"Yes Ryoko." Ayeka said surprised by the seriousness in her  
voice.   
  
"When we storm the Ryu-Kai, don't worry about Ohtsuka. I'll  
handle him."  
  
"What? He's too strong."  
  
"Ayeka." Ryoko said, her eyes still watching the stars, as she   
navigated the asteroid field. "Listen to me. Tenchi can't fight   
Ohtsuka. You heard what Grandfather said. Either he'll lose, or he'll   
be lost to us. I will fight Ohtsuka."  
  
"He very well might destroy you."  
  
"That's a price I'm willing to pay. And if you do rescue   
Ayechi and Yumi, I want you to take the others and flee, as fast as  
you can."  
  
"And I suppose you'll stay to hold back Ohtsuka." Ayeka said  
angrily as she stood up to confront Ryoko, her hands in tight fists.  
  
"If I haven't killed him yet. Somebody needs to stay behind to  
make sure he doesn't try anything. If I can, I'll escape. If I can't  
I'll blow the whole place up, so don't waste anytime."  
  
"Now, I've had just about enough of this bravado. If you  
think-" Ayeka cut herself off as Ryoko finally turned to face her.  
Golden fire raged in the space pirates eyes.  
  
"Don't you get it?! This isn't about me. This is about  
Tenchi! I am willing to sacrifice my life for you, for Ayechi...and  
for Tenchi. He is everything! I am nothing." Tears filled Ryoko's  
golden eyes and she dropped Ayeka and turned away.  
  
"I am nothing." echoed in Ayeka's ears.  
  
"Ryoko...I won't get in the way."  
  
  
"Read 'em and weep." Washu smiled. "Four queens." She showed  
her hand, revealing the ten of hearts, Ayeka dressed up in a glimmering   
dress as the Queen of Diamonds, Sasami reading one of Nobuyuki's   
manga's as the Queen of Hearts, Yumi working the fields as Queen of   
Spades, and Ryoko, dressed as a cave woman, hoisting a club, as the   
Queen of Clubs.  
  
"Um, Washu?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Don't say it!" Washu groaned. Mihoshi flipped around the   
cards revealing Tenchi in a tuxedo for Diamonds, holding a rose for   
Hearts, dressed as a cave man for Clubs, and working in the fields for   
Spades, and a three of clubs.  
  
"Argh! She beat me again!"  
  
"That's four thousand galactic credits you owe Mihoshi."   
Yukinojo piped in.  
  
"I know!" Washu groaned.  
  
"Um, excuse me crew, but we are now coming into range of the  
Ryu-Kai. I suggest you buckle up."  
  
  
The three ships hung just out of rang of the Ryu-Kai's weapons.  
The Ryu-Kai was a fully grown Juraian battle ship, and combined with   
pieces Ohtsuka had salvaged from his old ship, it dwarfed the Ryu-oh,   
which had not nearly grown to its full size yet, along with the   
Ryo-ohki, and the Yukinojo.  
  
"Is everybody ready?"  
  
"You bet." Ryoko growled.  
  
"Yup." Mihoshi smiled.  
  
"Than lets go. Azaka! Kamidake! Full power forward. Take us  
into the Ryu-Kai's flight path."  
  
"Sir, if we attempt to enter the flight path of the Ryu-Kai,  
we will take heavy fire power. With so much power diverted to  
acceleration, we will not be able to shield ourselves properly."  
  
"Let me handle that."  
  
  
Ryoko watched as the Ryu-Oh darted ahead.  
  
"Alright, Mihoshi. Begin now!"  
  
The two ships flew in drawing closer. The guns of the Ryu-Kai  
appeared, and began to open fire. The Ryo-ohki and the Yukinojo were  
under heavy fire, but the Ryu-oh was targeted by more guns than the  
other two combined.  
  
"He's opened the Wings of the Light Hawk. He should be safe  
for now." Ayeka sighed.  
  
"Better off than we are." Ryoko growled as they took a shot.  
"Ryo-ohki, boost the port shields by 30%. Mihoshi! How are you   
holding up?"  
  
Mihoshi's wailing blasted over the intercom, as she darted  
in and out of the laser fire.  
  
"We have received only slight surface damage, due to Mihoshi's  
evasive maneuvers." Yukinojo reported.  
  
"We're holding up here too, but we can't get any closer. We  
need to take out some of those guns. Mihoshi. I'm gonna make a  
sweeping pass to draw the fire, when I do, fire a couple torpedoes into   
the central cluster of guns. That should ease the pressure off of us  
a little."  
  
"Roger! Detective Mihoshi is on her way!"  
  
As Ryoko pulled the Ryo-ohki passed the hull of the Ryu-Kai,  
the controls slipped. and she was tossed to the side.  
  
"Ayeka! Was the balancer hit?" Ryoko turned to see Ayeka  
pouring a saucer of sake to the main computer unit of the Ryo-ohki.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing, getting my ship  
drunk?" Ryoko fumed.  
  
"We haven't gotten hit yet, have we?" Ayeka smiled.  
  
"Well...no, we haven't." Ryoko stared in amazement, as the  
Ryo-ohki managed to stagger between every shot.  
  
Ohtsuka must have realized the trick at the last minute, for  
his turrets turned to open fire on Mihoshi's missiles. One got taken  
down, but the other one made contact, burning out a cluster of guns.  
  
"Alright!" Ryoko cheered. "What a rush!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, the Ryu-Oh had reached it's target location. Tenchi  
sweated, as he prepared to begin the delicate maneuver of the Wings.  
  
"Azaka! Kamidake! Divert all power to the shields. Drain as  
much power as you can from the unused quarters and cut down any  
unnecessary functions."  
  
"Yes sir." They replied. They cut the power to the lighting,  
dropping the ship into almost complete darkness, save for the glow of  
the data screens, and the warm light coming from Tenchiken.  
  
With only one wing left on defense, occasionally shots would  
get through, shaking the ship as they crashed into it's second line of  
defense.  
  
Sweat pouring down his face, Tenchi guided the other two wings.  
Each wing folded into a small orb of energy and shot forward. Tenchi  
gritted his teeth as he pulled and pushed the two blasts. With much  
effort, he managed one orb to crash into the shuttle bay on the port  
side, and the other one into the escape hatch on the starboard. Ryoko  
and Mihoshi wasted no time and quickly flew to the openings.  
  
Ryoko flew through the vacuum torn hallways, her eyes darting  
back and forth, picking up every detail from the ruins. Occasionally  
she would signal, and Ayeka's bubble, carrying herself and Sasami,  
would float in. Ryoko was in her black jumpsuit, red fire painted  
down both sleeves, while Ayeka and Sasami were both in Juraian battle  
dress.  
  
"Alright." Ryoko signaled. "The atmosphere is breathable."  
  
Ayeka dropped her bubble.  
  
That's when the attack came.  
  
A barrage of energy blasts flew towards Ayeka and slammed into  
her hastily raised shield, while the denizens of the Sorren Kai, once  
peaceful creatures, now horrid monsters, rushed Ryoko. But when they  
reached her, she was gone, and they were blown apart as Ryoko rained  
explosive blasts from above.  
  
"Ayeka! Ryoko!" Sasami cried as black, tentacle-like vines   
seized her arms and pulled her toward the dark branches of the trees.  
  
"I'm coming Sasami!" Ryoko cried as she sped toward the child.  
"Heads up Ayeka." She called out as she ripped the vines apart with her  
blade. Sasami screamed as she fell into Ayeka's arms.  
  
"We'll have to be more careful, from now on." Ryoko said,  
scanning the area for anything that might pose a threat.  
  
"I just hope that Mihoshi and the others are doing well."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Washu was getting a serious headache from Mihoshi's  
panicky style, and Masami's lack of skills, although he had improved  
greatly since they started.  
  
"Masami! Down!" She cried as she hurled a bolt at a large  
beast behind Masami. Masami ducked and rolled away from the beast,  
and dropped a large snake from a branch.  
  
"Wow!" Mihoshi smiled as they surveyed the carnage around them.  
"You're really getting the hang of this. Are you sure you've never  
done this before?"  
  
"No, I don't believe I've ever infiltrated a corrupted Juraian  
warship before." Masami said as he plugged a dragonish creature that  
was writhing on the floor.  
  
"Wow! I'd bet you'd make a really good Galaxy Police Officer."  
  
"You think so?" Masami asked.  
  
"Later you two." Washu sighed as she marched on.  
  
  
The two teams immerged into the central control room at the  
same time. Neither side spoke, just nodded, as they scanned the  
area.  
  
Masami gasped when his eyes fell on Yumi. She was tied to her  
tree, which was a limb, gray, leafless skeleton of what it once was.  
She herself looked even worse. Her body was withered and her skin  
taunt. Her hair was bone white, and her eyes had the blue stain of  
death. Black rot stained the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Oh my god!" Masami choked at the sight of Yumi's once  
beautiful visage.  
  
Ayeka didn't even notice Yumi. Her eyes immediately fell onto  
the strange machine on the opposite side of the room. Black energy  
pulsed through it, and holo readouts hovered above it. In the middle,  
floating in the black energies, crying his eyes out, was...  
  
"Ayechi!" Ayeka cried as she ran towards the child.  
  
"Ayeka! No!" Ryoko called after her. "It's a trap."  
  
Indeed it was. No sooner did Ryoko say that, than Ohtsuka  
dropped from the bows of the trees, crashing into Ayeka, knocking her  
back towards Ryoko.  
  
"Welcome ladies." Ohtsuka grinned as he looked over the team.   
He frowned when he came to Masami. "Oh, it's the worm. Are you really  
going to fight me, you pathetic creature?"  
  
"I'm pathetic? I'm not the one who destroys his own sister for  
petty revenge."  
  
"Petty revenge? Like, oh, say, killing the dog Tenchi? No,  
my revenge is much greater than that. I served all of Jurai,   
faithfully. I fought for it's honor, and upheld it, only to be slapped  
in the face by some half breed who comes waltzing in and mocks  
everything I have stood for. And when I seek to justify the situation,  
as I have many before, by wiping the eyesore from existence, I am  
punished for it. No, my revenge is not petty vengeance against Tenchi,  
it is a grand punishment, against all of Jurai! I just hope that my   
dear sister is up to it."  
  
"Bastard!" Masami cried as he fired shot after shot at Ohtsuka.  
The shots flowed across his shield, until the gun overheated.  
  
"Masami! Go." Ryoko growled. "I'll take care of this piece  
of trash."  
  
"You want me, Ryoko." Ohtsuka smiled, as he drew off his glove,  
flexing the dark claw beneath. "Come and get me. But first, let's  
up the stakes shall we?" He gestured toward the contraption which held  
Ayechi. More black energy surrounded him.  
  
"What did you just do?"  
  
  
"Alright." Tenchi said firmly. "Move in slowly. We don't  
want to jeopardize our position."  
  
"Lord Tenchi." Azaka said calmly. "There seems to be a strange  
energy reaction coming from the Ryu-Kai. It's energy appears to be  
fueling something, but we cannot detect it. There is also an visual  
abnormality."  
  
"Put it on screen."  
  
The screen appeared with a picture of the Ryu-Kai. Slowly,  
blades of pure darkness folded out from the Ryu-Kai. First three,  
than six, than ten.  
  
"Sir. It appears to resemble-"  
  
"Full speed ahead!" Tenchi yelled. "We have to make it into  
the ship before those wings are formed."  
  
  
"What the hell are those." Ryoko gasped.  
  
"The counterpart to Jurai's ultimate weapon. These are the  
Shadow Hawk Wings. With these I will extract my revenge. As soon  
as they are aligned, I will have enough power to shatter all of Jurai!"  
  
"No!" Ayeka cried. "You can't."  
  
"Princess. I served you and your people. But you betray me,  
so I will listen no more. You're planet will die."  
  
"Not while I'm still here." Ryoko growled as she flew forward.  
  
"Very well, Ryoko. Let's see your fabled power."  
  
The two clashed. Back and forth they fought. Blade against  
claw. Ryoko was clearly the stronger of the two, but Ohtsuka's speed  
and reflexes were on par with Katsuhito's and Tenchi's.  
  
"Stand still, you little weasel!" She growled as he dodged  
another one of her blows.  
  
"Aha!" Ohtsuka cried, lunging through an opening. Ryoko pulled  
her head to the side just in time. Ohtsuka's claw still cut deeply   
into Ryoko's cheek, but didn't take her head off.  
  
Ryoko's blade lashed out and Ohtsuka fell back, taking a blow  
to the shoulder, that would've taken him in the chest had he been   
slower.  
  
"Very good. Try this!" He smiled as he hurled tendrils of  
energy towards Ryoko.  
  
While Ryoko fought, Masami rushed to Yumi's side.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll save you." He whispered.  
  
"I didn't want you to see me like this."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be your old self again once we get you  
out of here."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just, I didn't want you to see how  
weak I am."  
  
"Hey! I didn't fall in love with a warrior. I fell in love  
with an Earthling, remember? Mihoshi help me out with this."  
  
The two tugged at the rope-like vines that held Yumi to her  
tree, but they wouldn't come free. Washu stood just past them,  
watching her only daughter fight.  
  
"Washu. Can you help us out over here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take a look?"  
  
Masami looked at what Washu pointed at. Ohtsuka and Ryoko flew  
around each other, hurling energy blasts and lightning bolts, claws and  
beams of super charged energies. One of Ryoko's larger blasts washed  
up against Ohtsuka's shield, sending a splash of energy everywhere.   
Washu held up her hand, and the energy coming towards her twinkled, and  
disappeared.  
  
"Ryoko and Ohtsuka are using an incredible amount of energy.   
The power of all three gems, versus the counter energy that has been  
built up by an entire empire that has existed for thousands upon   
thousands of years. The energy wash of would incinerate us in an   
instant if I weren't shielding it. So you worry about Yumi, and I'll  
protect you from Ohtsuka and Ryoko."  
  
  
On the other side, Ayeka and Sasami, their own shields   
straining against the cosmic battle behind them, approached the strange   
machine, with Ayechi inside. Ayeka reached out to touch her child.  
  
She screamed in pain, as the black energy raced down her arm.  
  
"Damn it!" She swore. "Sasami, look for a manual control   
switch."  
  
  
Ryoko spun away from one of Ohtsuka's energy claws, and focused  
a lance of energy into Ohtsuka. His shields caught the blast, but  
it still managed to hurl him into the wall.  
  
Ohtsuka groaned and flew to a better position, hurling a  
barrage of blasts at Ryoko to keep her at bay long enough for him to  
maneuver. It also allowed him to spot something out of the corner of   
his eye.  
  
"Not so fast, worm. If you love my sister so much, why don't  
you join her." He grinned. Yumi started moaning as he took control of  
her ship. A black liquid came down the tree. Masami, who had been  
trying to cut the vines with his knife, was quickly caught up in the  
sticky fluid. He tried to run, but it held fast, trapping him against  
the tree.  
  
Ryoko seized this momentary lapse to charge. Speeding forward  
at a blurring speed, she swung her blade, intent on slicing Ohtsuka's  
head in two.  
  
Ohtsuka's claw caught the attack an instant before it hit it's  
mark, the blade touching his skin, burning it. With a thought, black  
lightning flew down the sword, and Ryoko screamed in pain.  
  
"Ryoko!" Sasami cried. It proved to be a dangerous mistake,  
as it drew Ohtsuka's attention to her and her sister, who was at that  
very moment, attempting to shut down the energy chamber which held  
Ayechi.  
  
"So the bitch wishes to rescue her cur." He sneered. "I  
think not." He casually tossed Ryoko away as he pulled wave after wave  
of energy into his body. He thrust his clawed hand out and his bone   
fingers extended rapidly towards Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka screamed as death zoomed towards her like a rocket.  
  
Ryoko's head was still spinning, unable to focus on anything.  
Except that scream. Her eyes snapped open and she growled as she  
strained to teleport.  
  
Ayeka's scream was washed away with shock as Ryoko appeared in  
front of her, spread out to shield her, a fire of determination lit in  
her eye.  
  
That fire changed to pain as the blades dug deep into her back.  
Ryoko let out a blood curdling cry, forcing everybody to cover their  
ears.  
  
"Ryoko, why?" Ayeka whispered.  
  
"I-I-I failed to stop Tenchi from the losing Achika and   
Katsuhito. The hell I'm going to fail a third time." She groaned,  
before Ohtsuka flung her away, his claw rapidly shrinking back to it's  
ordinary size.  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
"Foolish girl. Dying for a man who will never love her. What  
a stupid move."  
  
"You!" Ayeka growled.  
  
"You have something to say to me, bitch?" He laughed, flexing  
his claw. "Now, Ayeka. It is time for you to die as well."  
  
"Stop!" A fiery voice echoed through the chamber. Tenchi stood  
in the entrance, flanked by Kamizake and Azaka. "You're treachery ends  
now, Ohtsuka! Seal him up!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" The guardians said before blinking out. They  
reappeared beside Ohtsuka, and cast an electric shield out, catching  
the dark Juraian.  
  
Ohtsuka grunted through the pain, and lashed out, his claw  
burying itself deep in Azaka's frame. With a grunt and a heave, he  
smashed Azaka into Kamidake, sending them both crashing, splintering,  
to the ground.  
  
"Come now, dog. The final fight, just you and me."  
  
"Hiya!" Tenchi yelled as he leapt towards Ohtsuka with an  
overhand slash. Ohtsuka smiled as he grabbed Tenchi's blade with his   
claw and pulled Tenchi in, slamming his other fist into Tenchi's   
stomach. Tenchi stumbled back, gasping for breath.  
  
"Pathetic! You need more training with your grandfather, dog.  
But you can never have that again, can you?" He laughed.  
  
Tenchi's features twisted horridly with rage. This man laughed  
at the pain Tenchi felt. His grandfather, the wisest, most important  
influence in his life, the one who made him the man he was today, was  
gone and this man laughed. Everything swept away from Tenchi except  
for one thought.  
  
"Die!" Tenchi yelled as he charged forward, swinging wildly.  
Ohtsuka easily dodged the series of attacks, and swung his claw under  
Tenchi's guard, burying it in his gut. But he didn't stop there. He  
followed up, swinging again and again, cutting and slashing Tenchi,   
until he crashed into the moat around the Command tree, covered with  
blood.  
  
"I must say I am disappointed. Will you truly go down this  
easily? If that is the way, than so be it." Ohtsuka swirled his hand  
drawing in a whirlpool of black energy. "Good-bye, dog!" He laughed  
as he fired the massive energy.  
  
"Tenchi!" Mihoshi leapt into Tenchi, knocking him away. She  
moved to leap out of the way herself, but the blast hit right behind  
her, hurtling her away. She landed in a heap, next to Ryoko's body,   
her armor shattered.  
  
"And so another woman dies in love with a man married to  
another woman." Ohtsuka sneered. "Didn't know that, did you dog?   
That the officer loved you. But she did. She confessed it a year ago.   
If you don't believe me, ask the little princess."  
  
Tenchi looked in shock, from where he lay, beaten, at the side   
of the moat. He glanced at Sasami, who solemnly nodded.  
  
"And so these women die, for something that they can never  
have."  
  
"You're wrong." A voice rang out. A voice that Tenchi thought  
he'd never hear again.  
  
Ryoko stumbled to her feet.  
  
Ryoko's voice was different than before. It lacked the normal   
fronts she put up. It was not the voice of a warrior, nor the voice of   
a flirt, nor the voice of a braggart. For the first time ever, Tenchi   
heard the voice of Ryoko, her true voice. It was much quieter than   
Tenchi expected it to be. It was soft, yet firm. It was tinged with   
fear, which spoke of the pain and torment she had lived through, and   
tinged with sorrow, which spoke of the pain and torment that was likely   
to come. Yet it was firm, it did not waver, nor crack. Ryoko's voice,   
like herself, would not break. It had, to Tenchi, an invincible air.   
There was a happiness in her voice, as well, but it was quiet, and it   
was deep, and it was hard to hear. At that moment, Tenchi believed, if   
Ryoko were to sing, her song would be heard across the universe, and   
even the coldest heart would weep out loud.  
  
"You're wrong about a great many things." She said, swaying  
under the effort of standing. Black blood flowed rapidly from the   
penetrating cuts from the claw. "I do not fight for something I cannot  
have. The fact is, I cannot have Tenchi, and this sorrows me more than  
anything in the universe. But I have accepted this. I fight for my  
love, because I will do anything to see Tenchi happy. And if it means  
I must die, if it means I will not see the happiness that I have helped  
preserve, than so be it. I can think of no better way to die."  
  
"Ryoko is right." Mihoshi sweated as she too stood. It was an  
effort, but she did. Black burn marks covered her dark skin.   
Together, she and Ryoko supported each other. "I do love Tenchi. But I   
value his friendship more than anything, and I would not risk it for   
the world. But that's not the reason I fight either. I fight, because   
I have dedicated my life to saving good, honest people from scum like   
you!"  
  
"You're stories are very touching." Ohtsuka yawned. "A pity  
that they mean nothing."  
  
"That remains to be seen." Ryoko smiled, the warrior back in  
her voice, as she glanced at Mihoshi. "Ready Mihoshi?"  
  
"Ready." Mihoshi nodded.  
  
No more words needed to pass between the two women. They   
knew exactly what the other was thinking.   
  
With a surprising store of energy, the two leapt forward,  
taking Ohtsuka by surprise. Both of them slammed feet first into  
Ohtsuka, knocking him to the ground. But Mihoshi did not stop. She  
flipped off him and began sprinting towards the energy chamber and  
Ayechi.  
  
"Stop!" He growled, preparing to fire. But Ryoko tackled him,  
pinning him to the ground.  
  
  
Tenchi still lay near the waters. I can't do it. He sobbed.  
I'm not good enough to save my own family.  
  
*You do not listen boy!* A voice echoed.  
  
Tenchi stared down at the waters. Where his reflection should  
be, stood the young form of Yosho.  
  
*Remember what I told you. Fight because you must, not out of  
desire. Killing him won't bring me back, but it will stop him from  
hurting others. Listen to these women. They will sacrifice everything  
to stop one as dark as Ohtsuka. Are you prepared to do less?*  
  
  
Mihoshi continued running, her entire body on fire. She  
flipped, leaped, and vaulted past the deadly vines that sought to stop  
her. It seemed as if the more she ran, the farther away Ayechi was,  
but this was not truly the case. Eventually, she reached her goal.  
Leaping forward, she dove over Ayeka and past the chamber. Her right   
arm outstretched, it flew through the dark energies, catching Ayechi.  
  
Mihoshi crashed to the ground. Her arm was completely burned  
with the dark energies. But cradled within the blackened, shriveled  
arm, was Ayechi.  
  
The Shadow Hawk Wings faded.  
  
"No!" Ohtsuka cried, as he hurled Ryoko into Mihoshi, knocking  
her away from Ayechi. The two crashed together. Both tried to move,  
but their energy was gone.  
  
"You will die now, and your sacrifice will be in vain." He  
hollered, as black lightning flowed into the two, who lit up with pain.  
  
Death was only a matter of seconds.  
  
But then, a blinding light shot past Ohtsuka. The lighting  
crackled and split, flowing around the women, and harmlessly into the  
ground around them. Their, in front of them, floated the Tenchi-ken.  
  
The sword spun, until it pointed at Ohtsuka. It's blade lit  
up and it flew towards him. Ohtsuka leapt out of the way at the last  
moment, and the sword continued, ending back in Tenchi's hand.  
  
"You will fight me again?" He seethed. "Give up, boy. You're  
in no shape to fight."  
  
Tenchi made no sound as he leapt towards Ohtsuka. Ohtsuka  
moved to grab the sword, but Tenchi barreled into him feet first.  
  
The dark Juraian tried desperately to fall away from Tenchi's  
attacks, but Tenchi would not let up. Blow after blow rained down  
upon Ohtsuka. In desperation, he attempted to retaliate. He raised  
his claw to strike.  
  
Tenchi-ken sung as it swung through the air, shattering the  
bony claw.  
  
In the next moment, Tenchi-ken was directly in front of   
Ohtsuka's chest.  
  
"You have lost, Ohtsuka."  
  
"So it would appear. But have I? Can you really do it. Can  
you kill me in cold blood. Will it haunt you forever. Will you awake  
in the night, constantly wondering, was there a better way."  
  
"No." Tenchi said coldly. "I don't think it will." Forgive  
me grandfather. Mother He added silently, as he thrust Tenchi-ken  
into Ohtsuka's chest.  
  
  
"It appears I have underestimated you." Ohtsuka smiled.  
Tenchi stepped back, releasing Tenchi-ken, and suddenly questioned the   
intelligence of stabbing somebody in the chest, when you knew they   
didn't have a heart.  
  
Slowly, Ohtsuka grabbed Tenchi-ken, blue lightning flowing over  
his hand. He casually threw it over his shoulder, where it imbedded  
itself in the tree right above Masami's head.  
  
Ohtsuka raised his hands. Black energy flowed from him,   
forming three blades of pure darkness.  
  
The Shadow Hawk Wings.  
  
Tenchi quickly raised his own hands, and the Light Hawk Wings  
also leapt into existence. Massive energy crackled between the two  
sets of wings.  
  
Simultaneously, the wings flew over their respective masters,  
forming their armor. Ohtsuka's was the same as Tenchi's, except pitch  
black, instead of white. As the energy swept over his arm, his claw  
was reformed, only now the bone extended up to his shoulder, instead  
of his elbow.  
  
They both drew their swords, but then Ohtsuka did something  
unexpected. He threw the last wing to his side. The energy swept  
across the field, forming a black transparent wall between the two  
warriors and the others.  
  
"We can't have the other's interrupting us, can we? Oh, and  
one more thing." Ohtsuka gestured with his claw and his black energies  
swept forward. Tenchi moved to block them, but they flew around him.  
  
A scream escaped from behind Tenchi. Cold with sweat, he spun  
around.  
  
Sasami stood, just within the circle of darkness. She stood  
very still, and stared at nothing, apparently in shock, Ohtsuka's five  
blades were buried in her.  
  
"Ten...chi..." She moaned, as she collapsed to the ground.  
  
"You bastard!" Tenchi growled. Then terror struck him. In her  
present state, Sasami would be ripped apart by the conflicting energies.  
  
In desperation, Tenchi threw one of his own wings, forming a  
protective shield around Sasami.  
  
Tenchi turned just in time to block Ohtsuka's attack.  
  
The two clashed back and forth. Billions of lives rested on  
Tenchi's shoulders, and he fought with the spirit of them all. Above  
all else, Katsuhito's spirit flew through him, and if he were still  
alive, he could not have been prouder of his grandson's fighting.  
  
But Ohtsuka fought with the power of utter contempt, which  
fueled his skills sufficiently.  
  
As the two clashed, Ayeka pounded on the black shield as she  
cried. Not even noticing the battle, she was intent on her little  
sister, who moaned and rolled in pain. Was there nothing she could do.  
  
Washu, tended Mihoshi and Ryoko to the best of her abilities,  
although she was, needless to say, quite distracted, as were her  
patients.  
  
Masami, meanwhile, strained to get out of the sappy prison.  
He reached out and his hand brushed against the Tenchi-ken, sending  
fearsome pain through his body. An idea flashed through his head.  
setting his jaw, he seized the wooden sword. Pain flowed through his  
body again, and after an interminable minute, he was forced to let go.  
  
"Masami, what are you doing?" Yumi moaned. "Only Jurai's royal  
family can touch that sword."  
  
Masami did not listen. Again he touched the sword, again he  
screamed, and again he released it, holding on as long as he could.  
He did this again, and again, and again. The power of Tenchi-ken   
flowed through him, and slowly and painfully, it burned away his   
prison.  
  
Finally free, he collapsed to the ground. Only to pick himself  
up again. He staggered to Yumi, and clasped one hand with hers.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this to you." He whispered as he kissed her.  
  
Without breaking the kiss. He touched the sword.  
  
The lightning flowed through them again, and the vines writhed  
at the touch of the holy power. As they did, Masami, pulled Yumi away  
from the tree, and they both collapsed in a heap.  
  
  
The treeship, suddenly without control, lurched to a stop.  
Tenchi and Ohtsuka were thrown and there was a momentary pause in the  
battle. Both were breathing heavily, and their wings were fading under  
the strain.  
  
Holding his sword high, Ohtsuka pulled it into the Shadow Hawk  
Blade, and hurled it at Tenchi. Tenchi was caught off guard, and the  
blade smashed into him. Shattering his armor, leaving him back in his  
Juraian battle dress. Ohtsuka released his armor, and pulled it into  
another Shadow Hawk Sword.  
  
"Finally match, dog. Looks like overtime. First to score   
wins. Come on!"  
  
Time seemed to slow as Tenchi ran towards Ohtsuka, his heart   
pounding in his ears. As he came towards Ohtsuka, he drew his sword  
up and brought it down on Ohtsuka's head.  
  
Ohtsuka swung to the side at the last minute, and all the  
blade caught was his hair.  
  
Panic and fear set in as Tenchi's momentum carried him past   
Ohtsuka. Desperately, he reversed the grip on his blade.  
  
Ohtsuka laughed as he started to swing his sword. With his  
back towards him, Tenchi had no chance to block this shot. He was as  
good as dead.  
  
Ohtsuka stopped in surprise. He stared down in disbelief,  
at the Light Hawk Sword that burst through his chest. Tenchi had  
dropped into a deep defensive stance behind Ohtsuka, and thrust his  
sword under his arm, driving it through Ohtsuka's back.  
  
"Why...Why won't you die?" Ohtsuka roared.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." Tenchi panted.  
  
"Even if it's with my last breath, I'll see you dead!" HE cried  
as he lifted his sword to strike Tenchi down.  
  
"Stop!" Sasami yelled, her emblem lighting up. "In the power   
of my true name, I call upon the space tree's. Bind this man!" Wings   
of light shot forth and caught Ohtsuka's arms. But Sasami staggered   
and coughed up blood. She couldn't continue.  
  
  
"Blood to blood, and tree to tree,  
  
The fate befallen to you is befallen to me.  
  
All that is me is at your dispose,  
  
I'll be your sword to vanquish your foes.  
  
We are one, seen as two in this simple world,  
  
Traveling the same path on the mortal coil."  
  
  
Ayeka and Sasami seemed to blur together as they chanted in  
unison. The shields shattered, as energy flowed from Ayeka to Sasami.  
With grunts of pain, Sasami's five wounds appeared on Ayeka. With a  
groan, Ayeka collapsed.  
  
Sasami took a deep breath and continued.   
  
"Heaven to Ocean, Ocean to Earth, Earth back to Heavens. Bind  
this man! Bind his body to the Earth, beneath the deepest rocks. Bind  
his powers to the waves of the Ocean, scattered across a thousand seas.  
Bind his soul to the darkest part of the Heavens, so that he may never  
again bring his darkness to this world. This I command!"  
  
Tsunami's presence filled the room, as Ohtsuka screamed out in  
pain. Layer after layer, he slowly vanished, until he was just a  
skeleton.  
  
"This cannot be..." He howled as he faded into nothing.  
  
Her task done. Sasami collapsed too.  
  
It was no easy feat for Tenchi and Washu to carry Sasami,  
Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi, Masami, Yumi, and Ayechi out of there, but they  
managed.  
  
"Yukinojo." Washu called through Mihoshi's receiver. "You'd  
better get out of here. Set your autopilot to Earth, we'll meet you  
there."  
  
"I am only supposed to listen to Mihoshi, but I think I can  
make an exception in this case. Oh and Washu?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You still owe Mihoshi four thousand galactic credits."  
  
"I know!" Washu yelled.  
  
"Alright, Mihoshi." Washu said, putting down the energy torch.  
"Let's test your arm."  
  
Mihoshi stared blankly at the metal skeleton of a hand wiggled  
it's fingers.  
  
"It still feels weird."  
"You'll get use to it in time. You'll feel better with the  
artificial skin on."  
  
"Washu! Mihoshi!" Sasami came running in. "It's time."  
  
"Alright." Washu sighed. "Let's go."  
  
The group stood around in awkward silence. Tenchi was now dressed  
in the shinto robes and held the wand in front of him, passing it over  
his grandfather's body, while chanting the ancient words.  
  
Behind Tenchi, stood Funaho, holy tree of the Masaki shrine, and  
once tree-ship of the great Juraian Knight, Yosho. It had died with  
Katsuhito. It's bark had faded to a silver gray, and a black scar  
ran down the "front" of it. Leaves still hung from it's branches, but  
they sagged, and were dull colors, as if morning the death of the old  
shinto priest.  
  
Done with the rites, Tenchi lit the pyre. He stepped back and  
closed his eyes in prayer, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Ayeka  
also closed her eyes and little rivers of tears flowed unchecked,  
Ayechi sleeping peacefully in her arms. Nobuyuki choked occasionally,   
as he tried to hold back the tears. Washu, Ryoko, Masami, and Yumi all   
bowed their heads in morning.  
  
Sasami and Mihoshi had more trouble holding their emotions in  
check and bawled out right. Ryo-ohki squirmed and Miya'd as she was  
crushed by Mihoshi's metal arm.  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes as the smoke carressed his face. There  
before him, was the smokey image of Katsuhito.  
  
Washu and the others looked up in amazement. Ayeka blinked through  
her tears, sure that she couldn't really be seeing what it appeared to  
be. Sasami and Mihoshi stood gape mouthed. Ryo-ohki still squirmed to  
try to get out of Mihoshi's robotic grip.  
  
Katsuhito made no noise. Indeed at several points, it seemed  
that the wind would blow him away. He smiled down at Tenchi, and then  
at Ayeka and Ayechi. More smoke billowed up and Tenchi whispered.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
Achika stood by Katsuhito's side. She smiled down at Tenchi  
pride over flowing from her eyes. She blew a kiss as the the wind  
finally blew the spirits away.  
  
For awhile, nobody said anything. Indeed, nobody knew what to say.  
Then finally, the silence was broken as Ayechi giggled.  
  
This caused Tenchi to burst out into laughter.  
  
"Farewell, Grandfather." He said through his tears. "Your finally  
with your daughter again."  
  
  
Everybody gathered in the living room for Masami's big   
announcement. The sorrow of the evening had been blown away with the  
smoke, and Masami had suddenly remembered why he had been so excited that  
morning.  
  
"So what's the big news?" Sasami asked excitedly.  
  
"I'll show you." With that he inserted a video tape in the VCR  
and hit the play button. He then hurried over to sit down in front of  
Yumi.  
  
After a few minutes, the theme song started up and everybody  
gasped in surprise.  
  
Admit flashing light and light music, flashed Tenchi and the  
rest of the crew, minus Yumi and Masami.  
  
"What the..." Tenchi gasped.  
  
"It's my manga idea. Tenchi Muyo's gonna be a hit."  
  
"Nice name." Tenchi groaned.  
  
"Hey, cheer up. I did your voice." Masami smiled.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
At this point they had gotten to Tenchi running towards the cave  
with the keys.  
  
"I do not sound like that!"  
  
"These voice patterns say otherwise." Washu smiled.  
  
"Leave it to Little Washu to analyze a cartoon."  
  
The group continued to laugh, yell, and make death threats to  
Masami as they watched the rest of the tape.  
  
  
"Are you sure you have to leave?" Tenchi asked, as Washu and  
Ryoko stood in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Tenchi." Ryoko said slowly. Her eyes had a dim determination  
in them, speaking of the hardship of this act, but also the necessity of  
it. "There are things I said up there, that I cannot take back. I love  
you Tenchi but...it's time to move on in my life. Good-bye." She turned  
to Ayeka. "Good-bye, you stuck up princess." Ryoko said obnoxiously.  
  
"At last I'm rid of you, you pesky demon." Ayeka snapped. After  
a pause she spoke again.  
  
"I will miss you, Ryoko." Ayeka said solemnly, holding back tears.  
  
"Me too, Ayeka." Ryoko sniffed.  
  
"It's been fun." Washu smiled, as the two walked slowly  
away.  
  
"Wait! Ryoko!" Tenchi called as she left. Ryoko slowly turned.  
"I...I'm sorry that things didn't work out the way you wanted them too.  
Take care, and remember...you'll always have a place here."  
  
"I'll remember that." She smiled through her tears. "Good-bye."  
  
Tenchi sighed as he watched the two walk away. So much had  
happened in the course of two years. He could only wonder what would  
happen next.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
